Los viernes en Paramon
by Libelula19
Summary: Bella era reacia a salir, siempre en casa leyendo o escribiendo sus propias historias. Una chica solitaria, hasta que su amigo Jacob le enseña lo divertido que puede ser ir los viernes a Paramon... Edward y Bella /Todos humanos
1. Chapter 1

"Esta vez te has pasado Jacob"- le dije enfurruñada a mi mejor amigo. Él rió despreocupadamente.

Me encontraba sentada en el asiento del copiloto de mi propia furgoneta. Hace menos de treinta minutos Jacob, que hasta ese momento consideraba como mi mejor amigo, me había sacado a la fuerza de mi casa y montado en mi coche para ir a Paramon, el club por excelencia de los todos los jóvenes que vivían en Seattle.

"Mira que eres exagerada Bella"- me respondió él mirando a la carretera-"todas las personas que conocemos van a ese club. Eres una aburrida"

"¿Y que?"- le pregunte mirándolo seriamente-"Sabes que esas cosas a mi no me gustan y no soy aburrida"

"Si lo eres. Algún día tienes que comportarte como una chica de 17 años Bella".

"¿Pero por que?"- dije moviendo mis brazos.

"Por que yo lo digo"- dijo mirándome y sonriendo ampliamente, cosa que hizo que soltase un sonoro bufido.

"Me parece injusto"- dije cruzándome de brazos.

"Vamos, no seas así"- hizo una pausa-"Nos lo vamos a pasar bien"

"Tu vas a pasártelo bien, no yo"- dije cansinamente.

"¡Cállate abuela!"- me ordenó-"No me jodas la noche, por favor"- suplicó.

"Está bien"- dije rodeando los ojos.

Desde ese momento el viaje hasta Seattle estuvo en silencio, solo se escuchaba la música de la radio que había puesto Jacob.

Éramos amigos de toda la vida, su padre y el mío eran muy amigos y desde que tenía uso de razón habíamos compartido juegos, había estado en todos mis cumpleaños, solo lo tenía a el. A él y a Ángela, mi mejor amiga.

Siempre había sido así, más que nada por que yo parecía ser una especie en extinción, ya que no tenía muchos amigos. Era el bicho raro de Fork.

Todo lo contrario le ocurría a Jacob, el era la alegría de la huerta, tenia muchos amigos y en el instituto era uno de los chicos más populares. Gracias a él me integraba un poco más.

-"Ya hemos llegado"- dijo Jacob dándome un golpe en el muslo-"Por favor quita esa cara de asco Bella, vas a hacer que lo pase mal esta noche"- dijo levantando las cejas. Yo bufé-"Por favor, prométeme que intentarás pasarlo bien"- me dijo.

-"Si"- dije desganada.

-"Prométemelo de verdad y sinceramente"

-"Que si pesado"- le dije dándole un golpe en la frente. Rió.

-"Vamos"

En la puerta de Paramon había una cola impresionante de jóvenes impacientes por entrar. Jacob y yo nos pusimos en la cola para esperar.

-"Por cierto enana"- dijo Jacob tocándome el pelo-"Para no querer venir te has puesto muy guapa"- rió.

-"¿Guapa?"- le dije mirándome. Me habían puesto unos vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta azul oscura de tirantes y en pico. Nada del otro mundo-"Si tú lo dices"- rodee los ojos-"Y no me digas enana, recuerda que soy un año mayor que tu"- dije sacándole la lengua. Soltó una carcajada.

La cola avanzaba muy rápido, algo que agradecí internamente. Jacob también estaba más contento por ello.

Me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, no paraba quieto y su cháchara me estaba mareando.

Mi boca se abrió poco a poco conforme entramos al club. Era realmente impresionante. Entendí al instante por que todos los jóvenes estaban obsesionados con Paramon.

Según me había contando Jacob, las fiestas de Paramon eran muy famosas en el instituto, yo para variar no me había enterado de nada. A decir verdad, no era algo que hasta este momento me interesase mucho. Había oído hablar sobre el club pero no me había llamado tanto la atención como para querer dejar Cumbres Borrascosas a un lado para bailar y sudar con los demás. Era la primera vez que Jacob se salía con la suya.

-"Cierra la boca"- gritó Jacob en mi oído riendo.

-"La tengo cerrada"- disimulé.

-"¿Te gusta?"

-"No esta mal"- me encogí de hombros mirando a mi alredor.

La verdad es que me gustaba mucho, no era como yo había imaginado. Era mucho mejor. Todo era muy moderno. Había unos sillones blancos de piel pegados por todo el club a la pared. A un lado había una especie de tarima, donde se encontraban algunos conocidos bailando sobre ella. Una mueca se dibujo en mi cara sin poder impedirlo.

-"Te ha encantado, lo e visto en tu cara"- se carcajeó Jacob.

-"Por Dios"- dije asqueada-"Mira Jessica y su sequito subido en aquella tarima".

-"Es algo habitual. Ahora todos los chicos se pegaran a ellas como moscas y luego se irán con ellas a Dios sabe donde"- dijo levantando las cejas insinuante.

-"Agg"- dije fingiendo una arqueada, algo que a Jacob le hizo mucha gracia, ya que volvió a reír.

-"Vamos a pedirnos algo"- dijo arrastrándome hacia la barra.

Mientras Jacob pedía algo al camarero, que no entendí muy bien, yo dirigí mi vista hacia las personas que bailaban al son de la música constantemente. La música era pegadiza y me sorprendí bailando un poco con los pies. En el fondo era tan humana como todos, con esto demostrada que no era una abuela, ni una alienígena que solo leía y se encerraba en casa sola.

Me di cuenta de que casi todas las chicas que estaban delante de mi cuchicheaban y reían entre ellas mirando a hacia la entrada del Pub. Seguí sus miradas por curiosidad y lo vi que en ese momento se abrían paso entre la gente seis personas con una belleza arrolladora.

Uno de ellos destacó ante mis ojos. Aquel era, sin exagerar, el muchacho más guapo que había visto en toda mi vida. No tenía nada que envidiarles a los actores o cantantes que salían en la tele. Su pelo era de un color bronce excepcional, y tenía una cara angelical.

Aquel dios griego pasó por mi lado y me miró. ¡A mi! Me miró y sonrió de una forma torcida que sabía que ni bajo tierra iba a olvidar.

-"Aquí tienes"- me dijo Jacob dándome en el brazo-"¿Bella?"

-"Mmm.... ¿Si?"- le dije tontamente.

-"¿Qué pasa?"

-"Nada, ¿Qué has pedido?"- dije cogiéndole el vaso.

-"Secreto"- me guiñó el ojo y esperó hasta que le di el primer sorbo a mi bebida-"¿Te gusta?"

-"Si, esta bueno"- no mentía.

-"Bueno pues vamos a bailar"- dijo cogiéndome del brazo y arrastrándome, de nuevo, hasta el centro de la pista.

Estuvimos bailando durante un largo rato hasta que mis pies no aguantaron más y decidimos hacer un descanso en los bonitos asientos blancos.

-"¿Lo estás pasando bien o te arrepientes de haber venido?"- me preguntó.

-"Noooo"- le dije riendo. Todo lo que había bebido me había echo efecto y estaba un poco mareada.

-"Te noto un poco mareada"- rió Jacob.

Iba a responderle cuando vi enfrente de nosotros al grupo que había entrado antes y aquel pelo cobrizo al que había buscado toda la noche con la mirada.

-"Oye Jacob.¿Quienes son esos?"- dije haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza.

-"¿Aquel grupo de allí?"

-"Si"

-"Son los Cullen y Hale. Son famosos en el Paramon"

-"¿Famosos?"- dije mirándolo.

-"Si… Bueno… como ves son todos muy guapos y llaman la atención de la gente. Pero nunca se fijan en nadie. Además están todos emparejados entre ellos, menos el del pelo cobrizo, ¿Lo ves?"- ¿Qué si lo veía?- pensé.

-"Si, si lo veo"- respondí-"¿Vienen mucho por aquí?"- pregunté intentando ser casual.

-"Todos los viernes"- dijo Jacob-"Vamos a bailar"- dijo arrastrándome de nuevo hacia la pista.

Yo lo único que podía pensar era en seguir viendo todo el tiempo que me fuese posible a ese muchacho, Cullen o Hale…

**Hola!!!!!**

**Si, veis bien soy yo! xD no se como, pero esta historia me ha venido de sopetón, no he podido remediarlo y esto ha salido ^^**

**Espero que os guste y que me llegue una lluvia de review! **

**A los lectores de Amor entre libros: no queda mucho para la actualización, estoy trabajando en ello y no creo que quede mucho para el final, no se ..xD**

**Un beso y… REVIEW =)**


	2. Chapter 2

Había pasado todo el fin de semana pensando en aquel grupo de chicos que entraron en Paramon, y para que negar que aquel chico de pelo cobrizo era el que se llevaba el oro.

Era lunes, por lo que iba de camino al instituto en mi vieja camioneta Roja. Era un regalo de Charlie, mi padre, cuando aprobé el carnet de conducir. Me enamoré de el al mismo verlo, era el mejor regalo que me habían hecho en toda mi vida. Mi madre, Renee, por otro lado, no estaba muy de acuerdo y estuvo unos días medio enfadada por el asunto. Aunque ahora lo agradece ya que no dependo de ellos para todo y yo sola me apaño.

A primera hora tocaba Literatura, mi asignatura favorita, por lo que los lunes no eran un suplicio para mí. Por cosas como esta era considerada como el bicho raro de Fork, cosa que me daba absolutamente igual. Yo era feliz en mi burbuja.

Me baje de mi camioneta y vi en la entrada del instituto a Ángela esperándome para entrar a clase.

Ande más rápido, aunque con cuidado. Se me había olvidado mencionar que soy bastante torpe. Mis padres me han dado unas manos y unos pies un poco especiales.

-"Hola Bella"- dijo Ángela sonriendo cuando estuve a su lado.

Ángela era mi amiga desde preescolar. Era la única que me entendía y que sabía como me sentía en todo momento sin necesidad de que abriese la boca para nada. Nos entendíamos a la perfección. Teníamos una especie de conexión entre nosotras, una conexión especial. Por eso éramos tan amigas.

-"Hola Ángela. ¿Qué tal el fin de semana?"-le dije con las cejas levantadas.

-"Pues muy bien. Fuimos al cine y luego me acompañó a casa"- dijo tímida.

-"Vamos Ángela, ¿ahora vas a ser tímida conmigo?"- le pregunté-"¿te besó?"- dije curiosa.

-"Si"-me dijo sonriendo tontamente.

-"Vaya cara de enamorada me pones"- le dije riendo y ella me dio un golpe en el brazo entrando a clase.

-"¿Y que tal fue el tuyo?"

-"Como siempre"- dije y me vino un flash con la cara del anónimo tío bueno.

-"¿Y Paramon?"- pregunto curiosa.

-"No está mal"- dije encogiéndome de hombros-"Te lo habrías pasado bien"

-"Ya me lo pasé bien"- dijo de forma picarona y reí.

-"El caso es que creo que estoy obsesionada con un chico que vi allí"- dije apoyando mi cabeza sobre mi mano.

-"¿Un chico? ¿Tu?"- dijo sorprendida.

-"Si"- suspiré-"Me he tirado todo el fin de semana pensando en el"- admití. No sabía, de verdad, que es lo que aquel chico había causado en mí pero no podía apartar su rostro, perfecto, de mi mente. Era algo alucinante, vale que tenia 17 años y que era algo normal para mi edad, por todo el rollo de la adolescencia y tal, pero realmente me sentía tonta, muy tonta. Nunca me había parado a mirar a un chico más de diez minutos, por lo que era una sensación totalmente extraña e inexplicable.

-"Vaya"- dijo riendo-"Es algo sorprendente en ti. ¿No estarás enferma?"- dijo poniendo su mano en mi frente.

-"¡Quita!"- le dije riendo y ella se carcajeó conmigo.

-"¿Lo sabe Jacob?"

-"Que va. No es algo que quiera hablar con el, solo contigo. Tu me entiendes mas, sobre todo ahora que estas con Ben y todo eso"- dije mirándola-"Es secreto"

-"Vale"- dijo echándose la cremallera en la boca. Solté una carcajada.

Le conté a Ángela todo lo que sabía sobre el, que era mas bien nada y me pasé toda la semana fantaseando.

La semana se me pasó muy rápido. El único día pesado fue el miércoles. Creo que era el día que mas odiaba de toda la semana, ya que por las tardes trabajaba en una pequeña cafetería en Seattle. Al principio mis padres se negaron, por el tema de los estudios y por que querían que me centrase en eso y dejase el tema del trabajo para cuando fuese más mayor. Según ellos iba a descuidar el instituto y mis notas bajarían. Como no ha sido así, mis padres ahora tienen la confianza suficiente para saber que no voy a descuidar mis estudios, solo quiero un dinero extra para mis caprichos, como Renee lo llamaba.

Estábamos en la cafetería del instituto almorzando. Como siempre, yo otra vez estaba pensando el aquel dios de mármol de Paramon, cuando sentí que algo me daba en la cara.

-"Auch"- dije tocándome el labio-"Ángela te has pasado"- le dije haciendo un puchero.

-"Llevo hablándote media hora y estas en las nubes. ¿Otra vez pensando en el chico anónimo?"- dijo levantando las cejas.

-"No"- disimulé dándole un bocado a mi manzana.

-"¿Intentas engañarme?"- dijo burlona-"Se que estabas pensando en él"

-"Esta bien"- dije dejando de malas formas mi manzana en la bandeja-"No se que hacer"- suspiré.

-"Ir esta noche a Paramon"-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-"¿No me contaste que Jacob te dijo que iba allí todos los viernes?"-asentí-"Yo te acompañaría, así mato el gusanillo de ir".

-"¿Enserio?"- asintió-"¡Ángela te quiero!"- dije dándole un abrazo-"¿Te he dicho ya que eres la mejor amiga del mundo?"-rió

-"¿Y yo que?"- dijo en ese momento Jacob sentándose al lado de Ángela-"¿A mi no me queréis?"-hizo un puchero

-"Tu cállate perro"- le dije tarándole un trozo de pan.

-"¿Algún plan para esta noche?"- dijo Jacob con la boca llena mirándonos a ambas

-"Lo siento Jacob, hoy es noche de chicas"- dijo Ángela dándole unas palmadas en el hombro.

-"¿Otra vez?"- dijo Jacob-"Siempre estáis con las noches de chicas, ¿Para que servirá quedase a dormir una en casa de la otra, ver películas y criticar a los chicos?"- Ángela y yo reímos-"Esta bien. Pero mañana por la mañana podríais ir a la Push, ¿no?"- dijo esperanzado.

-"Si… ¿Por qué no?"- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

El día pasó muy lento para mi gusto, creo que fue por que estaba esperando como una loca que fuese la hora para coger el coche e irnos a Paramon las dos.

Sabía que era una locura, me moría de ganas de ir, pero tenía que inventar una buena excusa para que mis padres me dejasen ir hasta Seattle tan tarde.

Antes de salir Ángela y yo quedamos en que a las nueve la recogía en su casa.

Al llegar hice los deberes que nos habían puesto del instituto y bajé al salón para poder hablar con mi madre sobre la salida de esta noche, esperaba que fuese permisiva y me dejase salir sin oposición. No quería enfadarme y menos perderme aquel monumento de hombre.

-"Mamá"- le dije sentándome a su lado-"Esta noche vendrá Ángela a dormir a casa"

-"Está bien"- me miró y me sonrió-"¿Otra noche de chicas?"- dijo volviendo a mirar hacia el televisor.

-"Más bien vamos a ir a una fiesta que ha organizado Jacob con los chicos en la Push,¿Puedo ir verdad?"- dije mirándola interrogante.

-"¿Una fiesta?"- preguntó-"Bueno, mientras no vengáis muy tarde…"

-"Gracias mamá"- le dije dándole un beso-"Voy a subir a arreglarme"- dije feliz y ella rió.

-"Vale"

Subí las escaleras rápidamente y al llegar a mi habitación cogí mi móvil para mandarle un mensaje a Ángela.

_Sin problemas, Renee nos ha dejado salir. _

_Ha sido más fácil de lo que esperaba_

_¡Viernes Paramon!_

Una vez que le envié el mensaje, me metí corriendo a la ducha.

A las nueve en punto terminé de pintarme y arreglarme el cabello. Opté por ponerme un pantalón vaquero ajustado que marcaba mi cuerpo y una camiseta azul oscura pegada a mi pecho y suelta de abajo sin mangas. Unas bailarinas negras, no quería matarme por el camino, y una cazadora negra. Mi pelo me lo había recogido en una coleta alta y me había maquillado resaltando mis ojos marrones.

Cogí las llaves de mi camioneta y salí como las balas de mi casa.

Por fin iba a volver a ver a aquel chico de pelo cobrizo que se había colado en mi mente y en mis sueños.

**Hola!**

**Segundo capitulo.**

**El primero no ha tenido mucha acogida =( voy a seguir actualizando unos cuantos capítulos más para ver si es leído o no o por si gusta en un futuro pero si sigue sin tener mucho éxito o al menos un poco… xD me pensaré si seguirlo o no. **

**Gracias a las personas que han leído y dejado review =) muchas gracias! Si queréis sugerir alguna idea o algo, adelante, estoy abierta a toda las ideas jaja ;) **

**Para las lectoras de Amor entre libros, pronto actualizaré!**

**Un beso y hacerme saber vuestra opinión sobre el capitulo^^**


	3. Chapter 3

-¡"Vaya pedazo de cola!"- exclamó Ángela con la boca abierta al llegar a las puertas de Paramon.

-"Esto no es nada comparado con la semana pasada"- dije sonriendo.

-"Tengo muchísimas ganas de entrar"- dijo dando saltos en su sitio. Solté una carcajada.

-"Pareces una niña esperando para comprase un helado"- dije riendo y ella me miró mal.

-"Solo tengo curiosidad"- alzó la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor-"¡Mira allí esta Jessica y Lauren!"- dijo haciendo una mueca.

-"Las vi el pasado viernes"- dije mirándolas-"Tenias que haberlas visto subidas a una tarima. Que asco"- Ángela rió.

-"Tipico de ellas"- dijo y yo asentí.

Estuvimos hablando sobre cosas sin importancia hasta que entramos. Lo primero que hice fue mirar a Ángela, la cual tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y sus ojos curioseaban el lugar asombrada.

Pensé si esa cara de boba era la que había puesto yo al entrar el pasado viernes. Apostaba que si.

-"¡Es genial!"- dijo cogiendome del brazo-"¿Por qué no hemos venido antes?"- me encogí de hombros sonriendo.

-"Ya sabes que somos unas aburridas"- ironicé.

-"Vamos al fondo"- dijo arrastrándome y haciendo caso omiso a mi comentario. No sabía por que pero siempre terminaba siendo arrastrada hacia todos lados. Rodee los ojos.

Nos colocamos al final de club cerca de los sillones blancos que lo adornaban para poder dejar los abrigos y sentarnos cuando estuviésemos cansadas.

-"Vamos a pedir algo"- le dije.

-"Vamos"

Nos costó trabajo llegar a la barra debido a la cantidad de gente que había esa noche. Aunque la cola era mas corta, dentro estaba llenísimo.

-"Pues si que viene gente,¿no?"- escuché a Ángela gritar y yo asentí mirando a mi alrededor.

-"¿Qué vamos a pedir?"- me preguntó

-"No tengo ni idea"- dije riendo

-"¿Cómo que no lo sabes?"- dijo abriendo los ojos y yo reí. Aunque con la música no creo que Ángela pudiese oírla-"¿No bebiste nada cuando viniste con Jacob?"

-"Si claro, pero pidió el"- me giré hacia la barra-"Vamos a experimentar"- sonreí

-"¿Experimentar?"- dijo pegándose a mi.

-¿Qué te pongo?"- me dijo el camarero una vez que se percató de nuestra presencia.

-"Lo que quieras"- le dije con una sonrisa

-"Bella…"-escuche decir a Ángela al escuchar mis palabras. Antes de que pudiese seguir le di un codazo para que callase y seguí sonriendo al camarero.

-"¿Os pongo lo que quiera?"- dijo mirándonos a las dos curioso.

Yo asentí y miré a Ángela para que dijese que si. Ella también asintió ante mi mirada. Cuando el camarero se fue Ángela se cruzo de brazos y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-"¿Se puede saber que has hecho Bella Swan?"

-"Oh vamos Ángela, ¿no eras tu la que quería vivir una gran noche?"- ella asintió dudosa-"! Pues ya esta! Nosotras nunca hemos ido a ninguna parte y no hemos bebido, por lo que no entendemos. ¿Preferías hacer el ridículo no sabiendo que pedir?"- la interrogué.

-"No claro, pero…"- discutió.

-"Ángela escúchame, da igual lo que bebamos, como si queremos no beber nada. Solo quiero pasarlo bien esta noche"

-"Y ver a tu hombre"- dijo levantando las cejas y sonriendo.

-"Y ver a mi hombre…"- dije rodando los ojos y sonriendo con ella.

-"¡Aquí tenéis!"- dijo el camarero. En la mano llevaba dos copas de color azul.

-"¿Qué es?"- le dije al pagarle.

-"Sopresa"- dijo sonriendo y alejándose de nosotras.

-"No me gusta este color"- dijo Ángela mirando la copa con una mueca.

-"Yo lo pruebo primero, si me gusta tu bebes, ¿De acuerdo?"- le dije y ella asintió.

-"Antes de que bebas"- dijo cogiendome la mano donde tenia la copa-"Espero no terminar la noche en el hospital"- dijo riendo y yo reí con ella.

Miré la copa y sin pensármelo dos veces me la llevé a la boca. Tenía un gusto dulce, muy agradable a decir verdad. Tenía que preguntarle al camarero que era para poder pedirlo la próxima vez.

-"Está bastante bueno. Bebe"- le dije-"Vamos a bailar"- la cogí del brazo y la arrastré entre la multitud hacia la pista para bailar.

Estuvimos un rato bailando hasta que se nos acabo la bebida.

-"Alfinal resulta que te ha gustado la copa"- bromeé mirando su copa vacía.

-"La verdad es que si"- rió

Llevaba toda la noche buscando a aquel chico de pelo cobrizo, pero por más que buscaba no lo veía por ninguna parte. Estaba convencida de que no había venido.

-"¿Otra vez lo estas buscando?"- dijo Ángela mirando hacia el mismo lado donde yo miraba. Yo asentí-"¿No lo ves?"

-"No"- dije triste-"Seguramente no ha venido. Que mala suerte"- hice un puchero.

-"No te preocupes, otro día que vengamos lo verás"- intentó consolarme

-"No se… voy a ir al servicio, ¿me acompañas?"

-"No, mejor voy a la barra a por dos copas igual que estas, ¿te parece?"- dijo y yo asentí.

-"Nos vemos aquí"

La verdad es que no sabía donde se encontraba exactamente el servicio, por lo que vagué entre la multitud sin un rumbo fijo. Decidí darme la vuelta y esperar a Ángela donde estábamos y ya iría al servicio en casa. Esto era una locura.

Al girarme me choqué con algo o mejor dicho con alguien y sentí como un liquido me mojaba el torso. Solté un grito y me alejé todo lo que pude mirándome la ropa.

-"Lo siento"- dije limpiándome con las manos el pecho-"No iba mirando por donde iba, suelo ser muy torpe, de verdad que lo sie…"- decía hasta que el aire se quedó atascado en mis pulmones cuando subí la mirada hacia la persona con la que me había chocado.

Se trataba de mi chico, ¡Del chico del pelo cobrizo! Mi mente no le hacía justicia para ser sinceros. Era mucho más guapo de lo que lo recordaba. Aquel pelo cobrizo despeinado casualmente, esas facciones perfectas, la mandíbula cuadrada que incitaba a ser besados al igual que sus labios, ¡Oh Dios que labios! Tuve que hacer fuerza mentalmente contra mis dedos para no tocarle aquellos labios carnosos. Pero lo mejor sin duda eran sus ojos, no me había fijado la primera vez que lo vi de esos ojos verde esmeralda. Eran preciosos y sentí como poco a poco me sumergía en ellos.

-"No pasa nada"- dijo una voz aterciopelada que me sacó de mi ensueño-"Ha sido también culpa mía, no iba mirando por donde iba"- dijo sonriendo torcidamente. Definitivamente Ángela me iba a tener que llevar al hospital, me iba a dar un infarto.

-"mmm…"- intenté decir.

Vi que el sonreía.

-"Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?"- dijo mirándome fijamente-"Yo soy Edward"

-"Yo…"- intenté decirle pero sentí como alguien me empujaba.

-"¡Bella tenemos que irnos!"- dijo Ángela a mi lado muy nerviosa.

-"¿Qué?"- dije mirándola como si se tratase de una broma-"¿Por qué?"

-"Jacob me ha mandado un mensaje, tu madre sabe que no estamos en la Push. Tenemos que irnos ahora mismo a Fork"- dijo cogiendo mi mano y comenzando a andar.

-"Me tengo que ir"- le dije a _Edward, _que bien sonaba…

-"Adiós chica de azul"- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

El viaje a Fork fue totalmente descontrolado. Ambas íbamos nerviosas por lo que nos esperaba al llegar a mi casa e histéricas por que había visto a mi chico de pelo cobrizo, es más no solo lo había visto si no que había hablado con el y ahora sabía su nombre…_Edward…_

**Holaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**De nuevo actualizando **_**"Los viernes de Paramon"**_**. **

**He decidido gracias a los review que llegaron de esta historia, que voy a continuar con ella. Espero que todas las personas que lo lean por favor dejen un granito de arena, no sabéis lo importante que es ver que gusta y que es comentada, eso me anima mucho a seguir y a la inspiración.**

**Espero poder actualizar mañana **_**"Amor entre libros".**_

**Un beso muy grande y hasta la próxima =)**


	4. Chapter 4

Renee nos echó una buena bronca al llegar a casa.

Suspiré aliviada al ver que en el salón solo se encontraba ella, a decir verdad no estaba tan enfadada como esperaba. Dijo que no le iba a decir nada a Charlie, mi padre, por el bien de todos. No quería imaginarme si ella estaba enfadada, como se pondría Charlie al saber que le habíamos mentido, habíamos viajado a Seatlle de noche sin su permiso y a un club de niñatos, como el lo llamaba. Decidió que tampoco le diría nada a la madre de Ángela, algo que le agradecí dándole un gran abrazo.

Nos mando a dormir inmediatamente y me castigo por un tiempo indefinido, algo que no me gusto nada, pero… ¿Qué iba a hacer? Me había "portado mal" y ese era mi premio.

Sinceramente, no me arrepentía de nada. Por fin sabía el nombre de mi dios personal, Edward. Solo con decir su nombre se me ponía la piel de gallina. ¿Cómo podía causar ese efecto en mi un perfecto desconocido? No tenía explicación. Me estaba obsesionando. Tenia que darle la razón a Ángela, era totalmente cierto.

Cuando subimos a mi habitación me deje caer encima de la cama y suspiré.

-"No ha sido para tanto, ¿no?"- dijo Ángela acostándose a mi lado.

-"Claro… como a ti no te han castigado"- dije mirándola de reojo.

-"Vamos Bella. Si no ibas a notar mucho el campo, tampoco sales mucho que digamos"- dijo riendo.

-"Tienes razón. Solo espero que me dejen salir el viernes que viene"- dije soñadora.

-"Es cierto"- dijo sentándose de golpe-"Tienes que contármelo todo Bella. ¿Cómo lo encontraste? ¿y que hacían los dos hablando como si nada?"

-"Bueno pues…"

-"A decir verdad tu hablabas mas bien poco, lo mirabas con ojitos de cordero degollado"- dijo pestañeando.

-"Cállate"- dije riendo y tirándole un cojín a rodeo-"Tropecé con el. Como siempre la patosa Bella, le tiró la bebida encima. Le pedí disculpas, sin saber que era el claro, y me dijo que no pasaba nada. Yo estaba ahí plantada como una boba, no me salían las palabras Ángela"- ella rió.

-"Te vi"

-"Déjame continuar…"- le di una mirada envenenada-"Como no hablaba me dijo que se llamaba Edward. Me pregunto por mi nombre, pero llegaste tu y arruinaste el momento"

-"No arruine nada Bella. Jacob me dijo que tu madre se había enterado de todo, ¿Qué iba a hacer?"- dijo levantando los brazos-"Además no sabia que era el hasta que tu me lo dijiste en el coche. Es muy guapo. Parece un modelo de revista"

-"Es mío eh"- le dije bromeando y ella rió-"Creo que deberíamos de dormir ya. Como Renee nos oiga hablar nos la vamos a cargar de nuevo"

-"Tienes razón"- dijo.

A la mañana siguiente, Jacob apareció en casa al medio día. Supuso que obviamente, Rene no me iba a dejar salir y no iba a poder ir a la Push con Ángela.

-"¿No vais a poder salir?"- nos preguntó.

-"Te equivocas"- le dije sentados en mi jardín-"Soy yo la que no va a poder salir hasta dentro de varios años, Ángela se ha librado. Renee no va a decir nada, dice que estábamos bajo su responsabilidad y que es culpa suya, no de la madre de Ángela"

-"Que suerte tienes tía"- le dijo dándole un golpe en el hombro. Ella se limitó a sonreír y encogerse de hombros-"Lo siento, de verdad. No sabía nada de lo que tu madre me decía. Si me hubieseis dicho que ibais a ir a Paramon, habría disimulado o habría ido con vosotras. Me apetece ir"

-"No nos hacías falta Jacob"- bromeé. Ángela soltó una carcajada.

-"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Bella"

-"Ja, Ja. Que graciosas que estáis las dos esta mañana, ¿no?"- levantó una ceja-"Por cierto… ¿Se puede saber a que fuisteis a Paramon? Creía que no os gustaba y que era un lugar para idiotas sin cerebro, bla bla bla…"- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Ángela y yo nos miramos fugazmente.

¿Qué le íbamos a decir a Jacob? No quería que supiese que habíamos ido por que estoy totalmente obsesionada con Edward como una autentica quinceañera. Por la forma en la que me dijo Jacob quienes eran, no debían de caerles nada bien. Aunque fuésemos amigos de toda la vida, me daba "vergüenza" tener que admitir que

-"Y es verdad"- dije mirando mi libro para disimular.

-"¿Qué?"- dijo el con una ceja levantada. ¡Mierda! Al final nos pillaría, era Jacob, siempre nos descubría. Nos conocíamos tanto los tres.

-"Fuimos por que yo quería ir"- dijo Ángela. Suspiré

-"¿Qué tu querías ir?"- dijo Jacob con una sonrisa burlona.

-"Pues si. No pude ir con vosotros el otro día por lo que tenía curiosidad. Bella me dijo que el club no estaba tan mal como decíamos y… Solamente tenia curiosidad"

-"Curiosidad…"

-"Ajam"- dijimos las dos a la vez

Jacob no tocó el tema otra vez. Por su mirada supe que no se había quedado conforme con la explicación que Ángela le había dado. Sabía que iba a intentar sacárnoslo en el momento más inesperado e inoportuno. Cuando no estuviésemos atentas.

La semana pasó muy lenta. Normalmente no solía salir de casa durante semana, pero saber que estaba castigada hacia que me sintiese enclaustrada. Me sentía como en una cárcel y deseaba, algo que nunca me había pasado, que llegase el miércoles, lo necesitaba.

En el momento en el que puse un pie en la cafetería me arrepentí al instante de haber dicho que quería que llegase este día. Por favor, estaba totalmente lleno, no tuve ni dos minutos de descanso. Jeremy, mi jefe no fue nada amable con nosotros aquel dia. Estaba muy nervioso, había mucha gente y era algo que le superaba. Menos mal que eso le había sucedido otras veces y los empleados ya sabíamos como lidiar con el en aquellas circunstancias.

Jeremy no era para nada mal jefe, todo lo contrario. Era un hombre cordial, amable y servicial. Sobre todo con la clientela. Por esta razón la cafetería, normalmente siempre estaba abarrotada, en mayoría, de adolescentes, que iban a tomar café o a cenar con sus amigos. Me sentía muy a gusto trabajando con el. Lo que pasa es que era un trabajo muy agotador y después de un largo día de instituto, se te quitaban todas las ganas de tener que ir a trabajar.

Después de aquel día agotador, llegue a casa y lo primero que hice fue darme una ducha y dejarme caer en mi cama.

Lo que quedaba de la semana pasó mas rápido de lo esperado. Pronto llego el viernes y con el mi depresión. El viernes por la noche, no pude dejar de pensar en otra cosa que en Paramon, en lo que me gustaría poder estar conduciendo hasta Seattle y poder verle de nuevo. Oír su voz o aunque solo fuese verlo de lejos. Pero no podía ser. Estaba castigada y tuve que despejar mi mente leyendo o hablando con Jacob por teléfono.

Pronto comenzó la nueva semana y de nuevo pronto llegó el miércoles. Otra vez, creía que estaba enferma, estaba desando que llegase el miércoles. Solo para que me diese el aire. Para poder sentirme libre durante algunas horas.

Esa tarde, algo extraño, no tenia mucho trabajo. La cafetería no estaba muy abarrotada y podía relajarme de vez en cuando. Me encontraba detrás de la barra, esperando para ser llamada o que entrase algún cliente. Estaba, como no, pensando de nuevo en el. En aquella noche, en su aterciopelada voz, que me derretía, en aquel cabello color bronce que deseaba tocar, aquellos labios, ¡Dios mío que labios!, esos ojos color esmeralda que me tenían hipnotizada…

-"¿Bella?"- dijo una voz pasado su mano por delante de mi cara-"¿Estás bien?"

-"Oh, si"- dije saliendo de mi ensoñación-"Lo siento Mike, no te había visto"- le dije dándole una sonrisa un poco forzada.

-"Me preguntaba…"-Oh Oh… pensé-"¿Si tenias algo que hacer después del trabajo?"

-"Lo siento mucho Mike, tengo que volver a rechazar tu oferta. Estoy castigada y no puedo salir"- dije haciendo una mueca. Para disimular cogí un trapo y comencé a limpiar todo lo que veía a mi paso.

-"¿Y cuando te quiten el castigo?"- preguntó esperanzado.

Este muchacho nunca se cansaba. Mike, compañero de trabajo y fiel acosador. Bueno a decir verdad la palabra acosador era muy fuerte si, pero ya estaba mas que harta de el. Era algo insoportable. ¿Cuántas veces iba a tener que decirle que no? Me estaba quedando sin excusas, hasta le había pedido a Jacob que me diese algunas ideas.

-"No lo creo"- dije mirándolo.

Mike abrió la boca para hablar pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta y se oyó una gran carcajada. Ambos miramos a la puerta y mi aire se quedo atascado en mis pulmones. Iba a tener que ir al medico si seguía viendo a aquel dios griego mas veces.

Ahí estaban las seis personas que vi en Paramon, allí estaba él. Edward, mi obsesión. Nunca mejor dicho…

Al pasar por la barra, Edward me miró de reojo y me pareció que reía torcidamente. Me tuve que recordar como se respiraba.

¿Qué hacia el en la cafetería? Tonta Bella, ¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer? Lo que hacían todos…

-"¿Y que dices? ¿Cuándo te quiten el castigo?"- dijo sonriendo.

-"Será mejor que atienda Mike. Ya hablaremos después"- dije y el asintió esperanzado. Rodee los ojos, este muchacho no pillaba una indirecta…

Estaba echa un flan. Cogí mi libreta y un bolígrafo y me dirigía la mesa donde se habían sentando.

No me había fijado antes, pero todos tenían una belleza asombrosa. No me extrañaba nada que estuviesen todos emparejados. Aunque Jacob me dijo que "mi obsesión" no…

Cuando llegue a la mesa todos me miraron. Mis manos temblaban. Cálmate Bella, vas a quedar como una tonta… me dije. Cogi aire antes de hablar para tranquilizarme. No quería que mi voz sonase entrecortada.

-"¿Qué van a tomar?"- dije lo mas tranquila que pude. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas mirar a todos menos a Edward. Si lo miraba a el, toda la compostura que había podido reunir se iría al garete.

-"Cinco coca-colas, cuatro hamburguesas y… ¿Qué habías dicho Tania?"- me dijo una chica morena con el pelo corto. Era muy guapa, bueno todos eran muy guapos.

La chica que me había hablado parecía bajita, era muy paliada, como todos y tenia un cuerpo muy escultural. A su lado estaba un chico, también muy guapo. Rubito y con un cuerpo bien formado. La miraba embobado, por lo que supuse que serían novios. Al lado de este se encontraba un muchacho muy grande, mis ojos se abrieron un poco cuando me fijé en el, aunque supe disimular muy bien, este estaba dándole pequeños besos a la chica que tenía a su lado. Tenía un cabello rubio muy largo y parecía una modelo. Al lado de esta estaba Edward, en el cual no me quise fijar mucho. Y por último se encontraba la que supuse que era Tania, puesto que la chica del cabello corto la miraba a ella. Esta tenía el cabello pelirrojo y era también muy bella.

Todos parecían salidos de una revista de moda. Me daban un pelin de envidia…

-"Una ensalada, gracias"- dijo mirándome rápido y fijando su vista en Edward.

-"Todo esto, gracias"- me volvió a decir la chica del pelo corto con una sonrisa.

-"Ahora mismo lo traigo todo"- dije sonriéndole.

Cuando llegue a la barra y le dije a Bruno, el cocinero, todo lo que habían pedido me fije por primera vez, disimuladamente, en él. Cuando miré el me miraba también y en sus labios surgió una sonrisa torcida. Mire hacia otro lado rápidamente y note como mis mejillas se encendían. Odiaba ser tan obvia siempre. Intenté concentrarme en otras cosas.

Les llevé las bebidas y más tarde la comida. Estuvieron bastante tiempo sentados en aquella mesa y cada segundo yo me volvía más torpe. Solo de pensar que el estaba allí y me alteraba de una forma sobrenatural.

Miraba furtivamente y casi siempre lo pillaba mirándome. La chica que había pedido una ensalada, Tania, por otra parte se veía muy cariñosa con el. Estuvo todo el rato intentando llamar su atención. Solamente hablaba cunado el lo hacia y solamente se dirigía a el. Cuando Edward hablaba con los demás ella se quedaba callada y comía. Me pareció bastante extraño.

Me pidieron la cuenta y una repentina ola de tristeza me lleno. Se marchaba y ya no sabia cuando iba a poder volver a verlo… Les llevé a la mesa la notita con la cuenta y volví a la barra con los platos y los vasos.

Poco después se levantaron para marcharse. Yo me puse a colocar los platos y los vasos en el lavavajillas, para no mirarlo.

-"Aquí tienes"- dijo aquella voz aterciopelada que ocupaba la mayor parte de mis pensamientos. Me sobresalté un poco y me puse de pie rápidamente para mirarlo.

-"Gracias"- dije cogiendo el dinero que había dejado sobre la barra y sonrojándome de nuevo.

Me dio otra sonrisa torcida y me marchó.

Estuve varios minutos ahí plantada sin poder moverme. Esto era una enfermedad, me dije.

Cuando fui a dejar el dinero en la caja me di cuenta que entre ellos había una pequeño papel doblado. Se me aceleró el corazón. Lo abrí lentamente, como si al abrirlo fuese a estallar…

_Te eché de menos el viernes en Paramon, _

_Espero que este no faltes_

_Un beso chica de azul_

_Edward_

No sabia como lo haría pero como que me llama Isabella Marie Swan este viernes iba a ir a Paramon. Costase lo que costase…

**Otro capitulo más.**

**Este me ha costado escribirlo la verdad, no me he quedado muy convencida con el pero bueno…**

**Gracias a las personas que dejaron review en el capitulo anterior y en los demás. **

**Respecto a la pregunta que me hacías, Natasha Granger, ahora entenderás por que dije 6 y no 5.. ^^**

**Bueno pues espero de todo corazon que os haya gustado y que si no es mucha molestia de verdad como dije ya en mi otro fic, no cuesta tanto leer y dejar tu opinión. Por lo menos ami me hace muchisima ilusiòn recibir review, esas cosas son las que premian mi esfuerzo y mis ganas de escribir.**

**Bueno como siempre me enrollo cantidad jaja**

**Un beso y hasta pronto**


	5. Chapter 5

_-"No se como lo haré pero el viernes tengo que ir a Paramon"- le dije a Ángela el jueves en la cafetería del instituto. _

_-"¿Estás loca?"- dijo- "Te recuerdo que estas castigada Bella"_

_-"La loca eres tu"- dije mirándola-"Ya has leído la nota, ¿Qué quieres que haga?"- dije dándole un bocado a mi manzana-"Tengo que ir"- dije convencida._

_-"Pues no se como"- dijo Ángela pasándome la nota. La guardé en mi carpeta._

_-"No tengo ni idea. Necesito tu ayuda"- dije suspirando._

_-"¿Mi ayuda?"- dijo con una ceja levantada-"De eso nada Bella, ya tengo que agradecerle bastante a tu madre el que no le dijese a mi madre lo de la escapada a Seattle como para hacer otra cosa y estar castigada. En otra circunstancia te ayudaría pero a decir verdad aprecio mucho mis fines de semana con Ben"- se cruzó de brazos. Yo la miré asombrada._

_-"! Pero Ángela!"- dije con la boca abierta-"Eres una mala amiga"- hice un puchero._

_-"Lo que quiero es que no hagas tonterías, eso no es ser mala amiga, todo lo contrario. Estoy pensando en ti Bella"- me dijo-"¿De verdad quieres que tu castigo aumente hasta que tengas cincuenta años? Tus nietos van a estar muy interesados por el echo de que su abuelita Renne no te deje salir a la calle"- dijo alzando de nuevo la ceja._

_-"Renne no se va a enterar"- dije mirando hacia otro lado._

_-"¡Pues claro que se va a enterar! Es Renne"- exclamó levantando un poco los brazos-"Nadie engaña a Renee"_

_-"¿Por que no?" Yo puedo y eso haré"- dijo desafiante._

_-"Te pillará. No sabes mentir Bella"- dijo riendo._

_-"No me hace gracia"- le saqué la lengua como una niña pequeña-"Ángela por favor, me gusta mucho ¿vale? Necesito ir…"- le dije. _

_-"De verdad que te entiendo"- dijo suspirando-"Pero creo que lo mejor es esperar a que tu madre te quite el castigo. Así podrás ir sin remordimientos"._

Ahí quedo la conversación de esa mañana con Ángela. Estuvo intentando convencerme para que no fuese esta noche a Paramon durante todo el día de ayer y de hoy. Otras veces sus trucos habían funcionado pero esta vez no.

Esta mañana en la hora del almuerzo había insistido tanto y había sido tan pesada que le había echo creer que si, que ella tenía toda la razón y que no saldría de mi casa esta noche bajo ningún concepto. Una gran mentira.

En este momento me encontraba poniéndome unas medias tupidas marrones. Esta vez iba a ponerme una mini falda vaquera y una camiseta blanca sin mangas. Unas botas altas marrones y unos pendientes de madera. Mi pelo lo había recogido en una coleta alta, aunque un tanto informal. No me había maquillado mucho. La verdad es que me gustaba lo que veía en el espejo. Solo esperaba que a _Edward_ también le gustase.

Había tenido muchísima suerte, tanta que ni yo misma me lo creía.

Mientras estaba en la ducha mi madre me había avisado que Charlie y ella irían a la reserva a cenar con el padre de Jacob. Había tenido que fingir una jaqueca para poder tener excusa y quedarme "en casa". Renee se lo creyó, algo totalmente normal ya que no solía mentirles a mis padres en ningún momento, hasta ahora. Pero eran cosas de la edad, la adolescencia era así, o eso era lo que me decía yo para acallar mi mala conciencia.

Además era algo de vida o muerte. Tenia que verlo si o si. Parecía algo enfermizo. La verdad que me estaba empezando a asustar.

Cuando cogí las llaves de mi chevy escuché el teléfono. Supuse que sería Renne para decirme que ya habían llegado a la Push.

-"¿Si?"-dije colocándome el abrigo.

-"Bella"

-"Ángela"-dije sorprendida-"Creia que eras mi madre"-reí.

-"¿De verdad tienes jaqueca?"- preguntó.

-"¿Cómo sabes tu eso?"- dije intentando que no se me notase nerviosa. No sabía mentir, lo sabía, y me conocía demasiado. Me iba a pillar.

-"Estoy en la Push"- dijo tranquilamente-"Tu madre te ha excusado por no poder venir por tu gran dolor de cabeza. No te creo Isabella Swan"

-"¿Por qué no?"- repliqué. Disimula Bella… disimula.

-"Por que creo que estas arreglada, con la chaqueta puesta y con las llaves de tu chevy en la mano"- dijo confiada.

Miré hacia mi mano y apreté las llaves.

-"No has acertado en nada"- dije intentando sonar graciosa.

-"¿De verdad?"- dijo riendo. Escuché un golpe en la ventana de la cocina y solté un grito. Me giré asustada y vi a Ángela con el teléfono en la oreja mirándome envenenadamente y a su lado estaba Jacob con cara de no enterarse de nada.

No me extrañaba nada. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Ángela traerse a Jacob? Ahora tendría que dar doble explicación. Suspiré frustrada mientras abría la puerta de casa.

-"¿Dónde vas?"- me regañó Ángela.

-"¿Tu que crees?"- dije retándola.

-"¿No tenías jaqueca?"- dijo Jacob evaluando mi ropa-"¿Por qué vas vestida así? Nunca había visto a nadie con jaqueca y pintada" rió-"¿Estabas jugando a las mamás y a los papás"- lo miré mal y el soltó otra carcajada.

-"¿Por qué lo has traído?"- dije mirando a Ángela.

-"Queria venir a verte. Ya sabes como es de cabezota, nada le puede hacer cambiar de opinión. No es por que no lo intentara, de verdad"- respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Suspiré.

-"¿Qué pasa?"- dijo el aludido-"¿Alguien puede explicarme que pasa y el por que no me entero de nada?"

-"Jacob"- me miró expectante-"No estaba jugando mamás y papás"- dije y el sonrió de nuevo-"Lo que pasa es que me voy a Paramon"

-"¿Paramon?"-dijo abriendo lo ojos-"¿Paramon Paramon, al que fuimos juntos hace dos semanas? ¿Al Paramon de Seattle?".

-"Si"-dije.

-"No"-dijo Ángela poniéndose delante de mi-"No te voy a dejar ir a Paramon Bella"

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Por que estas cometiendo una estupidez"- contestó-"Y todo por…"

-"No es una estupidez"- la corté antes de que se fuese de la lengua.

No tenía ningún interés en que Jacob se enterase de esto.

-"¿A que vas a Paramon?"- preguntó Jacob-"Y sola…"

-"Es una larga historia"- le dije.

¿Por qué no me dejaban irme? Iba a llegar demasiado tarde. Era un largo camino en coche hasta Seattle. ¿Por qué habían llegado justo en el momento en el que me iba? Esta noche no iba a salir bien… algo me lo decía.

-"¿Me lo puedes contar? La verdad es que estoy muy interesado en oírla"- dijo alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos

-"Es muy larga de verdad"- dije mirándolo suplicante-"Mañana te la cuento, ¿si? Además parecéis mis padres"- dije elevando los brazos.

-"Bella…"-comenzó Ángela.

-"Por favor Ángela de verdad por favor no le digas nada a Renne"- miré a Jacob-"y tu tampoco. Solo quiero ir a Paramon esta noche, ¿vale?"- vi que Jacob abría la boca y lo corté-"Es muy importante, no te preocupes que te lo contaré, no ahora mismo pero te lo contaré te lo prometo"

-"Está bien"- dijo Ángela finalmente suspirando-"Le diremos a Renne que estabas durmiendo y que te hemos dejado descansar"

-"Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias"- dije dándole besos por toda la cara. Ella rió-"Os quiero mucho enserio, de verdad"-dije abriendo la puerta y corriendo hacia mi chevy.

-"Me debes una explicación"-gritó Jacob desde la puerta-"Y tu también no creas que te vas a librar"- Ángela sonrió inocentemente. Reí desde la cabina de mi coche.

Parecía que la noche iba mejorando.

**Edward**

-"¿Estás listo?"- dijo mi hermana Alice asomando la cabeza por la puerta de mi habitación.

-"Cinco minutos"- le contesté pasando mi mano por mi pelo desordenado intentando peinarlo un poco.

-"Sabes que es imposible"- dijo Alice riendo. La miré mal-"Los chicos están abajo. No tardes mucho hermanito"-dijo y se marchó brincando, algo totalmente normal en ella. Alice era así, hiperactiva y dulce. Algunas veces podía sacarte de tus casillas y querer matarla, pero otras te la querías comer.

Reí internamente y me giré de nuevo hacia el espejo intentando de nuevo, inútilmente, acomodar mi cabello para que quedase bien. Suspiré frustrado. No era mucho pedir, solo quería que se viese que me había peinado o al menos eso intentaba diariamente.

Mi hermana y la mayoría de las chicas de mi instituto y que conocía me decían que el pelo "revuelto" o "despeinado" me hacía parecer interesante y sexy, algo que me halagaba demasiado para que mentir, pero por un día que quería peinarme me cabreaba no poder hacerlo.

Cinco minutos después y con el mismo pelo, despeinado, baje las escaleras de mi casa de dos en dos encontrándome con mis amigos sonrientes.

Esta noche, como todos los viernes, íbamos a Paramon, el pub de Seattle, donde vivimos. Era el local de moda, todos los jóvenes con nuestra edad aproximadamente iban allí.

Yo tenía dieciocho años, mi hermana Alice tenía dos años menos que yo y mi hermano Emmett era el mayor de los tres, tenia veinte. A su lado se encontraba Rosalie, su novia, de mi edad y a su lado se encontraba Jasper, mi mejor amigo, hermano mellizo de Rosalie y novio de mi hermana Alice.

Si, todo quedaba en familia.

-"¿Vamos todos en el Jeep?"- dijo Jasper cogiendo a mi hermana de la mano saliendo de mi casa.

-"Claro"- dijo Rosalie

-"No yo voy en el volvo"- dije temiéndome lo peor por mi comentario.

-"¿Por qué?"- dijo Alice con una ceja levantada. Como esperaba Alice se dio cuenta de que algo tramaba.

-"Pues…"-dije pasando una mano por mi pelo rezando por tener algo que inventar y rápido. Alice era un hacha en descubrir cosas.

-"Alice querida"- dijo Emmett acercándose a mi y colocando una mano sobre mi hombro-"Tu hermanito esperará ligar esta noche, como siempre"- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-"¿Y si cuela y la lleva a casa en coche? Podría besarla y que ella se dejase"- continuó mi idiota hermano-"o… ese beso puede llevar a muchas posturas de kamasutra, ya sabes"- dijo dándome un codazo en las costillas.

-"Cállate Emmett"- dije mirándolo mal.

-"Tu sabrás"- dijo Alice yendo hacia el Jeep saltando-"¡Nos vemos en Paramon!"- dijo antes de saltar dentro del todo terreno negro de mi hermano Emmett.

La verdad es que el idiota de Emmett tenía toda la razón. Lo que él y los demás no sabían, creo que a excepción de Alice, que como ya he dicho anteriormente es toda una vidente y no se pueden tener secretitos con ella, era que si que deseaba poder irme con una chica de Paramon. No con cualquier chica sino con ella, _Bella, _creía que se llamaba así o por lo menos así la había llamado su amiga el día que chocó conmigo y me tiró su copa encima. Esa noche estaba buscándola, en realidad había ido solo para poder verla de nuevo. Desde que la había visto la semana anterior a esa no había podido parar de pensar en esos ojos chocolate, sus labios rosados que me llamaban a probarlos sin descanso y esa melena caoba que hacía que mis dedos picasen por el deseo de encerrarlos en ellos.

Llevaba tres semanas deseando que llegasen los viernes para poder ir a Paramon y poder verla y hablar con ella. A decir verdad, tenía a todas o casi todas las chicas que yo quisiera, era un tanto popular y tenía mi encanto. Nunca me he caracterizado por ser un chico tímido, aunque la mayoría de las veces son ellas las que se acercan a mi, no me da ningún tipo de vergüenza ser yo el que lo hiciera. Pero con ellaera algo totalmente distinto. No sabía por que pero había algo en ella que se me hacía especial. Me salía un poco el chico tímido, aquel chico que creía que no existía en mi interior. Aunque a decir verdad tampoco había tenido la oportunidad de poder mostrarme ante ella mas de cinco minutos.

La vez que me había tirado su bebida había sido yo el que había propiciado esa situación. La vi entre la multitud dirigiéndose el baño y no pude resistirme a poder hablar con ella, aunque fuese verla de nuevo, de cerca. Me llamaba muchísimo la atención, no podía remediarlo. Había fingido que había no había sido a propósito y le dije mi nombre esperando que ella me diese el suyo, pero vino su amiga, a la que le agradezco que dijese su nombre, ya que ella no parecía dispuesta a decirlo, y se la llevo antes de poder pestañear.

La semana siguiente había ido a Paramon con el propósito de entablar una conversación con ella, aunque fuese corta, pero por más que la había buscando no la encontré. Supuse que no había ido. Me sentí un poco frustrado y había tenido que conformarme con una tal Jessica Stanley que se me puso a tiro. Nada comparado con la satisfacción me haberme ido con ella.

El miércoles me había sorprendido, gratamente, al entrar a la cafetería cerca de casa y encontrarla. Vamos a esa cafetería con regularidad y nunca la había visto allí, supuse que debía ser una nueva empleada o que solo trabajase los miércoles. Tenia entendido que cada camarero trabaja un día de la semana. Había tenido suerte.

Al entrar me percaté de que Mike, que iba a mi clase, estaba intentando que ella accediese a salir con el algún día del fin de semana. Reí internamente cuando ella lo rechazó con clase. Me alegre demasiado por ello. Todo el tiempo que permanecimos en la cafetería me la pasé mirándola disimuladamente. No quería que los demás se diesen cuenta de ello. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, creo que no disimulé muy bien, puesto que mi preciosa e hiperactiva hermana Alice, alias la duende, se había dado cuenta seguro. Al pagar la cuenta no pude resistirme y le dejé una nota. Esperaba que ella lo tomase bien y fuese hoy a Paramon. Deseaba que estuviese allí.

Llegué más pronto de lo que esperaba, ya que iba inmerso en mis cosas y no me di cuenta de la velocidad a la que iba.

No tuve que hacer cola ya que Simón, el portero, me conocía de sobra y me dejó pasar sin ningún problema. Una vez dentro localice a mis hermanos y mis amigos en el lugar de siempre y le pedí una copa a Maria, la camarera.

Estuve un rato mirando a la muchedumbre para ver si la encontraba, sin existo. Suspiré y tomé un trago de mi bebida.

-"Edward"- me saludaron

-"Hola James"- sonreí incomodo.

No me caía nada bien. Había intentando sobrepasarse alguna vez que otra con Alice, Rose y Tanya y era un tanto asqueroso. Teníamos que soportarlo por que su familia era amiga de la mía y ambos eran los socios de la empresa en la que trabajaba mi madre y su padre de decoración.

-"¿Ya has encontrado presa para esta noche?"- dijo sonriendo.

-"No la verdad es que no"- respondí bebiendo de nuevo-"¿Tu?"- pregunté.

-"Claro tío"-dijo dándome en el hombro. Se puso a mi lado-"Ves aquella chica morena que esta allí"- dijo señalándome hacia la barra-"Aquella de coleta alta y facciones perfectas. Pues esta noche va a ser mía"-rió

No podía ser. La chica a la que James se refería era ella, _Bella. _No podía ser, ella tenía que ser mía. Había estado esperando este momento tres semanas. No iba a permitir que un idiota como James lo intentase antes que yo.

-"Eso lo veremos"- dije antes de beberme lo que quedaba de la copa y caminar hacia ella.

**Mil perdones por tardar tanto. No tengo perdón lo sé =(**

**He estado muy liada con la universidad y he tenido poco tiempo para sentarme a escribir. **

**La historia ya va teniendo un poco mas de aceptación y me alegra mucho ^^**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Es la primera vez que mezclo en un mismo capitulo POV de los dos, así que no se como ha quedado. **

**A las lectoras de Amor entre libros, no os preocupéis que antes de lo que pensáis el capitulo esta subido =)**

**Saludos =)**


	6. Chapter 6

Había llegado antes de lo que creía a Seattle, todo gracias a mi gran "desesperación" por ver a aquel muchacho que hacia que cometiese la estupidez de mentirles a mis padres con una supuesta jaqueca, "enfurruñarme" con mis amigos y venir sola en coche hasta Seattle de noche para verlo.

En el momento en el que conseguí encontrar un aparcamiento para mi camioneta y me puse en la cola para entrar a Paramon, supe y estuve más cuerda que nunca en que esta no sería la primera ni la última vez que haría este tipo de cosas por Edward Cullen. Sentía que él era el tipo de chico que te hacia perder la cabeza. En realidad lo estaba sufriendo en mis propias carnes.

El rato que estuve esperando para entrar dentro del club lo pasé pensando en todas las explicaciones que le tendría que dar a Jacob sobre todo esto. No tenia ni la menor idea de lo que le iba a decir. Sabía lo que me esperaba, su típico y aburrido sermón de "hermano mayor". Los chicos blablabla…solo quieren blebleble… era desesperante. Me exasperaba que Jacob se comportase tan sobreprotector en algunas ocasiones, en realidad yo era la mayor de los dos y él se comportaba como si fuese al revés. La teoría de Ángela y de mis padres era que estaba totalmente enamorado de mi, hasta las trancas, algo que yo veía una soberana tontería, pero una tontería realmente estupida. ¿Cómo iba a estar Jacob enamorado de mi? Podría estar igualmente enamorado de Ángela, pero no, todos se empeñaban que era de la torpe y simple Bella, repito, que gran tontería. Lo que no entendían era que su comportamiento se debía a todos los años que habíamos pasado juntos. Prácticamente toda nuestra vida y por eso se comportaba así.

O eso quería creer yo.

Ya que el día que tuve una cita con Sam, uno de los mejores amigos de Jacob, se puso echo una fiera, le faltó atarme a la pata de mi cama para que no pudiese ir al cine con el. Me enfadé mucho con Jacob y estuvimos casi dos semanas sin hablarnos por aquella tontería. En realidad no era una cita para nada, solo era una salida de amigos. En aquella época Sam me parecía un chico muy atractivo aunque ahora me caía realmente mal. Desde ese día nada volvió a ser lo mismo y eso que solo nos dimos un beso, nada más, un simple beso.

Jacob no era para nada un chico feo ni difícil de mirar, para que mentir, pero no estaba enamorada de el. Creo que si en todos los años que nos conocemos no he sentido mas que amor fraternal por él, lo mejor de todo es que si de verdad él esta… bueno, siente esas cosas por mi que dicen, que se las guarde y espere a la persona indicada para él.

Con todo el tiempo que estuve con mis paranoias "Jacobianas" y mis pensamientos no me di cuenta de que había llegado a la entrada y que al portero solo le faltaba zarandearme o pegarme una patada en la espinilla para que me centrase y le hiciese caso, cosa que me asustó, tenía toda la cara de hacerlo sin remordimiento.

Una vez dentro sonreí como una idiota, por fin estaba allí. No sabía por que pero me sentía bien, libre… La música ensordecedora me llenaba de pies a cabeza y mi cuerpo me pedía movimiento. Algo que por ahora no iba a hacer, de todas formas, ¿Qué hacia una chica sola bailando como loca? Pues nada… la boba. Esperaba poder bailar con él. Ese pensamiento hizo que se me erizase el vello de la cabeza a los pies. Volví a sonreír.

Decidí que por ahora estaría un tiempo en la barra bebiendo algo. Parecía que todas las personas que iban solas se colocaban allí y como yo iba sola… Al llegar me pedí lo mismo que la otra vez que fui con Ángela, estaba dulce y me gustaba. Se me acercaron varios chicos con la intención de bailar o invitarme a beber algo cuando rechazaba lo primero.

Me estaba empezando a deprimir, llevaba casi más de una hora sola y no lo veía por ninguna parte. Decidí esperarme un rato más solo por si lo veía y si no me marchaba a casa. Pedí otra copa y me apoyé en la barra a esperar de nuevo.

-"Hola chica de azul"-escuché a mi lado. Me sobresalté y me gire rápido topándome con unos ojos verde esmeralda.

-"Hola"- le sonreí.

-"Has venido"- dijo apoyándose en la barra a mi lado. Asentí-"No creía que vinieses. Pensaba que me tomarías por loco o que no te ibas a acordar de mí. Soy Edward, chocamos y me derramaste tu copa, ¿te acuerdas?"- me dijo. ¿Qué pregunta era esa? ¿Cómo no iba a acordarme de él? Si no hacia otra cosa, hasta soñaba con él.

-"Claro que me acuerdo, sino no habría venido"- dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-"Me alegro de verte, _Bella_"- me dijo.

Mi corazón bombardeaba con fuerza y miles de mariposas revoloteaban en mi estomago cuando pronunció aquellas palabras. ¿Cómo podía ser eso verdad?

-"¿Enserio?"- dije sin poder evitarlo. El asintió sonriendo de lado. Que sonrisa mas preciosa tenía, no se si lo había dicho alguna vez antes. Era una de mis cosas preferidas junto con Cumbres Borrascosas y Romeo y Julieta.

¡Si, ya se que no tenía que ver nada una cosa con la otra pero así soy!

-"Claro"-dijo-"Que sorpresa me diste cuando entré a _Sweet And Cakes_ y te vi detrás del mostrador. No sabía que trabajabas allí y eso que voy casi todos los fines de semana"

-"Solo lo hago los miércoles"- informé.

-"Creo que a partir de ahora iré más los miércoles"- mi corazón volvió a latir furioso en mi pecho.

-"Estaría bien"- sonreí

-"Oye, ¿no te han dicho nunca que no tienes que hablar con desconocidos?"- reí.

-"Si, muchas veces. Pero últimamente me estoy saltando algunas recomendaciones. Además nos hemos visto más de tres veces por lo que en teoría no eres un desconocido. Pero si quieres que deje de hablarte solo tienes que decirlo y…"- dije resuelta. ¿Quién era y que había hecho con Isabella Swan?

-"No, no por supuesto que no señorita"-dijo-"A veces es bueno hablar con desconocidos"-me guiñó el ojo y me sonrojé de nuevo. ¿Por que no paraba de hacer eso?-"Y cuando hablas de recomendación te refieres a…"

-"No venir a Paramon esta noche, por ejemplo"

-"Vaya"-sonrió-"Menos mal, me gusta esa rebeldía"-rei. Iba a contestarle cuando nos interrumpieron.

-"Edward amigo"- se oyó a nuestro lado y Edward se volvió hacia el muchacho con el gesto serio.

-"James"- gruñó.

-"¿No me vas a presentar a esta hermosura?"- dijo mirándome. Me sonrojé. Odiaba ser así, por cualquier cumplido me sonrojaba.

-"Bella"- le dijo-"Este es James".

-"Un _buen_ amigo de Edward"- dijo acercándose a mi y plantándome dos largos besos en las mejillas. Creo que no podía estar más roja.

¿De donde salían todos estos chicos? ¿Qué pasa que solo se relacionaba con modelos de revista o que? Aquel chico era guapísimo, aunque no más que Edward.

Era rubio y llevaba el pelo cogido en una coleta. Que le quedaba muy bien, por cierto.

Miré a Edward que tenía el gesto serio, muy serio y supe que aquel chico en realidad no era tan amigo como quería aparentar, se le notaba a mil leguas que no se caían nada bien.

-"¿Algo más?"- le dijo Edward.

-"Claro. ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?"- me dijo extendiendo su mano para que la cogiese.

-"No quiero ser descortés pero la verdad es que prefiero quedarme con Edward"- dije lo mas educadamente posible que pude. No me daba buena espina ese muchacho.

-"¿Por qué preciosa?"- dijo sonriendo engreídamente-"No me dirás que te gusta el mas que yo…"

No contesté, ¿Qué iba a decir, que solo había venido para poder verlo? Estaba mas guapa calladita. Debido a mi silencio se carcajeó.

-"Dejala en paz James"- dijo Edward-"No quieres problemas"- James volvió a reír. Me daba miedo…

-"No me das miedo Edward. No hables por ella, por que te hayas llevado a la mitad de Paramon a la cama no quiere decir que ella también quiera"- dijo mirándome con una sonrisa traviesa.

¿Edward se había acostado con medio Paramon? Dios… ¿Por qué a mí?

-"¿Quieres irte con el?"-me preguntó Edward

-"No. Quiero quedarme aquí… contigo"- dije lo último susurrando.

¿Quería quedarme con el sabiendo que era un poco "promiscuo"?

La Bella racional decía que saliese corriendo de aquel club, me metiese en casa y nunca más me acordase del nombre de Edward. Pero la otra Bella, la nueva alocada Bella que nació unas semanas anteriores decía que me quedase y que le invitase a casa… ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Definitivamente se me había ido la hoya..

-"Ya la has oído. Esfumate"- dijo con rabia contenida en la voz.

-"De acuerdo"- dijo levantando las manos en signo de derrota-"pero cuando te folle y no vuelvas a saber mas de él ya sabes donde estoy preciosa"- me dio una arcada.

-"No le hagas caso Bella"- dijo cuando se marchó. Le sonreí débilmente-"Enserio es un idiota. No es mi amigo ni nada de eso, no se por que a dicho eso. Mis hermano y yo tenemos que ser más o menos agradables con él por que su padre trabaja con la mía en un empresa… ya sabes asuntos de negocio"- dijo sonriendo.

-"No tienes que darme explicaciones, pero la verdad que si se le ve un poco idiota"-rió

-"Me caes bien"- dijo mirándome fijamente. Me puse colorada de pies a cabeza-"¿Yo te caigo bien?"

-"No lo se"-dije encogiéndome de hombros-"No nos conocemos lo suficiente para ello"

-"Tienes razón"-sonrió de lado. Me contuve para no suspirar de deseo-"Tendremos que conocernos más"

-"Si"- dije mirando el reloj-"pero creo que será otro día"- el enarcó una ceja.

-"¿Por?"

-"Por que es tarde y tengo que irme a casa, sino se me harán las tantas y mis padres se preocuparan"- mentí en lo último. Ya estarían preocupados si supiesen donde estaba.

-"Te llevo"-se ofreció.

-"No, no hace falta. Traigo mi coche"

-"Oh"- parecía decepcionado-"¿Vives lejos?"

-"Forks"-dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-"Es un sitio muy verde, ¿no?"-rió.

-"Un poco, ¿has estado alguna vez?"

-"Pocas la verdad"

-"Bueno…"-dije mirando hacia otro lado. No tenia ganas de irme, quería quedarme con el charlando de cualquier cosa pero eran mas de las dos de la mañana y llegaría mas tarde de las tres si no me marchaba ya. Ya había tenido lo que quería, verlo y hablar con él pues ya era hora de irme-"Me tengo que ir"- dije mirándolo pena.

-"¿Enserio tienes que irte o es por lo que a dicho el idiota de James?"- vaya era muy espabilado.

-"Tengo que irme"-mentí. Lo otro tampoco me hacia nada de gracia pero no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

-"De acuerdo. Te acompaño hasta el coche"

Para salir del club Edward cogió mi mano para no perdernos entre la gente. Cuando su mano rozó la mía sentí como miles de mariposas revoloteaban sin descanso por mi estomago. ¿Qué tenia este muchacho? Era algo inexplicable.

Al salir de Paramon insistí en que no me acompañase hasta el aparcamiento pero parece ser que es más cabezota que yo, que ya es decir, e íbamos los dos en silencio hasta mi camioneta.

Después de lo que el tal James había dicho sobre él, me sentía un poco incomoda. Sabía que Edward debía de tener muchas conquistas, era realmente un monumento de hombre, ¿Por qué debía de ser virgen? Pues eso era algo que a la sosa y aburrida Bella no se le había ocurrido en ningún momento.

No se me había ocurrido que alomejor era lo que buscaba de mi, sexo, y eso era algo que no sabía hacer.

Soy virgen, lo admito y es algo que no me avergüenza en absoluto. No es que sea una chica conservadora ni antigua que quiera esperar hasta el matrimonio para poder hacerlo, simplemente no se había dado el caso. Pensaba que cuando llegase el chico con el que estuviese a gusto, lo quisiese y supiera que el también me quiere a mí lo haría, pero solo había dado en mi vida un casto beso y aunque no fue un completo desastre ya hacia casi un año de eso, por lo que se me había olvidado completamente como era eso de besar… era patética.

-"¿Bella me escuchas?"- dijo Edward sacándome de mi ensoñación.

-"No, perdona. Estaba pensando en otra cosa"-sonreí-"¿Qué decías?"

-"¿Qué si tienes novio, rollo o algo parecido?"- volví a sonrojarme

-"No"- dije a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

Iba a preguntarle ¿y tu? Pero preferí callarme.

-"Ya hemos llegado, es este"-dije mientras buscaba las llaves en el bolso.

-"¿Esto?"- preguntó

-"Si, ¿Pasa algo?"- dije levantando una ceja. No me gustaba que se metiesen con mi camioneta. La quería mucho.

-"Esto no es coche. Esta casi para la chatarra"- dijo conteniendo la risa.

-"¡Ey!"- le di un golpe en la cabeza-"No te metas con la abuela de tu coche"- soltó una carcajada y por primera vez pude oírla realmente. Era una risa musical, realmente preciosa. ¿Por qué todo de él tenia que gustarme? Era una enfermedad.

-"Tienes razón, perdóname abuela"-dijo mirando a mi coche y esta vez fui yo la que rió.

-"Tienes una risa preciosa"-dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-"Gracias"- dije intentando no mirarlo.

-"¿Me das tu número de teléfono? Me gustaría verte otro día"

-"Claro"-susurré.

Cuando le di el numero me giré a abrir la puerta del coche para montarme mientras el guardaba mi numero en su móvil.

Cuando me di la vuelta Edward estaba muy cerca y me miraba fijamente a los ojos. ¿Desde cuando estábamos así de cerca? No me había dado cuenta de cuando nos habíamos acercado tanto el uno a otro.

-"Te han dicho alguna vez que eres preciosa"- dijo acariciando mi mejilla, que podían sacarse de allí cuatro o cinco tonalidades de rojo. Negué con la cabeza incapaz de articular palabra-"Pues lo eres"- dijo y sentí como sus labios se juntaban con los míos con delicadeza.

Sus labios se movían lentos esperando que los miso respondieran pero aun no podía salir del shock como para hacerlo. Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar. No sabía exactamente si me acordaba o no de como se besaba, por que no estaba pensando en ese momento, solo quería dejarme llevar, sentir y disfrutar de su sabor, que era exquisito. Comencé a mover mis labios con mayor urgencia y los entreabrí esperando que entendiese el mensaje y metiese su lengua para saborearla sin descanso. Algo que entendió perfectamente por que sentí que metía su lengua salvajemente en mi boca a la vez que gemía. Eso no se por que pero me excito muchísimo. Pasé mis manos por su cuello y hundí mis dedos en su pelo cobrizo acercándolo más a mi boca si es que eso era posible.

Estuvimos no se cuanto tiempo devorándonos hasta que nos falto la respiración.

Si antes creía que era guapo ahora no tenia palabras para describirlo. Gracias a mis manos tenía el pelo mucho más desordenado que de costumbre y sus labios estaban hinchados por los besos y rojos. Eran más que apetecibles.

-"Vaya"-dijo pasando su mano por el pelo nervioso.

-"Si"-dije sonrojada-"Bueno hasta pronto tengo que irme si no se me hará muy tarde"

-"vale"- dijo dándome un casto beso en los labios-"Podrias avisarme cuando llegues"

-"claro"-dije besándolo de nuevo.

-"Vale"-beso.

-"De acuerdo"- beso

-"Si"-beso. Reí

-"Sera mejor que dejes de besarme sino no voy a poder irme"-rió

-"Vale. Hasta pronto Bella"

-"Adios"-dije poniendo el coche en marcha.

Todo el trayecto hacia casa me la pasé recordando aquel maravilloso beso. Dios, besaba genial y sabia mejor todavía. Aun podía sentir su sabor en mi boca y me encantaba.

Lo mejor de todo es que tenía su número del móvil y eso era un paso más que grande. No podía esperar para contárselo a Ángela. No me iba a creer.

Llegue como predije mas tarde las tres de la madrugada. Aparqué y baje silenciosamente de mi camioneta. Decidí que lo mejor sería llegar a mi habitación por la ventana. Fui en silencio hasta debajo de mi ventana y empecé a trepar por las plantas trepadoras que habían enroscadas en la pared de la fachada. No podía subir mas de la mitad de esta, ya que me resbalaba, estaba empezando a frustrarme a este paso se haría de día y me iban a pillar. Suspiré.

-"¿Necesitas ayuda?"-dijo una voz divertida a mis espaldas.

Solté un grito ahogado y me volví esperándome lo peor…

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, de nuevo estoy aquí. Se que últimamente tardo mucho en actualizar, pero es que la universidad ocupa la mayor parte de mi tiempo y tengo que reconocer que la otra mitad la ocupan los otros fics! **** así que pido perdón y me comprometo a subir capitulo al menos cada dos semanas máximo!!**

_**¿Quién será el que "ha pillado" a Bella trepando hasta su habitación?**_**... espero que os haya gustado el capitulo!**

**Un besito y gracias a todas las personas que han dejado review en los anteriores capítulos. **


	7. Chapter 7

Fui en silencio hasta debajo de mi ventana y empecé a trepar por las plantas trepadoras que habían enroscadas en la pared de la fachada. No podía subir más de la mitad de esta, ya que me resbalaba, estaba empezando a frustrarme, a este paso se haría de día y me iban a pillar.

Suspiré.

-"¿Necesitas ayuda?"-dijo una voz divertida a mis espaldas.

Solté un grito ahogado y me volví esperándome lo peor…

-"¿Pero que haces aquí?"-dije llevándome una mano al corazón intentando tranquilizarlo-"Por poco me da un infarto por tu culpa estupido"

-"Eh eh"-dijo levantando los brazos-"Nada de insultos"-lo miré mal.

-"Repito, ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora Jacob?"

-"Te estaba esperando"- dijo encogiéndose de hombros-"Creo que me debes una explicación de lo que ha ocurrido esta noche"

-"Te la daré si yo quiero, no te debo nada"-dije dándome la vuelta e intentando volver a trepar.

-"Me lo prometiste al salir por esa puerta. Me dijiste que me lo ibas a contar"- dijo

-"¿Pero tiene que ser ahora?"-dije frustrada-"Es tarde y estoy ocupada intentado subir a mi habitación por si no te has dado cuenta"

-"Bella"-dijo cogiendo mi chaqueta y estirándome para bajarme de la pared.

-"Está bien"- dije cansada-"Fui por un chico, ¿vale? Ahora déjame que sigua subiendo, no quiero que Renne o Charlie me pillen"

-"¿Un chico? ¿Qué chico?"- no le hice caso-"Bella… ¿Qué chico?"

-"No lo conoces"-mentí

-"Se te olvida que te conozco de toda la vida y se perfectamente cuando estás mintiendo Isabella Swan, así que dime ahora mismo la verdad, ¿Quién es ese chico?"- suspiré, era realmente frustrante cuando se ponía sobreprotector, no lo soportaba.

-"Jacob, mira es muy tarde ¿vale? Tengo cero ganas de discutir en este momento y solo quiero llegar a mi habitación y tirarme a la cama por que estoy realmente cansada. Llevo una hora de viaje desde Seattle hasta aquí y estuve también una hora para ir allí ¿podemos dejar esto para otro día? Por favor…"le dije.

Esperaba que se lo tragase todo y no preguntase nada. No quería decirle nada sobre Edward.

Suspiró

-"Está bien"-dijo con los labios entrecerrados-"Mañana te quiero en la Push y me lo contarás todo"- me señaló acusadoramente.

-"No puedo"-dije y él abrió para boca para protestar-"Estoy castigada ¿recuerdas?"-me encogí de hombros.

-"Cierto. Pues vendré yo. No creas que te vas a librar de esto. Buenas noches"- me dio un beso en la frente y se marchó.

-"Buenas noches"-dije cruzándome de brazos enfurruñada.

Tras varios intentos me di cuenta de que trepar no era lo mío, por que lo que decidí entrar silenciosamente por la puerta.

Giré la llave con cuidado y entré de puntillas intentando hace el mínimo ruido posible, ya que a Renee la despertaba una mosca volando, algunas veces creía que dormía con un ojo abierto. Aún no comprendía como podía dormir con los ronquidos de Charlie. Un misterio inexplicable.

Cuando estaba a punto de poner un pie en el primer escalón vi que la luz de la habitación de mis padres se encendía y escuché pasos. Entré en pánico.

–"¿Qué hago, que hago? Piensa Bella…"-me dije mientras miraba a todos los lados esperando encontrar una respuesta.

Me acordé de que había dejado mi manta en el sofá por la tarde al ver Orgullo y Prejuicio por décima vez, por lo que corrí "silenciosamente" hasta el comedor y me envolví en ella intentando tapar mi ropa. Me deshice la coleta y me corrí el maquillaje como si acabase de levantarme de la cama. De nuevo "corrí" hacia la cocina y tome un vaso y lo llene de agua. Suspiré y salí de la cocina rumbo a las escaleras preparada para la actuación de mi vida.

Cuando mismo salí de la cocina choque con lo que supuse que seria mi madre y la luz del comedor se encendió.

-"¡Bella!"-grito mi madre sobresaltada-"¿Se puede saber que haces a estas horas?"

-"Vine a por un vaso de agua mamá"-dije inocentemente enseñándole el vaso que tenia en la mano.

-"¿Cómo esta tu jaqueca?"- me pregunto

-"¿El que?"- estaba mujer estaba loca, ¿De que jaqueca me estaba hablando?

-"De la jaqueca que tienes y por la cual no has podido ir a la Push a cenar con nosotros"-me explico mi madre como cuando tenia cinco años.

¡Oh Dios! Por poco la cago… vaya memoria de pez tengo.

-"¡Ah! la jaqueca"-dije tocándome la cabeza haciendo un gesto de dolor-"Ya estoy mejor. Para eso es el vaso de agua, tengo una pastilla en mi habitación lista para tomármela"- con que facilidad estaba mintiendo, algo bastante raro en mi.

-"De acuerdo corazón. Espero que mañana ya estés mejor, acuéstate ya que dormir hace bien para el dolor"- me daba pena tener que mentirle a mi madre con lo compasiva que era, pero era lo mejor, si se enteraba que le había mentido y me había ido a Seattle para ver a un chico aumentaría mi castigo cincuenta años mas y era lo ultimo que quería.

-"Buenas noches Mama"-le dije antes de subir a mi habitación casi corriendo y cerrando la puerta rápidamente.

Me senté en mi cama y me puse el pijama lentamente mientras recordaba con todo detalle el delicioso beso que Edward me había dado hace menos de dos horas. No podría creerlo, había sido como un sueño, el mejor beso de mi vida. A decir verdad no me habían dado muchos pero en comparación con el de Sam era cien mil veces mejor. No podía dejar de pensar en sus labios suaves y delicados.

Suspire dejándome caer en la cama. Estaba feliz, muy feliz a decir verdad. Al ir a Paramon no me había imaginado que volvería con un beso suyo. No podía esperar para contárselo todo con lujo de detalle a Ángela y para volverlo a ver. Por lo menos ahora tenía su número y el tenia el mío, podía llamarlo y verlo cuando quisiese, es mas podría repetir aquel beso cuando quisiera…

¡Edward me ha besado¡ grite en mi mente y patalee feliz en mi cama hundiendo mi cara en mi almohada soltando un grito de felicidad.

Ya era muy tarde cuando me quede dormida finalmente. Entre la hora y todas las sensaciones que había vivido a lo largo de la noche y del día estaba realmente muy cansada y no lo había notado hasta el momento en el que mi cuerpo toco mi calido y acogedor colchón y había cerrado los ojos dejando a Edward a un lado.

Desperté con la luz del sol y sonreí como una boba cuando de nuevo vinieron a mi mente las imágenes de la noche anterior. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja baje a desayunar.

-"Buenos días mama"-dije dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-"Buenos días papa"-dije acercándome a el y dándole otro beso.

-"Vaya, parece que alguien a amanecido contenta esta mañana"-dijo mi padre leyendo el periódico.

-"¿Qué te pasa Isabella?"-dijo mi madre poniendo un plato con tortitas en el centro de la mesa.

-"Nada"- me encogí de hombros-"¿No se puede ser feliz?"-dije llevándome un trozo de tortita a la boca. Mi padre río y mi madre suspiro.

Desayune con la sonrisa tonta dibujada en mi rostro e incluso cuando mi madre me obligo a limpiar profundamente mi habitación no desapareció mi mal humor. Renne se sorprendió cuando le regale una sonrisa y no replique ni refunfuñe para nada.

-"Creo que la pastilla de anoche le a echo mucho efecto Charlie"-escuche decirle Renne a mi padre. Charlie soltó una carcajada.

-"No días tonterías, seguro que esta contenta por algo que le habrá pasado…"

No escuche mas por que medio bailando me fui a mi habitación de nuevo para limpiarla. Puse música y mientras me hacia la cama bailaba al ritmo de la música y cantaba las canciones que me sabia.

-"Vaya cambios de humor tiene la señorita Swan"-dijo una voz conocida a mis espaldas.

-"Hola Jacob"-dije terminando de ordenarme los libros que tenia en el suelo.

-"Hola a ti también Bella"-dijo Ángela.

-"¡Ángela!"-dije dándome la vuelta feliz-"Tengo muchas cosas que contarte"- sonreí.

-"A mi también"-dijo Jacob sentándose en la cama.

-"¿Cómo que?"-dije indiferente.

-"Como por que ayer fingiste una jaqueca, fuiste a Paramon sin permiso, mentiste a tus padres y a nosotros lo intentaste, viniste tan tarde y sobre todo ¿Qué es eso de que fuiste por un chico? ¿Quién?"-dijo Jacob.

-"Sh"-dije cerrando la puerta de mi habitación rápidamente-"¿Eres tonto? No digas esas cosas en voz alta y menos cuando mis padres están cerca, ¿Qué quieres que se enteren?"-le pregunte

-"Pues así por lo menos dirías alguna verdad y dejarías de mentir"- iba a replicarle cuando Ángela puso paz.

-"Basta chicos, no es un tema para tratar aquí, Bella tiene razón Jacob. Se mas discreto"

-"Esta bien, pero contéstame a lo que te he preguntado Bella, anoche lo deje correr por que era muy tarde pero no te libraras de decirme el nombre del chico por el que has hecho todo esto"

-"Pues…"- piensa Bella… me dije, no podía decirle que fue por Edward por que se notaba que no le caía nada bien…-"Fue por Mike"-dije finalmente.

-"¿Mike?"-dijo extrañado-"¿Qué Mike? ¿De donde sale ese chico?"

-"Es un compañero de trabajo"-dije rápidamente-"Te dije que no lo conocías"

-"Pero… ¿Ese no es el pesado que no paraba de pedirte salir?"-dijo un poco enfadado.

Mire a Ángela para pedirle ayuda.

-"Que mas te da Jacob"-dijo defendiéndome.

-"Claro que me da"-dijo alzando a voz-"Bella es… es nuestra amiga"-tartamudeo al final-"Y claro que me importa con quien salga y deje de salir"-dijo airado.

-"Baja la voz"-susurre-"Si, es el pero al final decidí darle una oportunidad, es divertido y me río mucho con el"

-"¿Tu lo sabias?"-le soltó a Ángela.

-"Claro"-dijo encogiéndose de hombros mirando hacia otro lado.

-"Genial"-se puso de pie-"Simplemente genial, soy el ultimo en enterarme de todo. Cuando se os ocurra contarme lo que os pasa me llamáis, me largo"

-"Jacob"-me puse de pie para seguirlo pero el ya había cerrado la puerta con un golpe que hizo que Ángela y yo nos sobresaltásemos-"¿Qué mosca le ha picado?"- le pregunte a Ángela.

-"La mosca Bella Swan"-dijo sonriendo.

-"No empieces de nuevo"-me senté a su lado.

-"Es que es cierto, tu eres la única que no se da cuenta de que esta enamorado de ti y por eso le sienta tan mal que hayas salido "supuestamente" con Mike. Por cierto, ¿Mike? Puag"-dijo haciendo una arcada. Solté una carcajada.

-"Tienes razón, nunca se me ocurriría decirle que si pero es lo único que se me ha ocurrido"

-"¿Por qué no le has dicho que fuiste por Edward?"-pregunto

-"Se habría enfadado el doble créeme. El fue el que me dijo su nombre y no parecía que le cayese muy bien, ni el ni ninguno de los que lo acompañaban"

-"Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué es eso que tienes que contarme?"- cuando dijo esas palabras me puse colorada como un tomate-"¿Qué paso Isabella Swan para que te sonrojes de esa manera?"-río.

-"Me beso"-dije atropelladamente.

-"¿Qué?"-dijo sonriendo-"No puedo creerlo, ¿En enserio?"-asentí sonriendo también-"¿Cómo fue?"

Estuve contándole todo lo que paso hasta que mi madre me llamo para comer y Ángela se marcho a casa. Le prometí que la llamaría por la noche para que ella me contase su salida con Ben y tratar algunos temas de clase.

Estuve toda la tarde haciendo los deberes y antes de dormir llame a Ángela como le había prometido y estuvimos hablando una media hora hasta que decidimos dormir.

El domingo me sorprendí al despertar y ver que hacia un día precioso. Había sol, algo raro en Fork que llovía día si y día también. Eso me alegro el día más si es posible. Estuve toda la mañana mirando mi móvil para ver si tenía alguna llamada o mensaje de Edward pero nada, no me había llamado, ni si quiera una pérdida de el tenia. Estuve tentada a mandarle un mensaje pero me resistí, preferí hacerme la dura, si quería verme que me llamase el.

Estaba dándole vueltas a mi móvil en mi mano cuando sonó. Solté un gritito y mire la pantalla. Era Edward, ¡Oh Dios! Hablando del rey de Roma…

-"¿Si?"-conteste con la voz temblorosa.

-"¿Bella?"- pregunto con aquella voz aterciopelada que rondaba mis sueños.

-"Soy yo"-dije riendo.

-"¿Cómo estas?"

-"Genial"-respondí suspirando-"¿Tu?"

-"Igual"- río-"llamaba para preguntarte si te apetecería ir a tomar algo esta tarde conmigo"

¿Dijo lo que creo que a dicho? Tomar algo… ¿El y yo? ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Quise gritar, pero recordé que estaba castigada y mi felicidad se esfumo.

-"Pues… me encantaría pero no puedo"-dije triste

-"¿Por qué? ¿Estas huyendo de mi?"- pregunto dolido.

-"No"-me apresure a decir-"Para nada, solamente me viene un poco mal"

-"Por favor"-susurro y me pareció irresistible. Poco a poco me iba convenciendo. Algo que no era muy complicado puesto que yo estaba deseando salir con el a donde me llevase.

-"Esta bien"-suspire-"Voy a ver lo que puedo hacer"

-"Vale"-dijo mas feliz-"Te veo en la puerta de tu cafetería a las cinco, ¿Te parece bien?"

-"Si"-conteste

-"Hasta ahora Bella"

-"Adiós"-susurre cuando el colgó.

Deje caer mi móvil en la cama y escondí mi cara en mis manos, ¿Cómo se supone que voy a estar a las cinco en la cafetería si estaba castigada y no tenia ningún plan para poder salir de casa? No tenía ninguna escusa que fuese creíble en este momento.

Baje al comedor donde estaba mama viendo un programa de la televisión y me senté a su lado lista para improvisar.

-"Mami..."- le dije mirándola con ojitos de cordero degollado.

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres Isabella?"-dijo riendo.

-"¿Me dejas salir?"-dije

-"No"

-"¿Por qué?-dije separándome de ella

-"Por que estas castigada"-dijo mirándome de reojo.

-"Voy a casa de Ángela a hacer los deberes"

-"Puedes hacerlos en casa"

-"No entiendo un problema y ella me lo explicara"

-"No"

-"Mama"-refunfuñe

-"Bella"-dijo siguiéndome la corriente.

-"No te rías de mi"-dije haciéndome la ofendida al ver que ella intentaba no reírse.

-"No me estoy riendo de ti, me río contigo"

-"Por favor Mama… tengo que salir"-dije, no sabia que hacer para que me dejase salir. Tenia que hacer algo y rápido.

-"¿Para que quieres salir con tanta desesperación? Si no sabes un problema no pasa nada, sacas muy buenas notas en matemáticas y el profesor Bones entenderá que…"

-"Es por un chico"-solté sin pensar.

-"¿Qué?-dijo mirándome con los ojos como platos

-"Que un chico me ha invitado a salir y me gusta mucho"-dije sonrojada mirando hacia otro lado-"Me gustaría mucho salir por que no se si tendré otra oportunidad"- en realidad esto no era mentira, no sabia si Edward me iba a volver a invitar a salir si ahora le decía que no.

-"¿Enserio?"-dijo feliz-"Oh mi niña ya esta echa toda una mujer"

-"Mama"-dije seria-"¿Entonces puedo salir?"

-"Claro"-dijo sonriendo-"Pero no le digas nada a tu padre, a el le diremos que fuiste a casa a Ángela a hacer los deberes de matemáticas así que llévate el libro y todas las cosas del instituto"-dijo sorprendiéndome

-"Gracias Mama"-la abrace y le di besos por toda la cara-"Te quiero, te quiero eres la mejor"

-"Lo se, lo se"-dijo restándole importancia y riendo.

-"Voy a arreglarme"

-"Esta bien. Por cierto, ya sabes que cuando vuelvas me tienes que contar con detalle todo lo relacionado con el chico, no creas que te libraras"

No le hice caso y sonrojada de nuevo, como odiaba eso, subí a mi habitación como un cohete y comencé a arreglarme

A las cinco menos diez ya estaba en el aparcamiento de la cafetería dentro de mi Chevy esperando a Edward. Me había puesto muy sencilla, un vaquero claro, una camiseta rosa, chaqueta negra y bailarinas negras.

Escuche un golpe en la ventana y me sobresalte soltando un pequeño grito. Allí estaba Edward con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro. Sonreí al verlo mientras abría la puerta y bajaba del coche.

-"Hola"-dijo

-"Hola"-dije tímida

-"Estas muy guapa"-dijo y me sonroje

-"Gracias"

-"Bueno, vamos a dentro"

Edward camino delante y yo lo seguí nerviosa hasta la cafetería. Una vez en la puerta se paro y me abrió la puerta como un caballero. Me sonroje nuevo. Tenia que descubrir algo para dejar de sonrojarme de esa forma todo el tiempo, era realmente vergonzoso.

-"Ahí están"-dijo Edward mirándome con esa sonrisa torcida que me encantaba.

-"¿Perdón?"-dije mientras lo seguía hasta una mesa con varias personas.

-"Hola chicos"-dijo Edward sentándose con aquellas personas-"Esta es Bella"-dijo señalándome.

¿Íbamos a estar con estas personas? Me sonaban de algo y me di cuenta de que eran los que estaban con el en Paramon el día que lo vi por primera vez y que fueron a la cafetería. Me sentí un poco decepcionada al caer en la cuenta de que esto no era del todo una cita como yo me había imaginado. Me sentí un poco fuera de lugar y un tanto tonta por pensar lo que no era.

-"Hola Bella"-dijo alegremente la chica que tenia el pelo corto-"Encantada de conocerte, siéntate aquí"-dijo señalando una silla que estaba a su lado y automáticamente me senté-"Soy Alice, la hermana de Edward"- me sonrío.

-"Encantada"-dije intentando sonreírle. Parecía muy simpática.

-"Yo soy Rosalie"-dijo una chica a su lado. Era rubia e intimidaba un poco-"Soy cuñada de Alice y de Edward. Mi novio es este"-dijo señalando al chico musculoso que estaba a su lado-"Emmett"-cuando lo señalo el sonrío abiertamente y me saludo efusivamente con la mano. Sonreí y le devolví el gesto tímidamente-"También soy cuñada de Alice por mi hermano Jasper"

-"Yo"-dijo el chico que estaba sentado al lado de Emmett-"Un placer conocerte Bella"

-"Igualmente"-dijo un poco mas cómoda.

-"¿Tu no dices nada Tanya?"-dijo Alice molesta a la chica con el pelo rojizo que estaba al lado de Edward al ver que no decía nada.

-"Hola, ya sabes mi nombre por Alice, así que… ¿podemos pedir ya?"-dijo entupidamente.

-"Claro cielo"-le contesto Edward dándole una gran sonrisa torcida y le acaricio el pelo con delicadeza.

¿Cielo? ¿Qué me estaba perdiendo? Creo que me quede con la boca abierta mas tiempo del debido y que Alice y Rose, como ella me había pedido que la llamase, se dieron cuenta por que enseguida se pusieron a conversar conmigo y a preguntarme cosas sobre mi, mis gustos, de donde era y muchas cosas mas.

Todos eran muy simpáticos y me sentía muy a gusto hablando y compartiendo cosas con ellos. Con el que no estaba muy a gusto, a decir verdad nada, era con Edward. Desde que habíamos entrado por la puerta no me había dirigido la palabra ni si quiera una sola mirada, lo que me hacia sentir muy mal. Si llego a saber esto no habría salido de casa. No me arrepentía por que había conocido a Rosalie, Alice, Emmett y Jasper que eran personas encantadoras y estaban haciendo que mi tarde no fuera tan mala al final de cuentas.

-"Lo siento chicos pero ya es hora de irme"-dije

-"Aun te queda mucho de viaje, ¿verdad?"-me pregunto Rosalie

-"Una hora mas o menos"-conteste

-"Espero poder verte de nuevo"-me dijo Alice dándome un abrazo. Me sorprendí pero se lo devolví gustosa. Me había caído genial, como todos.

Me despedí de todos menos de Edward que estaba muy ocupado hablando y tonteando con Tanya, alias la bruja calabaza, según me había susurrado Alice hace unos minutos.

Al salir, luchaba por que mis lágrimas no saliesen de mis ojos, no quería que me viesen llorar y menos por Edward.

Estaba por montarme en mi Chevy cuando escuche que alguien me llamaba.

-"¡Bella!"-dijo Alice corriendo hacia mi seguida de Rosalie-"Te dejabas la chaqueta"

-"Muchas gracias"-dije limpiándome una lagrima que corría por mi mejilla.

-"Bella…"-dijo Rosalie acariciándome el brazo.

-"Estoy bien"-dije con una sonrisa falsa

-"Bella, yo quiero mucho a mi hermano pero no te conviene, eres muy buena y el bueno…"

-"Es un puto mujeriego"-acabo Rosalie

-"Te lo decimos por tu bien"-asentí

-"Muchas gracias chicas"

-"Nos has caído muy bien, esperamos verte de nuevo muy pronto"-me dijo Rosalie dándome un caluroso abrazo

-"Lo mismo digo, gracias de nuevo por hacer la tarde mas llevadera"

-"De nada Bells"- dijo Alice sonriéndome.

Sonreí por el diminutivo.

-"Hasta pronto"-dije montándome en el coche y saliendo del aparcamiento rumbo Fork.

De camino a casa pensé en todo lo que había pasado esta tarde y en lo que me habían dicho las chicas. En estos momentos odiaba a Edward Cullen y juro como que me llamo Isabella Marie Swan que no voy a volver a caer nunca más bajo la tentación de aquellos ojos verde esmeralda.

A partir de hoy Edward Cullen no existía para mí…

**¿Podrá Bella cumplir su promesa de no volver a ver a Edward? ¿Caerá de nuevo a sus ojos esmeraldas?...**

**Hola, de nuevo por aquí con un nuevo capitulo larguito, después de lo que os e echo esperar creo que os lo merecéis ^^. Espero que os guste, ya estoy acabando los exámenes y parece que estoy inspirada y tengo hasta el capitulo 10 mas o menos estructurado y solo falta editarlo asíque no os hare esperar mucho! **

**Muchos besos y hasta pronto **

**Pd: muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que dejaron review en el capitulo anterior, que por problemas de tiempo (universidad dichosa ¬¬) no he podido contestar uno a uno como ami me gusta y nada, gracias ^^.**


	8. Chapter 8

Por la mañana Renne casi tuvo que despertarme arrojándome un cubo de agua helada. No había dormido nada bien debido a todo lo que sucedió con Edward la tarde de ayer. Pero mejor no recordarlo, por que se me formaba un nudo en la garganta y había decidido, después de estar media noche llorando a lagrima viva, que se acabo Edward Cullen para mi.

En realidad me echaba parte de culpa a mí por ser tan rematadamente tonta. No toda la culpa es mía, esta claro, por que "quien yo se" tenia el 99% de ella. A pesar de eso, tenia que reconocer que me había montado mi película con todo lo del beso. Creía que íbamos a casarnos, tener muchos hijos, un perro corriendo por el jardín, seriamos felices y comeríamos perdices, cuando en realidad no conocía para nada a aquel chico.

Mi madre siempre me decía que era demasiado ingenua, cosa que yo no lo creía, pero ahora tengo que admitir que tiene toda la razón. Soy la más ingenua de todas.

Ahora entendía el "odio" que Jacob parecía tener por el, seguro que no le caía bien por que era un puñetero mujeriego. Algo que me había confirmado Alice, su propia hermana y Rosalie su amiga y cuñada.

No sabia que pensar… por un lado lo odiaba con toda la mi alma y por otro... bueno mejor no decir la otra parte, por que solo acordarme de sus ojos, su sonrisa y esos labios tan apetecibles, me daban ganas de olvidarlo todo y lanzarme a sus brazos de nuevo cuando tuviese oportunidad.

No pude concentrarme bien en clases por la falta de sueño y por mis malditos pensamientos sobre Cullen.

Por fin sonó la campana del almuerzo y fui más o menos feliz a la cafetería. Había prometido que me mantendría fuerte, nada de lloros a partir de hoy. Y muchos menos por alguien que no se lo merece.

¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en el? Era tan frustrante. Cada pensamiento desde que me había levantando de mi cómoda cama era hacia el. Lo evitaba pero no podía dejar de darle vueltas al tema. Me estaba empezando a deprimir cuando Ángela, muy sonriente, se sentó a mi lado con una bandeja llena de comida.

-"¿No comes nada?"-me pregunto extrañada.

-"Si, me he traído una manzana y un zumo de casa"-dije sacándolo de la mochila-"Solo esperaba que llegase alguien para no comer sola"

-"¿Te pasa algo?"-pregunto-"Te noto alicaída"

-"Ayer quede con Edward por la tarde"-dije como si nada.

-"¿Con Edward? ¿Ayer? ¿Enserio?"-asenti-"¿Y el castigo?"

-"Renne me levanto el castigo para poder salir con el"

-"¡¿Qué!"-chillo llamando la atención de dos mesas a nuestro lado.

-"Sh, baja la voz"- le pedí

-"Ya estas largando por esa boquita tuya Swan"-dijo sonriendo.

Si supiera…

-"Fue todo un desastre. Un completo desastre"-Angela me miro extrañada-"Me llamo por la tarde, casi suplicándome que fuese con el a tomar algo. Ingenua de mi accedí y convencí a Renne para que me dejase salir con el. Ya sabes como es mi madre, fue decirle que era por un chico y todo cambio. Estaba mas que encantada con que saliese y me levanto el castigo"

-"No puedo creerlo"- rió ella.

-"Pues creelo. Bueno, pues fui al lugar donde habíamos quedado en encontrarnos y allí estaba. Entramos a la cafetería y no estábamos solos. ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que cuando lo conocí estaba acompañado de cinco personas más? ¿Y cuando lo vi en la cafetería igual?"-Angela asintió-"Pues ayer también estaban ellos. Me sentí tan tonta Ángela, creí que era una especie de cita. Estaba muy incomoda y sabes que yo soy muy tímida para esas cosas. No sabia donde meterme. Todos fueron muy amables conmigo"-sonrei al acordarme de la risa de Emmett y de las caídas que tenia Alice-"Me hice amiga de todos menos de una persona. Se llama _Tanya_"-escupi su nombre-"Fue super borde y amargada conmigo. Pero lo peor no es eso, Edward pasó de mí toda la tarde y estuvo coqueteando con la tal Tanya. ¿Puedes creerlo?"

-"¿Qué no te hizo caso en toda la tarde?"-dijo con la boca abierta

-"Si"-agache la mirada-"No se por que hizo eso. ¿Para que me invito entonces? No entiendo nada…"

-"No quiero decírtelo Bella, pero te lo voy a decir igual. Te lo dije"-la mire mal-"No me mires así. Te lo advertí. Te dije que no te ilusionaras mucho con ese chico. Es un cabron por lo que parece"  
-"Lo se. No voy a quedar con el nunca mas"- dije mordiendo mi manzana.

-"¿Segura?"-asenti-"Enserio Bella, yo quiero lo mejor para ti y ese chico no lo es"- se me formo un nudo en la garganta y asentí de nuevo incapaz de hablar.

Yo si que había creído que Edward era el chico adecuado para mí, pero me equivoque.

-"Jacob"-dijo Ángela saludándolo con la mano-"¿No te sientas con nosotras?"-dijo levantando una ceja.

-"No se si soy bienvenido"- Ángela y yo rodamos los ojos al mismo tiempo.

-"No seas estupido lobo"-dije palmeando la silla que estaba a mi lado-"Sientate aquí"

-"Prefiero irme con Seth"

-"¿Qué le pasa ahora a este?"- le pregunte a Ángela sorprendida.

-"Sera por lo del otro día. Seguirá enfadado"-se encogió de hombros.

-"No puedo creer que siga enfadado por esa tontería"

-"Dejalo se le pasara. Siempre se le pasa"

-"Eso espero"-dije mirándolo.

El resto del día pasó sin ningún inconveniente. Jacob seguía ignorándome cada vez lo veía. En clase de matemáticas, donde siempre nos sentábamos juntos, me abandono y se sentó con Seth en segunda fila. Me tuve que conformar con Jessica, tonta, Stanley. No me concentre mucho en la explicación del profesor pensando en como podía pedirle disculpas a Jacob por todo lo que ha pasado. No creía que tuviese que pedirle disculpas pero conociéndolo era lo mejor. Sabía que si no le pedía perdón no iba a volver a hablarme hasta dentro de mucho tiempo. Si algo caracterizaba a Jacob era su tonto orgullo.

-"Jacob espera"-dije corriendo tras el una vez que termino la clase. Me ignoro y ando mas rápido si es posible-"¿Vas a seguir ignorándome mucho mas tiempo?"-le pregunte divertida-"mira que no te voy a seguir mucho tiempo mas eh"

-"¿Qué quieres?"-dijo frenando en seco.

-"Que hablemos"

-"Ya hemos hablando, ¿puedo irme?"- alce una deja.

-"He venido a pedirte disculpas"

-"¿Por qué?"- bufe. Siempre me lo ponía difícil.

-"Por no contarte nada y sin querer dejarte a un lado"

-"Vale"- siguió andando.

-"¡Jacob!"- corrí de nuevo tras el-"¿Quieres parar un momento?"-lo cogi de la camiseta y estire para que parase.

-"Ahora tendrás que comprarme otra camiseta. Me la has dejado grande"- bromeo

-"Tu tienes dinero suficiente, no te aproveches de mi"-rio-"¿Me perdonas? Bueno… ¿nos perdonas? No sabía que te iba a sentar tan mal todo el tema de Paramon. Ya sabemos que tenemos que decirte hasta cuando vamos al aseo"- puso una mueca de asco.

-"Tampoco hace falta que entréis en tantos detalles, ¿sabes?"- reí

-"Entonces…"- dije esperanzada

-"Os perdono pero por favor contad conmigo para esas cosas, se que no soy una chica pero somos amigo. Si no nos contamos las cosas, ¿Qué somos?"

-"Tienes razón"-dije-"Por cierto, ¿no eres una chica? No me había dado cuenta de ello…"- Jacob soltó una carcajada y paso un brazo por mis hombros digiendonos al aparcamiento.

Al salir por la puerta muchas chicas se reían como tontas y murmuraban cosas como "¿de donde ha salido ese bombón? "¿Lo has visto? Es el chico mas guapo del mundo".

-"¿Qué esta pasando?"-pregunte a Ángela cuando llegamos a su lado. Me miro como asustada y alce una ceja.

-"Bella mejor no mires a tu izquierda y vamonos de aquí cuanto antes"- me susurro.

-"¿Por qué?"-dije mirando hacia donde Ángela me había indicado y el aire se quedo atorado en mis pulmones. Sentí como mi boca se abría poco a poco.

Ahí, apoyado en un flamante volvo estaba ni más ni menos que Edward. ¿Qué hacia el aquí?

-"¿Qué hace el idiota este aquí?"-dijo Jacob a nuestro lado con una mueca de disgusto.

-"No tengo ni idea de quien es"-respondio Ángela tirando de mi-"Mejor vamonos"- asentí incapaz de decir nada.

¿Cómo tenia tanta cara de presentarse aquí?

-"Angela"-le dije al darme cuenta de que me llevaba al lado contrario de donde estaba aparcado mi coche-"Mi coche esta al otro lado"

-"Bella, no le hagas caso por favor. Se que te gusta mucho pero no merece la pena después de todo lo que me has contado que te hizo. Piensalo, pasa de el. Devuélvele con la misma moneda"

-"Angela, no te preocupes. Ya te he dicho antes que no pienso volver a quedar con el. Solo tengo que tener autocontrol"

-"Tienes poco"

-"Lo se"-rei-"Pero lo intentare"-mire hacia donde estaba Edward y me puse pálida. El muy cabron…-"Ha aparcado justo al lado de mi furgoneta"-susurre.

-"¿Qué?"

-"Que el muy cabron ha aparcado su coche al lado de mi Chevy"

-"Bella…"

-"Lo se, lo se"-dije dándole un pequeño abrazo.

-"Ten cuidado"- me dijo.

-"Lo tendré. Hasta mañana"-dije andando hasta mi coche.

Tenia que pasar de el. Ángela tenia toda la razón, solo tenia que ignorarlo como el hizo conmigo ayer y todo saldría a la perfección. Devuélvele con la misma moneda... con la misma moneda Bella. Me repetía una y otra vez con forme me acercaba.

No quería mirarlo, lo intente de verdad que lo intente pero falle. No pude resistirme y al pasar por su lado lo mire. Mis ojos conectaron con sus orbes esmeraldas y su típica sonrisa de lado apareció al instante. Hipócrita, quise gritarle pero lo mejor era mantener la boca cerrada.

-"Hola Bella"-dijo-"Ayer te fuiste sin despedirte"

¡Ja! Vaya morro que tiene el tío, no puedo creerlo. ¿Se puede ser más fresco?

-"Pudrete"-dije abriendo la puerta de mi camioneta. El soltó una carcajada.

-"Vamos, no es para tanto"-dijo-"¿Por qué te fuiste así? Creí que te lo estabas pasando bien"- lo mire envenenadamente y me mordí la lengua evitando contestarle.

-"Eddy"-escuche gritar a Jessica a mi lado-"¿Has venido a buscarme?"- rodee los ojos.

¿Eddy? No me extrañaba nada que Stanley haya estado entre las sabanas de Edward. Cada segundo me demostraba que era un mujeriego. Menos mal que me había dado cuenta al tiempo.

-"Puede"-dijo sonriéndole. Me dio una arcada. Encima de todo ahora medio tonteaba con la más zorra de todo el instituto delante de mi cara. No podía creerlo…

-"¿Me llevas a casa?"-dijo ella con tono seductor.

-"Claro, ya que otras personas no quieren acompañarme"-dijo mirándome.

-"Idiota, egocéntrico, cabron, golfo, puto mujeriego, te odio…"-despotrique de camino a casa.

Estaba realmente enfadada. De un momento a otro seguro que me saldría humo por las orejas y por la nariz. Me sentía como un volcán en erupción.

Entre a casa y me dirigí rápidamente a mi habitación cerrando la puerta con un portazo. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie en este momento y sabía que Renne no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad por preguntarme por la estupenda cita de su niña con aquel chico. Bah, pasaba de dar explicaciones en este momento.

La semana paso muy rápida entre libros y apuntes, puesto que se acercaban los exámenes de navidad.

Conforme pasaban los días mi ánimo fue decayendo. Me sentía muy triste a cada minuto que pasaba. No podía dejar de pensar en el innombrable y me sentía muy estupida al hacerlo. Ángela me animaba mucho y Jacob también, aunque ajeno al por que de mi tristeza.

Pronto llego el miércoles y mi madre me tuvo que llevar al trabajo por que mi camioneta estaba en el taller. Fue un día muy entretenido, acabe muy cansada y harta de las insinuaciones de Mike, ya no sabia que hacer para que entendiese que no quería salir con el. Era duro de mollera.

Jeremy me dio el sobre con el dinero que había ganado en el mes y me felicito por el trabajo que estaba haciendo, algo que me animo un poco la moral.

Esa subida de ánimo me duro poco cuando vi que mi madre me había mandado un mensaje diciendo que no podía ir a recogerme, que estaba con una antigua amiga de la infancia. ¿Qué madre deja a su hija tirada? La mía… pero no se lo echaba en cara, podía coger un autobús. Tenía la suerte de que había una parada a unos diez minutos de la cafetería.

Llevaba casi la mitad del camino recorrido hacia la parada cuando un coche plateado se paro a mi lado y bajo el cristal. Mire de reojo y me puse nerviosa al ver de quien se trataba.

-"Bella"-dijo sonriendo. Lo ignore y acelere el paso-"No seas así. ¿Vas a coger el bus? ¿Quieres que te acerque a casa?"

-"Ni en sueños"-dije sin mirarlo.

-"¿Por qué?"- dijo conteniendo la risa.

-"¿Cómo tienes tanta cara de preguntarlo?"-me pare en seco y lo mire.

-"Solo estoy intentando ser amable. Se que no me porte bien contigo el otro día"- solté una carcajada.

-"Vaya…al menos lo admites"

-"¿Montas?"

-"Ya te he dicho que no"-dije seria-"Prefiero irme andando que irme contigo"

-"Bella vas a montar ahora mismo, no te voy a dejar que vayas en autobús. Es un viaje muy largo y yo te dejare en una hora"- lo pensé seriamente pero lo deseche al instante. Devuélvele con la misma moneda, recordé las palabras de Ángela.

-"Dejame en paz Cullen"-dije.

Soltó un suspiro y acelero perdiéndose de mi vista.

Me senté en un banco a esperar que pasase el autobús. Llevaba más de media hora esperando y me arrepentí de no haber aceptado la oferta de Edward, estaba empezando a refrescar y tenía frío. Metí más de media cara dentro del abrigo y vi que de nuevo el coche de Edward se acercaba a mí. ¿No se cansaba?

-"Aun sigues aquí"-dijo divertido. Mire hacia otro lado-"No hace falta que me hables sino quieres, tómatelo como un taxi. Hace mucho frió para estar fuera durante mucho tiempo y aquí dentro tengo calefacción"

-"No"-respondi.

-"No me hagas que me baje y te meta obligada"-dijo-"Creeme que lo haré"

Lo mire y pensé que lo mejor era hacerle caso. ¿Qué mal me iba a hacer? Solo me llevaba a casa como si fuese un taxi, el mismo lo había dicho. No le iba a perdonar por eso y menos hablarle durante el camino como si nada.

Me monte en el coche sin dirigirle la palabra y a penas mirarlo y mire el paisaje todo el camino en silencio.

Así transcurrió el viaje en un rotundo silencio por ambas partes. Solo le hable para indicarle como llegar a casa y para darle las gracias cuando paro en la puerta de esta.

-"Bella"-dijo cogiendome del brazo cuando me iba a bajar.

-"Que"-me solté como si tu toque quemase.

-"Me preguntaba si este viernes vas a ir a Paramon"- lo mire con los ojos como platos.

-"¡A ti eso que te importa!"-medio le grite.

Baje del coche dando un portazo y me metí en casa corriendo. ¿Qué creía el odioso Cullen, que iba a hacer todo lo que el quisiese? Por supuesto que no iba a ir a Paramon… ¿Qué se creía?

**¿Ira finalmente Bella a Paramon?**

**Chicas chicas, calma jaja no linchéis al pobre Edward antes de tiempo. Es verdad que se ha comportado mal con Bella pero todo tiene su explicación y lo iréis entendiendo con el transcurso de la historia.**

**Quiero advertiros que Edward tiene el papel de completo mujeriego, así que no os asustéis y me tireis piedras jaja.**

**Como veis no he tardado mucho en actualizar y nada espero que os guste mucho y me dejéis vuestra opinión. En el anterior capitulo fueron pocos pero bueno, muchas gracias a todas las personas que dejaron su granito de arena. Me anima mucho y hace que me inspiración y mis ganas de subir capitulo aumenten considerablemente.**

**No se si lo sabréis pero he subido una nueva historia "**_**El baile de primavera" **_**y me encantaría que si tenéis un minuto os paséis, ya que acaba de empezar y me gustaría saber vuestra opinión!**

**Un beso muy grande y pronto nos volveremos a leer. **


	9. Chapter 9

Decidí no decirle nada a Ángela sobre el encuentro con Edward en Seattle. No quería que me echase un sermón por acceder a que me llevase a casa. Pero, ¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía quedarme allí sentada en aquel banco muerta de frío esperando que pasase el autobús dios sabe cuando.

Por lo menos eso era lo que me repetía constantemente para no admitir que estaba deseando montarme en su volvo y que me llevase a donde quisiera.

Al llegar a casa, Renne no me pregunto nada sobre la "cita" del día anterior con Edward, algo que agradecía. Creo que la razón es por la cara que traje al volver del trabajo y por que se sentía mal por dejarme tirada y no ir a recogerme.

Dicen que las madres se dan cuenta de todo lo que les pasa a sus hijos y creo que es verdad, tenía la sensación de que mi madre sabía que todo había ido mal e intentaba no sacar el tema.

El jueves y hoy, viernes, pasó sin nada que destacar. Todo volvía a la normalidad con Jacob y eso me ponía bastante feliz, gracias a eso también podía olvidarme de Cullen durante unos minutos. Pero solo unos pocos minutos. Patético, lo se, pero me era totalmente imposible no recordar su sonrisa de lado y aquellos ojos verdes hipnotizantes. Su beso, eso era lo que mas recordaba, ese maravilloso y desgraciado beso que me había dado y que ahora no podía borrar ni con lejía de mi mente…

Suspire.

-"¿Ocurre algo?"-me pregunto Jacob pasando un brazo por mis hombros mientras salíamos del instituto.

-"No"-dije forzando una sonrisa.

-"¡Chicos!"-dijo Ben alcanzándonos-"Se me ha ocurrido que podíamos hacer algo por la noche"

-"Claro tío"-dijo Jacob.

-"Me apunto"-le conteste sonriendo. Pensé que si salía no tendría excusa para sentirme tentada a correr a los brazos de Edward e ir a Paramon esta noche.

-"No se Ben…"-dijo Ángela mirándome.

-"¿Por qué no cariño?"-le contesto.

-"No me digáis que tenéis otra noche de chicas"-salgo Jacob enfurruñado.

-"No"-conteste rápido. ¿Qué le pasaba a Ángela? Seguramente prefería salir con su novio a solas.

-"Entonces…"-le pregunto Ben. Ángela me miro con suplica.

-"Vale. Pues vayamos a Paramon"-dijo mirándome fijamente.

-"¿Qué?"-dije con la voz ahogada. Mire a Ángela y ella me miro con una ceja alzada. Era eso lo que le pasaba, por eso no quería salir esta noche. Por ayudarme.

-"¿A Paramon?"-pregunto Jacob sonriendo-"Joder, pues claro que vamos, estoy deseando volver. ¿Te acuerdas lo bien que lo pasamos la ultima vez que fuimos?"-me pregunto.

¿Qué si me acordaba? Ja. Gracias a eso estoy como estoy en este momento. Si no hubiese dejado que Jacob me arrastrase hasta mi furgoneta, me robase las llaves y prácticamente me secuestrase para enseñarme que era el dichoso club Paramon no estaría así, obsesionada por el estupido y mujeriego Edward Cullen, nunca lo habría conocido, no sabría ni de su existencia y ahora viviría feliz y comería perdices. Podría ser la antigua Bella, la que no se preocupaba por si le gustaba a un chico o no, o la que le daba igual no ser deseada, pero ahora todo había cambiado. Era otra Bella, que se preocupaba por gustar, por gustarle a el, solamente a el.

-"Si… lo pasamos genial"-dije mirando de reojo a Ángela para que me sacase del apuro.

-"¿Por qué mejor no vamos al cine?"-dijo ella de repente-"Podriamos ir a ver que esta en cartelera. Me han dicho que han estrenado una película buenísima"

-"Si, yo me apunto al cine"-dije esperanzada.

-"Sigo prefiriendo Paramon"-contesto Jacob

-"Y yo"- dijo Ben chocando la mano con la de nuestro "amigo" Jacob.

-"Esta bien"- dijo Ángela mirándome y encogiéndose de hombros-"Iremos esta noche a Paramon"

-"No, yo no puedo…"-dije nerviosa.

-"¿Por qué?"-me pregunto Ben desilusionado.

-"¿Es por el castigo?"-dijo Jacob-"No pasa nada Bella, vamos todos y ya veras como convencemos a Renne para que te deje salir. Vamos todos juntos, ella sabe que somos responsables, que yo soy responsable, sumándole el echo de que Renne me ama"-dijo con autosuficiencia. Si no estuviese nerviosa a más no poder seguramente habría rodado los ojos por su comentario.

-"Ya no estoy castigada"-dije

-"Pues no se hable mas"-contesto Ben cogiendo a Ángela de la mano-"Esta noche nos vemos a las diez en el aparcamiento de Paramon, ¿vale?"

-"Que remedio"-susurre.

-"Bella cuando llegue a casa te llamo"- me dijo Ángela mientras era arrastrada por su novio.

-"¿Por qué os tenéis que llamar tanto si os habéis visto durante todo el día. Chicas…"-dijo Jacob a mi lado y reí por su comentario.

-"Son cosas de chicas como bien has dicho"-dije revolviéndole el pelo.

-"No hagas eso"-dijo-"Me hace sentir como un bebe"

-"Es que eres un bebe"

-"Solo tengo un año menos que tu Bella"-dijo mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

-"Pues eso un bebe"- dije sonriendo.

-"Hablo la madura. Tu tienes un alma de abuela"-dijo poniéndose el casco y subiendo a su moto.

-"Lo que tu digas"- conteste sacándole la lengua.

-"Paso por tu casa a las nueve"- me grito al arrancar la moto y salir a toda pastilla. Algo que me recordó a Edw… al innombrable.

-"Enserio Bella, tienes que dejar de pensar en el"-me dije mientras arrancaba mi chevy y salía del instituto camino a casa.

Se me hizo muy difícil no pensar en el en todo lo que restaba de día. ¿Cómo no podía pensar en el sabiendo que esta noche lo iba a ver? Lo que mas me carcomía era la idea de que pensaría que yo había ido por el, para verlo, por que me lo había preguntado y en cierto modo me lo había pedido. Me había insinuado que quería que fuese a Paramon ¿sino para que me lo pregunto?

Me reprendí al pensar en este tipo de cosas, por esto era por lo que me sentía tan mal, por mi estupida imaginación. Claro que a el no le interesaba lo mas mínimo si yo iba a Paramon o no, solo me lo había preguntado para que no le incordiase con sus chicas y poder llevarse a la cama a toda la que se le cruzase por delante esta noche. Ese pensamiento hizo que se instalase un nudo en mi garganta. Tenía que dejar a un lado la obsesión por Edward y olvidarle por completo. Ángela tenia razón, no me convenía para nada. Pero me gustaba tanto que dolía.

Jacob tenia toda la razón al decir que a Renne no le iba a importar para nada la salida de hoy. Esperaba con todas mis fuerzas que me lo impidiese, pero tuvo que saltar Charlie, que si que parece que ama a Jacob, y decir alegremente que no les importaba que saliese con ellos. Renne estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con el y no puso ningún impedimento. Supongo que por la sonrisa que me dio cuando me iba cabizbaja a ducharme y pensar que me iba a poner esta noche, creía que me iba a encontrar con mi "cita" del otro día y eso la hacia feliz. Estaba siendo demasiado prudente para ser Renne, normalmente ya me habría preguntado mil cosas sobre Edward, pero ni si quiera me había preguntando por su nombre y eso se me hacia raro, muy raro. Preferí no pensar más en eso, no tenía ganas de hablar de ello y menos con mi madre.

Poco después de llegar a casa Ángela, como me había dicho, me llamo. Estuvo pidiéndome perdón casi media hora por no poder convencer a Ben de no ir a Paramon. Ya nada de eso importaba, pensé en pasármelo bien y no pensar mas en el. Como si el no estuviese en aquel club, iba solamente a pasármelo bien con mis amigos.

Jacob a las nueve en punto estaba en la puerta de mi casa esperándome dentro de su nuevo coche para irnos a Paramon. No se de donde sacaba este chico tanto vehículo.

-"Vaya que guapa te has puesto esta noche abuela"-dijo sonriendo.

-"Estoy normal y corriente"- dije rodando los ojos

-"Creo que hace años que no te veo con un vestido"-dijo tocando la tela de este.

-"Estas exagerando"-respondi-"Hace poco me puse uno, para que veas que no me prestas atención"-le saque la lengua y el rió.

-"Claro que te presto atención, mas de la que tu te piensas"-dijo fijándose de nuevo en la carretera.

Me mire para ver si me es que me había pasado o iba demasiado ridícula. No creía que Jacob pensase de verdad que estaba guapa. Había escogido un vestido azul marino con rayas de marinero en el pecho y la parte de abajo azul liso. Unas bailarinas azules y el pelo lo había dejado suelto, no tenía ganas de marearme mucho en cuando a eso. En realidad no quería que Edward pensase que me había arreglado para el, que en realidad había sido para eso pero bueno…

Reprimí un suspiro y enchufe la radio para tranquilizarme. Solamente tenía que ignorarle, hacer como que no lo conocía, por mi bien y por el bien de mi amistad con el chico que tenía a mi lado.

El viaje a Seattle fue muy ameno entre risas, como siempre que estaba con Jacob. Llegamos mas pronto de lo que yo esperaba y deseaba. Al llegar al aparcamiento vimos a Ángela y Ben esperándonos fuera de su coche y yo solo tuve ganas de encogerme en mi asiento y desaparecer, no entrar en aquel club y estar en este momento acostada en mi cama o viendo alguna película en casa. ¿Por qué era todo tan sumamente complicado?

-"¿Piensas quedarte dentro toda la noche?"-me pregunto mi amigo divertido bajando del coche.

-"¿Puedo?"

-"No"-contesto riendo-"baja ya o te bajo"-me dijo dando un portazo a su puerta.

-"Esta bien"-conteste enfurruñada.

-"Tio esto es genial. Nunca he venido a Paramon. Parece que lo que cuentan es cierto, es el mejor lugar de marcha de todo Seattle"-decia Ben emocionado mientras esperábamos en la cola para entrar.

-"Te va a encantar, es genial"-le decía Jacob explicándole como es por dentro y lo bien que te lo pasas.

-"Lo siento de verdad Bella"-me susurro Ángela.

-"Ya te he dicho mil veces que no es tu culpa. Estos dos son muy cabezotas"-dije sonriéndole-"No pasa nada. Hemos venido a pasarlo bien y nada me lo va a estropear"

-"¿Y Edward? ¿Qué vas a hacer si te lo encuentras?"

-"Ignorarlo, como el hizo conmigo"-me encogí de hombros.

Conforme nos acercábamos a la entrada me ponía mas nerviosa, hasta el punto de estar echa un flan en el momento de poner un pie dentro de Club, ver los asientos blancos y las luces de distintos colores que adornaban el lugar.

-"Vamos a pedir algo"-dijo Jacob cogiendome de la mano para no perdernos entre la gente.

Su tacto era calido y me extraño lo natural que se sentía cogerle de la mano. Me miro y sonrió cuando llegamos a la barra sin soltarme la mano. Le sonreí de vuelta.

Estuvimos bailando durante un buen rato y me olvide completamente de Edward. No lo busque con la mirada ni una sola vez, todo gracias a mis grandes amigos. No voy a mentir al decir que no estuve tentada a buscarlo, correr hacia el y plantarle el mayor beso de su vida. Todo gracias al alcohol. Había estado bebiendo todo el tiempo que estábamos allí, llevaba por lo menos tres copas, en mí que no bebo estaba haciendo mucho más efecto que en Jacob y en Ben. Las únicas borrachas éramos Ángela y yo, algo que en este momento me importaba más bien poco, solo quería pasarlo bien, lo estaba pasando bien, sin preocupaciones. Sin nada, solo bailando, sintiendo la música y riéndome con mis amigos.

-"Hola Bella"-dijo una voz conocida a mi espalda que hizo que saltase en mi sitio del susto. ¿Por qué ahora que me lo estaba pasando tan bien tenia que venia a estropearlo?

-"Hola"-dije mirándolo de reojo. Ignóralo, me dije.

-"¿Qué haces aquí Cullen?"-escupio Jacob a mi lado mirándolo con odio. Oh, oh pensé…

-"Solo he venido a saludar Black"-dijo Edward divertido

-"¿A saludar a quien?"-dijo Jacob poniéndose frente a el-"Aquí no tienes que saludar a nadie"

-"Vamos tío, déjalo"-dijo Ben cogiéndole del brazo e intentando apartarlo de Edward.

-"Vamos a otro sitio"-dije yo.

-"Sera lo mejor"-dijo Jacob con rabia.

-"¿Puedes esperar un momento?"- me pregunto cogiendome del brazo cuando me disponía a irme disimuladamente detrás de Jacob.

-"No lo creo"

-"Por favor, solo quiero decirte una cosa"

-"¿Qué?"-dije con los brazos cruzados.

-"¿Podemos ir a otra parte?"-me pregunto.

-"Ni hablar, no soy tan tonta como crees Cullen"- le dije sonriendo.

-"Vale, no pensaba aprovecharme de ti si es lo que pensabas"-dijo sonriendo de lado. Me contuve un suspiro de placer que quiso salir de mis traicioneros labios.

( http: / www. Youtube . com / watch?v = DQEv0Uf8swI )

-"¿Me concedes este baile?"-me pregunto Edward medio emocionado cuando comenzaron a sonar los primeros acordes de la nueva canción.

-"Lo siento pero no puedo"-le conteste.

-"Vamos Bella, por favor, es solo un baile. No te voy a comer"-dijo divertido.

-"No, olvídalo"

-"Es una de mis canciones favoritas, por favor"-dijo mirándome fijamente con esos ojos a los que no podía negarle nada.

-"Edward…"-dije flojeando.

-"Por favor, es solo un baile"

-"¿Por qué no otro día? Me están esperando mis amigos"-dije intentando que me dejase ir, aunque lo que mas desease del mundo era quedarme y bailar con el, no esta sino todas las canciones que pusieran esta noche en Paramon.

-"Pero este especial para mi"-dijo mostrando su perfecta dentadura blanca.

-"Esta bien"-dije con la voz ahogada cuando me cogió y me pego a su bien formado cuerpo.

Comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la música, mas bien el me movía al ritmo de la música y yo me dejaba llevar. No me caracterizo por ser una buena bailarina, mas bien una chica bastante torpe, pero con el bailaba muy bien, me sorprendí a mi misma siguiendo el ritmo.

Nos movíamos con sensualidad. Me tocaba por todos lados y eso hacia que mi cuerpo se calentase sobremanera. Nunca me había sentido así, tan deseada, tan bien. Sabía que no debía de sentirme a si pero Edward Cullen era como una adicción para mí.

Me giro y nos quedamos cara a cara, me sonrió torcidamente y puso sus manos en la parte baja de mi espalda y comenzó a movernos de nuevo al ritmo de la música.

-"Baila para mi Bella"- me susurro. Y yo no pude controlarme, seria por el alcohol que me desinhibía y comencé a bailar frente a el, pegada a su cuerpo que parecía esculpido de mármol. Subí mis manos a mi pelo y comencé a mover mi cadera contra la suya sensualmente. Lo mire a los ojos y los vi oscuros de deseo, sonreí poderosa. Me deseaba y sentía que tenía el poder, el control. Era el baile más sensual que había echo en toda mi vida y me estaba encantando. Edward volvió a cogerme posesivamente, escondió su cabeza en mi cuello y me beso en el. No pude controlar un gemido que salio de mi boca. Este hombre me hacia perder la cabeza completamente.

Ya no me acordaba de Jacob, ni de ninguno de mis amigos, solo quería estar pegada a el toda la noche y bailar esta canción una y otra vez. Edward me aparto un poco para mirarme a los ojos y me sonrió torcidamente.

-"Hoy estas realmente preciosa. Siempre estas preciosa pero hoy mas"-dijo rozando mis labios.

-"Basta"-dije mirando sus labios e intentando no saltar a ellos y devorarlos.

-"¿Por qué? Se que me deseas, que deseas esto tanto como yo. Estas deseando que te bese"

-"No"-susurre sin convicción.

-"Mientes"

-"No quiero que me beses"

-"Eso lo veremos"-dijo a la vez que estampaba sus carnosos labios con los míos.

Al principio no respondí a su beso por el shock. No sabia que hacer, mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos que lo besase desesperadamente, que introdujese mi lengua en su boca y batallase con la suya sin descanso. Pero mi parte racional me decía que me apartase, que me había echo daño y si no lo alejaba seguiría haciéndomelo.

Todo pensamiento racional acabo cuando sentí que una mano de Edward se instalaba en mi nuca y me acercaba mas, si es posible, a sus apetitosos labios e intentaba profundizar el beso y otra mano se colocaba sobre mi culo. Ese siempre acto hizo que mis hormonas se activasen y abrí la boca desesperadamente esperando que la lengua de Edward entrase en ella y poder disfrutar de su sabor. Edward soltó un gemido en mi boca y ya no pude mas, me deje llevar. Pase mis manos sobre su cuello y enterré mis dedos en su sedoso pelo.

Como había echado de menos aquellos labios suaves y deliciosos.

En esos momentos solo escuchaba la canción atronadora de fondo y sentía una y otra vez los labios de mi dios personal sobre los míos, me sentía en el cielo…

**Como ven Bella alfinal ha tenido que ir a Paramon, sin ella querer. Después de todo ha acabado con Edward pero no os preocupéis y no la linchéis, ni a ella, ni a Edward, ni a mi jajaajaja.**

**Dentro de muy poco actualizare de nuevo por que tengo el siguiente capitulo casi listo y vienen las explicaciones de Edward a Bella.**

**Muchas gracias por todos los review que recibí en el anterior capitulo y espero que os guste este. **

**Un beso y pasaos por mi nueva historia "**_**El baile de primavera"**_**, que solo tiene un capitulo y espero que hoy mismo pueda subir el segundo.**

**Hasta pronto **


	10. Chapter 10

Ya no me acordaba de Jacob, ni de ninguno de mis amigos, solo quería estar pegada a el toda la noche y bailar esta canción una y otra vez.

Edward me aparto un poco para mirarme a los ojos y me sonrió torcidamente.

-"Hoy estas realmente preciosa. Siempre estas preciosa pero hoy mas"-dijo rozando mis labios.

-"Basta"-dije mirando sus labios e intentando no saltar a ellos y devorarlos.

-"¿Por qué? Se que me deseas, que deseas esto tanto como yo. Estas deseando que te bese"

-"No"-susurre sin convicción.

-"Mientes"

-"No quiero que me beses"

-"Eso lo veremos"-dijo a la vez que estampaba sus carnosos labios con los míos.

Al principio no respondí a su beso por el shock. No sabia que hacer, mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos que lo besase desesperadamente, que introdujese mi lengua en su boca y batallase con la suya sin descanso. Pero mi parte racional me decía que me apartase, que me había echo daño y si no lo alejaba seguiría haciéndomelo.

Todo pensamiento racional acabo cuando sentí que una mano de Edward se instalaba en mi nuca y me acercaba mas, si es posible, a sus apetitosos labios e intentaba profundizar el beso y otra mano se colocaba sobre mi culo. Ese siempre acto hizo que mis hormonas se activasen y abrí la boca desesperadamente esperando que la lengua de Edward entrase en ella y poder disfrutar de su sabor. Edward soltó un gemido en mi boca y ya no pude mas, me deje llevar. Pase mis manos sobre su cuello y enterré mis dedos en su sedoso pelo.

Como había echado de menos aquellos labios suaves y deliciosos.

En esos momentos solo escuchaba la canción atronadora de fondo y sentía una y otra vez los labios de mi dios personal sobre los míos, me sentía en el cielo…

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve con mis labios pegados a los suyos, creo que fueron apenas unos minutos cuando sentí que me empujaban fuerte y me separaban de esos deliciosos labios, algo que hizo que volviese a la realidad y me arrepintiera de aquel maravilloso beso.

-"¿Qué coño estas haciendo Cullen?"-dijo Jacob cogiéndole del cuello de camiseta.

-"¿Tu que crees?"-respondio Edward divertido. Jacob soltó un gruñido.

No sabia que hacer, estaba totalmente bloqueada. Mi mente me decía que los separase pero mi cuerpo no respondía. Solo podía pensar en que es lo que había echo. ¿Por qué me he dejado besar así? Estaba totalmente loca, iba con la intención de ignorarlo y a la primera oportunidad bailaba con el, de una forma nada discreta y sencilla y para colmo me dejaba besuquear. No había puesto mucha resistencia, vale lo admito, pero es que era tan sumamente irresistible.

-"No me provoques sanguijuela"-dijo Jacob agarrándolo mas fuerte-"Por tu bien aléjate de ella"

Note que Jacob empuñaba su mano dispuesto a lanzarle un buen golpe a Edward y eso me hizo reaccionar.

-"Jacob, déjalo. Suéltale ya"-dije cogiendo a Jacob por el brazo para alejarlo de Edward-"basta los dos"

-"Tu cállate"-me espeto furioso-"Ya hablare contigo mas tarde"

Abrí la boca para contestarle pero nada salio de mis labios. No podía creer el tono con el que Jacob me había hablado. ¿Qué le pasaba? Odiaba cuando se comportaba así.

-"No le hables así Black"-contesto Edward con rabia contenida

-"Tu no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer, ¿me has oído?"

-"Basta"-le dije empujando a Jacob y poniéndome en medio de ambos-"¿Se puede saber que es lo que haces?"-le dije furiosa.

Me sentaba realmente mal todo el espectáculo que formaba Jacob algunas veces, no sabia con que derecho se creía de venir y hacer lo que estaba haciendo, por muy mal que le callase Edward.

-"¿Me estas hablando enserio?"-dijo enfadado.

-"Pues claro"

-"¿Cómo que que estoy haciendo? Estoy intentando que este puto mujeriego de mierda no juegue contigo. ¿Sabes lo que hace con las chicas?"

-"Cierra el pico"-siseo Edward detrás de mi-"No sabes de lo que hablas"

-"¿Qué no?"-rio Jacob-"Bella, este tío se liga a toda chica que viene nueva y la que no es nueva a Paramon, no sabe otra cosa que meter su polla. Es un mujeriego de verdad, no toma enserio a nadie. Parece que las ilusiona con no se que cosas y luego les rompe el corazón"

-"Eso no…"

-"Dejale hablar"-le dije a Edward con la voz entrecortada.

Sabía que Edward era un mujeriego pero no creía que era para tanto. Vale a mi me había echo un feo bastante gordo de quedar conmigo y luego hacerme el vació pero todo esto que Jacob me estaba contando era demasiado. No podía creerlo.

-"Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti Bella"-me dijo mirándome con una mueca de dolor que hizo que mi corazón se quebrase un poco.

-"¿Y lo mejor eres tu?"-dijo Edward poniéndose de nuevo delante de mi y encarando a Jacob-"Nada de lo que has dicho es cierto. No te voy a mentir y decir que no ligo con las chicas y que no me acuesto con ellas. Eso ya lo sabes Bella"-dijo mirándome-"O por lo menos algo te habrán advertido Alice y Rosalie, lo se"- asentí.

-"Espera, espera. Tiempo muerto"-dijo Jacob-"¿Conoces a esa chusma?"

-"Cuidado con lo que dices"

-"No puedo creerlo. ¿Entonces todo este tiempo y lo de que venias para ver a Mike, que? ¿Todo era mentira?"-dijo dolido.

-"Jacob…"

-"Bella mira, si de verdad me has mentido y has hecho todo esto para venir a ver a este…"-lo miro con asco-"No tenemos mas de que hablar"

-"Jacob por favor espera…"-dije cogiéndole de la mano-"No te vayas déjame que te lo explique. No es lo que piensas enserio"

-"¿Qué no?"-dijo-"Bella yo y todo Paramon te ha visto besarte con el. Así que no me digas que no es lo que parece por que esta bastante claro"

-"Tienes razón pero…"

-"Ahora no tengo ganas de hablar contigo. Me has decepcionado"-me dijo dolido.

-"Jacob"-respondi con la voz entrecortada-"Espera"-grite cuando vi que se marchaba.

-"Deja que se vaya"-me susurro Edward.

-"Tu no me toques"-le escupí furiosa-"No quiero volver a verte nunca mas"

Conforme dije esas palabras corrí hacia la salida en busca de Jacob. Sabia que esta pelea no iba a ser como las demás, esto no me lo iba a perdonar tan fácilmente. Cuando se marcho parecía demasiado dolido y comencé a asustarme de verdad. Todo el mundo creía que el estaba enamorado de mi y yo me lo negaba constantemente, no quería que eso fuese verdad. No quería perder la amistad de Jacob, me negaba a hacerlo, el era una pieza fundamental en mi vida y sin el me faltaba algo.

Corrí todo lo que la muchedumbre me dejo y el aire fresco me helo los pulmones cuando salir fuera de Paramon.

-"Jacob, ¿podemos hablar?"-dije una vez que llegue a donde estaba su coche aparcado.

Estaba apoyado mirando hacia abajo en su coche. Ni si quiera levanto la mirada cuando lo llame.

-"¿Me vas a hacer el vacío como cuando teníamos doce años?"-dije intentando ser graciosa. Eso normalmente funcionaba.

-"Ya no tenemos doce años, las cosas han cambiado"-dijo serio.

-"Eso ya lo se tonto"-dije apoyándome a su lado.

-"¿Por qué me has engañado?"-me pregunto sin mirarme.

-"Jacob…"-dije

-"Dime la verdad Bella, por favor"-suspire.

-"Te engañe por que el primer día que me trajiste aquí me pareció que no te caía nada bien Edward y no quería que te enfadases conmigo"

-"¿Edward?"-dijo mirándome-"Vaya… que confianzas ¿Cuántas veces lo has visto?"

-"Unas cuantas"-respondi quitándole hierro al asunto.

-"¿Cuántas veces?"

-"No se exactamente cuantas veces Jacob, pero unas cuantas veces"

-"¿Fue por ti al instituto el otro día?"-dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-"Eso creo"-menti encogiéndome de hombros.

-"¿Por qué?"- me preguntó curioso.

-"Enserio, creo que deberíamos de estar hablando de otra cosa. No quiero hablar de eso"

-"Pues yo si, no pienso hablar de otra cosa. Siempre hacemos lo que tu quieres y ya estoy harto de todo"-dijo hablando muy deprisa.

-"No te entiendo"-dije.

-"Pues parece que la única que no lo entiende eres tu"-dijo poniéndose frente a mi. Me aleje por su cercanía y mi espalda choco con la carrocería del coche-"Eres la única que no se da cuenta, que no ve que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti y que no puedo verte con nadie que no sea yo. Desde que tengo uso de razón estoy enamorado de ti y ya estoy cansado de fingir contigo, de fingir que no me importe que salgas con otros chicos"- estaba muda. Esto era lo ultimo que quería oír al venir a buscarlo para hacer las paces, eso era lo único que quería, no una declaración de amor-"Ya lo he dicho y me siento mucho mejor. ¿Me puedes hacer un favor?"-me dijo. Asentí incapaz de articular palabra-"¿Me puedes contestar a una pregunta?"

-"Si"-dije susurrando.

-"¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi?"-me dijo mirándome fijamente.

Vale, esa pregunta no me la esperaba para nada.

-"Yo…"-dije buscando las palabras correctas. No quería herirlo-"No se Jacob. Eres como un hermano para mi y ahora mismo me estas dejando sin palabras. Creo que todo esto lo estas soltando por que estas enfadado conmigo y estas confundido. Tu no estas enamorado de mi, es una confusión y ya veras como mañana te arrepentirás de todo lo que me estas diciendo. Pero no te preocupes que nuestra relación seguirá igual que siempre, ¿vale?"-Jacob rió y se acerco más a mí.

Su cercanía me ponía nerviosa.

-"Sigues sin entenderlo"-dijo-"Estoy enamorado de ti, no es ninguna confusión y claro que mañana me voy a arrepentir de lo que estoy diciendo, pero solo si tu no me correspondes, si me dices que no me quieres, que no puedes quererme"

-"Claro que te quiero"-dije rápidamente-"Pero, como amigo, como un hermano…"

-"Bella, tu no me quieres como un hermano ni como un amigo"-lo mire interrogante-"Tu me quieres, estas enamorada de mi, solo que no te has dado cuenta. Si me dejaras demostrártelo"-dijo mirando mis labios. Esto ya no me estaba gustando nada, desde cuando Jacob era así conmigo.

-"No creo que sea buena idea"-dije apenas en un susurro.

-"Se que quieres que te bese, deseas esto tanto como yo"-me dijo y lo mire a los ojos.

Era la segunda vez que escuchaba esa frase y la última vez no acabo nada bien. Bueno a decir verdad si acabo bastante bien pero no era el final que esperaba tener con Jacob la verdad.

-"Puedes apartarte un poco"-dije poniendo una mano en su pecho e intentando alejarlo un poco de mi pero fue imposible. Jacob soltó una carcajada.

-"No es lo que realmente quieres"-rode los ojos.

-"Jacob, no te voy a besar ¿vale?"-dije y el esbozo una sonrisa burlona.

-"Tu no pero yo a ti si"-dijo antes de rozar sus labios con los míos.

Fue apenas un roce pero hizo que un suspiro saliese de mis labios.

-"¿Ves?"-dijo divertido.

-"¿Qué quieres que vea?"-dije nerviosa. No sabía por que mi cuerpo reaccionaba de esta forma con Jacob. Solo me había pasado con Edward, aunque con este ultimo con mucha más intensidad.

-"Que estas deseando que te bese Isabella Swan"

-"Ya te he dicho que…"

-"Sh"-dijo poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios-"No te preocupes que no será hoy. He decidido que solo te besare cuando tu me lo pidas"

-"¿Qué?"-le pregunte sorprendida-"Estas chalado. Nunca te voy a pedir que me beses Jacob"-rei-"Ya te he dicho que eres como mi hermano"

-"Todo a su debido tiempo. Ahora, ¿podrías apartarte un poco de mi coche para que pueda irme?"

-"¿Te vas?"-dije mirándolo dolida-"Quedate por favor, ya no estamos pelados y lo estábamos pasando muy bien"

-"No tengo ganas de verle la cara al chupasangre ese"-dijo con rabia

-"Venga..."-dije haciendo un puchero al ver que montaba y se ponía el cinturón.

-"Nos vemos mañana"-dijo antes de arrancar y perderse de mi vista.

Suspire.

¿Qué me besaría cuando yo se lo pidiese? Ja, pues eso creo que nunca pasaría. Me convencí allí plantada que era producto del alcohol, seguramente Jacob a la mañana siguiente no se acordaría de nada o estaría totalmente avergonzado de todas las tonterías que había soltado por esa boca. Intente reír pero no salio nada.

Vale, era algo realmente raro el que mi cuerpo haya reaccionado de esa forma a la cercanía del cuerpo de Jacob, pero como he dicho otras veces mi mejor amigo no estaba nada mal. Era bastante guapo y tenía un cuerpo que muchos quisieran tenerlo, pero de ahí a que me pusiera así de nerviosa era otra cosa. El alcohol me dije de nuevo y asentí ante mis pensamientos.

-"Vaya, creo que alguien esta jugando a dos bandas"-dijo una voz detrás de mi.

¿Por qué el señor me tenia que castigar de esta forma?

-"Largate"-dije caminando hacia el coche de Ben.

-"¿Estas saliendo con el chucho ese?"-me pregunto Edward caminando a mi lado.

-"¿Te importa?"-le dije.

-"La verdad es que si"-dijo apoyándose en el coche de Ben una vez que llegamos-"No entiendo por que me echas a mi en cara que yo hable con Tanya el día que quede contigo si tu tienes novio a mis espaldas"-se encogió de hombros.

-"¿De que estas hablando?"-dije furiosa-"Jacob no es mi novio, es solo mi amigo"

-"¿Un amigo que esta enamorado de ti?"-dijo

-"¿Has estado espiando?"-pregunte sorprendida-"Eres de lo peor"-dije cuando el esbozo una gran sonrisa.

-"¿Qué pensabas que no te iba a seguir? Me has dejado plantado allí dentro sin ninguna explicación"

-"No es lo que pensaba, pensaba que ibas a ignorarme como hiciste el otro día y que ibas a hablar con otras chicas y yo a tu lado como si estuviese pintada en la pared o simplemente no estuviese allí"-dije irónicamente. Vi que me miraba sorprendido.

-"No es lo que crees, enserio déjame explicarte…"

-"Edward, estaba allí ¿vale?"-dije alterada-"No es que me lo hayan contando y se haya transgiversado la "información"-dije haciendo comillas en el aire-"Me lo hiciste a mi, así que no me digas que no es lo que creo por que lo es"

-"Bella…"-dijo acercándose a mi, pero me aleje.

-"Me llamaste. Me dijiste que querías quedar conmigo y luego me ignoraste"-dije ahogada en el llanto-"me hiciste creer que te gustaba, que era una cita. Fui ilusionada y me ignoraste. Edward me da igual cual sea tu explicación, solo quiero que te olvides de mi y que me ignores como bien sabes hacer"

-"Yo no te ignoró"-dijo acercándose a mi rápidamente.

-"¿Entonces que haces?"-dije divertida-"Me hiciste quedar mal delante de tus amigos. Me dejaste en ridículo, ellos tuvieron que hablar conmigo por ti sin conocerme de nada cuando eras tu el que me había invitado. ¿Para que me invitaste entonces?"

-"Por que quería verte"-dijo

-"Mientes"-grite-"deja de mentir y dime la verdad de una puta vez. Eres un mujeriego y querías hacerme lo mismo que les haces a todas, ¿verdad? Lo que a dicho Jacob es cierto ¿no?"

-"Bella es cierto que soy un mujeriego, pero es por que no he encontrado a la chica adecuada para dejar de serlo. Todas ellas solo ven un chico guapo que es bueno en la cama y nada más. Solo me quieren pasa eso y cuando estuve contigo me asuste. Tu no eres como las demás y cuando quede contigo, sinceramente pensaba llevarte a la cama"-dijo nervioso-"pero en el ultimo momento me arrepentí. Cuando te vi allí en el aparcamiento tan guapa y con esa sonrisa tan impresionante me hiciste pensar, me asustaste y pensé que lo mejor era no hacerte caso para ver si se me pasaba el capricho hacia ti. Eso era lo que creía que era pero cuando vi que te ibas dolida y Alice al entrar por poco me mata supe que no eras ningún capricho por que me gustas de verdad Bella… no como actuar contigo de verdad, perdóname"-dijo a punto de llorar.

-"No se si creerte"-dije limpiándome las lagrimas.

-"Por favor, se que no voy a ser el mas bueno del mundo pero solo te pido una oportunidad. Quiero cambiar y ser mucho mejor persona. Quiero que seamos amigos"

-"¿Amigos?"

-"Me gustaría conocerte"-dijo acercándose mas a mí-"a mis amigos les has caído muy bien y me gustaría que te unieses a nosotros de vez en cuando. Se que me he portado muy mal contigo y pretendía ser el mujeriego que llevo dentro pero quiero que seamos amigos, eres una chica extraordinaria y no me gustaría estropearlo contigo"

¿Me estaba diciendo esto de verdad? Después de besarnos, quería que fuese su amiga. Bueno no me parecía del todo mal.

-"No se si puedo confiar en ti"-dije dudosa.

-"Pues deja que te lo demuestre, ¿Qué tal si quedamos, todos, mañana para ir a tomar algo?"-dijo-"Alice esta dentro y podemos entrar para ver que le parece a ella. No te voy a hacer nada enserio solo quiero que seamos amigos"

-"No se…"

-"Bueno pues piensalo y mañana te llamo y me lo dices, ¿Vale?"-dijo. Asentí-"Entonces que dices, ¿Amigos?"-me dijo ofreciendo su mano para que la estrechase.

No parecia tan mano comenzar de nuevo con Edward. Hacer borrón y cuenta nueva y conocernos de otra forma. Esta no estaba resultando bien, por lo que accedí.

-"Amigos"-dije sonriendo cogiendo su mano.

-"Comencemos de nuevo"

-"Esta bien"

-"Encantado soy Edward, ¿y tu?"-dijo y yo reí.

**Vale, ya esta aquí el nuevo capitulo. Supongo que no es lo que os esperabais pero así son las cosas xD ahora son amigos y se acabaron los disgustos para Bella, ¿o no? Ya veremos jajaja**

**¿Pensabais que Jacob se iba a declarar a Bella? ¿Y que Bella iba a aceptar ser amiga de Edward? Pensáis que van a poder ser amigos…JA**

**Espero que os guste y actualizare rápido de nuevo. **

**Mil gracias a todas las personas que han mandado review, ya hemos superado los 100 y estoy que no quepo en mi misma jaja.**

**Hasta pronto, besitos **


	11. Chapter 11

-"Enserio Alice no quiero ir"-repeti por décima vez.

-"¿Es por Edward verdad? No quieres ir por que no quieres verlo… cuando lo pille le arrancare la cabeza lentamente"-dijo esto ultimo susurrando.

-"Alice…"

-"Se que es por eso. Llevas dos semanas evitando mis invitaciones, los chicos y yo tenemos ganas de verte y Edward también. Creo que te llama todos los días…"

-"Tengo mucho que estudiar, se acercan los exámenes y no quiero suspender nada"

Alice tenia razón, Edward me había estado llamando desde el día en el que acordamos que seriamos solamente amigos.

Amigos… era la palabra que más aborrecía en todo el mundo en estos momentos. Por un lado no quería, para nada ser amiga de Edward. Yo quería mas pero la amistad era con lo que me había tocado conformarme si quería dejar de sufrir por el y poder ser una chica medianamente "normal" sin obsesiones y dramas.

A decir verdad todo esto había pasado a convertirse en una especie de pesadilla de la que parecía que no era capaz de salir.

-"Mentirosa"- me dijo riendo-"No te voy a insistir mas, supongo que cuando estés preparada para salir con nosotros me llamaras ¿verdad?"

-"Claro que si"-le dije.

-"Hablando de otra cosa, ¿Qué tal va la cosa con el lobito?"-me dijo insinuante. Suspire.

Le había contado a Alice y a Rosalie todo lo que paso con Jacob. Se estaban convirtiendo en unas grandes amigas y podía confiar en ellas para todo. Me había dado cuenta desde el primer momento en el que hable con ellas. Estas dos semanas hablábamos casi todos los días y eran geniales.

Esta claro que mi gran amiga, alias la traidora, también lo sabía. ¿Por qué le digo traidora? Muy fácil. Desde el momento en el que se entero, por mi propia boca, que Jacob se había declarado no hacia otra cosa que compincharse con el y soltarme insinuaciones para que saliera con el y ponerme en ridículo. ¿No entendían que quería estar sola?

No pensaba que Ángela pudiera hacerme esto, creía que se pondría de mi lado y entendería que lo mío con Jacob era totalmente imposible, éramos amigos, como hermanos y todos parecían entender todo lo contrario. Estaba harta de repetir que me dejasen en paz y estaba acabando con mi paciencia. Repito, todo esto era una gran pesadilla.

Jacob era un caso a parte, para que decir que el si que no se tomaba un no por respuesta e insistía día tras día. Estos últimos días había optado por pasar de el, era como una persona invisible para mí. Quería que me dejase en paz pero no funcionaba. El hecho de que lo ignorase le causaba mucha gracia al parecer e insistía y no paraba de soltarme insinuaciones y comentarios para sonrojarme. Al igual que Ángela.

Estaba claro que tenia unos amigos bastante traidores.

-"Ni lo menciones"-dije molesta.

-"¿Angela y el te dan mucho la tabarra?"-dijo riendo.

-"No te rías de mi"-lloriquee-"No sabes lo que es soportar tanta tontería por parte de mis supuestos amigos"-Alice volvió a reír.

-"No será para tanto Bella. Solo tienes que rechazarlo"

-"Como si fuese así de simple"-dije sulfurada-"Ya lo he intentado, lo prometo pero no me hacen ni caso. No se que hacer"

-"Para que Jacob te deje en paz podrías decirle que estas saliendo con mi hermano"

-"Ni de coña, lo mataría. Seria peor, nuestra relación acabaría en ese preciso momento. Además, paso de mentir de esa forma y Ángela sabrá que miento. A ella le cuento todo y también me enfadaría con ella. Es un plan penoso"-rei y ella me acompaño.  
-"Yo lo decía por que un pajarito me había dicho que entre tu y mi querido hermano había algo…"

-"No tengo ni idea de que hablas"-dije soltando una risita nerviosa.

-"Vamos Bella, ¿Somos amigas no?"-dijo.

-"Claro pero eso no es verdad"-menti.

-"No se por que, tenia entendido que estabas enamorada de mi hermano"

-"Eso no es cierto"-medio grite-"Solo estaba un poco… obsesionada y encaprichada pero de ahí a enamorada hay un trecho bastante grande"-intente explicarle nerviosamente.

-"Vale, no te enfades"-dijo soltando una gran carcajada.

Volví a suspirar enfurruñada.

-"No os soporto"-rio de nuevo.

-"Me gusta enfadarte"-me dijo ella.

-"Parece que os habéis puesto de acuerdo para molestarme"

-"Es que eres muy graciosa cuando te enfadas"

-"Ja, ja y ja"-dije sarcástica.

-"Me llaman para cenar. Si cambias de idea ya sabes"

-"Esta bien pero hoy no creo…"

-"Vale, vale entendido"-dijo.

-"Lo siento"-conteste apenada.

Me daba mucha pena no poder quedar con ellos y verlos. Se estaban portando muy bien conmigo y no quería perder la amistad que estaba surgiendo entre nosotras por Edward.

-"Bella te entendemos. No te preocupes, sabemos que tiene que ser difícil ver a Edward y hacer como que no paso nada"

-"Es que no paso nada"-volvi a mentir.

-"No hace falta que sigas fingiendo, Edward me lo ha contado y me alegro de que no haya ido a mas. Rosalie y yo no se lo perdonaríamos si te hace daño y por su culpa te alejas de nosotras. Ahora que nos hemos hecho amigas no queremos que el te haga nada"

-"Muchas gracias"-dije emocionada. Estas chicas…

-"Tengo que colgar"

-"Yo también, un beso y pásalo bien"

-"Gracias Bella"

-"Adios"

Suspire y escondí mi cara en mi almohada. ¿Hasta donde sabrían Rosalie y Alice? No quería que me tomasen por tonta y enamoradiza. Supongo que Edward le habrá contado por encima y espero que se haya saltado la parte de los besos.

Baje a cenar y ya estaba mi padre sentado en la mesa leyendo el periódico.

-"Justo a tiempo"-me dijo mi madre sentándose a mi lado y sirviendo la cena-"Te ha llamado Jacob"- hice una mueca de disgusto.

-"¿Qué quería?"-pregunte con fastidio.

-"No se, no me lo a dicho"  
-"¿Entonces?"

-"Dice que lo llamases cuando salieses de la ducha"

-"Ah, de eso hace ya un buen rato…"

-"Lo se, pero estabas hablando por teléfono y no quería molestarte"-dijo sonriendo.

-"Muy considerada"-mi padre sonrió.

-"¿Estabas hablando con tu chico?"-dijo mi madre como si nada al pasar un tiempo.

-"¿Qué?"-le pregunte ahogándome con el agua.

-"¿Qué si estabas hablando con tu chico? Ya sabes, el de la cita del otro día"

¿Cómo se le ocurría preguntarme eso delante de mi padre? Lo que me faltaba. Encima de tener que aguantar las preguntas estupidas de Renne, ahora tenía que tragarme el interrogatorio policial del jefe Swan. Solo esperaba que mi padre estuviese demasiado sumido en su cena y en sus cosas para escuchar aquella pregunta tonta de parte de su mujer.

La verdad es que había tardado mucho en preguntar, algo extraño. No me lo esperaba, eso esta claro, pero algún día tendría que venir esto. Mi madre era una de las mujeres más cotillas que te podías tirar a la cara y estos temas de conversación eran su debilidad.

-"Mama"-le reproche todavía con la voz estrangulada de la sorpresa.

-"¿Qué? Solo me intereso por tu vida, ¿No te agrada que sea una madre preocupada?"

-"No me interesa que te preocupes por mi vida sentimental la verdad"

-"Renee déjala, no ves que la incomodas"-dijo mi padre a mi lado.

-"Gracias papa"-dije mirándolo con agradecimiento.

Gracias a Dios que no se sumo al interrogatorio, eso era lo último que quería en estos momentos.

-"Charlie cállate"-le dijo mi madre-"No la estoy incomodando, solo quiero saber con quien sale mi hija, ¿Es algo malo?"

-"Bastante"-respondi.

-"Solo respondeme, ¿estabas hablando con tu chico o no?"-suspire.

-"Vamos a aclarar algunas cosas. En primer lugar, no tengo chico como tu dices, por lo que no he estado hablando con el por que no existe tal cosa. Segundo, estaba hablando con una amiga y por ultimo deja el tema por favor"

-"No tendrás tanta suerte"-susurro mi padre. Mi madre y yo lo miramos envenenadamente y el se encogió de hombros.

-"Enserio mama, no tengo ganas de hablar de eso"

-"Pues lo siento pero gracias a eso te quite el castigo y tengo todo el derecho a saber con quien sale y deja de salir mi hija. Mi única hija"-rode los ojos.

-"Chantaje emocional, ¿Enserio mama?"-le dije incrédula.

-"Bella…"

-"Esta bien, ¿Qué quieres saber?"

-"Todo, ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Dónde lo has conocido? ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Es guapo?"

-"Una a una. Se llama Edward, lo conocí en Paramon, cuando salí con Jacob, tiene dieciocho años y si, es muy guapo"

-"Mi hija no se merece menos"-dijo ella con una sonrisa radiante-"Tienes que traerlo a cenar o comer. Tengo tantas ganas de conocerlo…"

-"De eso nada"-salto Charlie.

-"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con papa"

-"Yo no os hago caso a ninguno. A tu padre no le hagas caso es un sobreprotector y lo mejor es conocerlo. Si tienes novio y a partir de ahora vas a salir con el…"

-"Mama basta. ¿Qué te acabo de decir? Que no, que no tengo novio. Esa salida solo basto para demostrar que entre nosotros solo hay amistad así que si quieres conocerlo será como amigo y no creo que lo conozcas nunca"

-"Me alegro por ello. Si me dejas opinar creo que lo mejor es que salgas con Jake"

-"¿Qué?"-pregunte de nuevo totalmente asombrada. ¿Enserio mi padre me estaba dando consejos sobre el amor?

-"No le hagas caso hija, Jacob no es para ti. Sois como hermanos y no me gusta para ti"

-"Es muy buen chico Renne, no puedes negar eso"

-"Eso no tiene que ver nada. Lo importante es que sea bueno para tu hija y yo creo que no lo es"

-"Sumandole que conocemos a sus padres. No me negaras que eso es un buen punto a favor"

-"Basta ya"-dije comenzando a enfadarme-"No me puedo creer que estéis discutiendo sobre mi vida sentimental, ¿Os estáis oyendo? Ahora si no os importa me voy a mi habitación, tengo cosas que hacer y ya he terminado. Paso de estar escuchando tanta estupidez. Ya tengo bastante con Jacob y Ángela"-dije poniéndome en pie y yendo hacia las escaleras.

-"Pero no te enfades corazoncito"-me dijo mi madre desde la cocina mientras subía los escalones-"Por cierto, llama a Jacob"

Solté un bufido. Esta mujer parecía una adolescente

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación y me deje caer en la cama. Estuve durante un rato leyendo "Romeo y Julieta" y aburrida decidí llamar a Jacob.

-"¿Ya has decidido pedirme que te bese?"-dijo Jacob al mismo descolgar. Rodé los ojos.

-"Eres tonto, solo por eso voy a colgar"

-"No cuelgues, perdóname"-rio.

-"No lo pides de verdad"

-"Claro que lo hago, ¿insinúas que miento?"-dijo ofendido.

-"No"-ironice-"¿Por qué llamaste?"

-"Para ver si ya querías que te besase"

-"Jacob"-dije enfadada.

-"Es broma. Te pones tan mona cuando te enfurruñas"  
-"Estas ganando puntos para que te cuelgue, dime de una maldita vez que quieres"

-"Mañana hay una fiesta en la reserva y quería decirte que si ibas a venir"

-"¿Mañana?"

-"Claro, es sábado y ya que llevamos tiempo sin hacer nada juntos he pensado que podríais venir"

-"¿Se lo has dicho a Ángela y Ben?"

-"Claro. Han dicho que si, no puedes ser menos"

-"Esta bien"- no me vendría mal distraerme.

-"Pues mañana puedes venir cuando quieras, ya sabes que tienes las puertas abiertas para lo que tu quieras"-dijo insinuante.

-"Jacob"-rio. De pronto se me ocurrió algo-"Oye Jacob, ¿Puedo llevar a unas amigas?"

-"¿Amigas?"-pregunto-"¿Qué amigas?"

-"Unas amigas, te caerán bien. Lo prometo"

-"Bueno"-dijo dudoso-"Si tu dices que nos caerán bien, de acuerdo. Hasta mañana guapa"

-"Hasta mañana feo"-rio

-"Ya sabes lo que pienso. Da igual cuanto quieras disimularlo se que te gusto"  
-"Quitate las flores que tienes por los hombros"-volvio a reír.

-"Hasta mañana Bella"

-"Hasta mañana estupido"

Al mismo colgar cogi mi móvil y le di a la rellamada.

-"¿Has cambiado de idea?"-dijo una voz emocionada-"dime que te vienes esta noche a Paramon"

-"No, pero tengo otra idea. ¿Os apetece venir mañana a una fiesta en la reserva?"-propuse emocionada.

-"¿En la reserva? ¿Eso esta en Forks no?"

-"Si"-dije-"Si no sabéis venir yo os indico el camino o podemos quedar en algún lugar"

-"Claro que si, ¿A que hora?"

-"Mañana te llamare. Ten el móvil a la vista "

-"Si"-grito-"Tengo ganas de verte"  
-"Yo también Alice, yo también"-sonrei.

**De nuevo con un capitulo de Paramon, ya se que llevaba mucho tiempo sin actualizar pero es que últimamente estaba teniendo muchas ideas para "El baile de Primavera" y sigo teniendo muchas ideas.**

**Ya voy retomando esta historia y espero poder actualizar pronto.**

**Creo que hoy mismo o mañana actualizare "El baile de Primavera".**

**Espero que os guste y muchísimas gracias por todos los review, alertas y favoritos. Un beso!**


	12. Chapter 12

-¿Queda poco?-volvió a preguntar Alice a mi lado.

-No, ya estamos llegando-dije.

-Has dicho eso hace mas de media hora Bella-dijo sonriendo falsamente.

-No exageres, fue hace poco-dijo Rosalie desde el asiento de atrás.

-Lo que digáis-respondió la aludida mirando por la ventana.

Nos encontrábamos yendo hacia la reserva en mi chevy. Había quedado con Rose y con Alice en la entrada de Forks, ya que no sabían como llegar a la reserva. Jasper y Emmett, nos seguían con el Jeep del grandullon. Como ellos lo llamaban.

Me habían comentado una vez dentro de mi coche, para disimular con los chicos, que no habían invitado a Edward. No pregunte por el, de verdad. Controle el impulso de hacerlo y me reprendí al darme cuenta de que tenia que olvidarme de el. A partir de ahora seria solo mi amigo, ¿no? Eso si, amigos.

En un primer momento me decepcione al ver que el no venia con ellos. Tenía muchas ganas de verlo. Tantas ganas de verlo como de no verlo. Estaba echa un lío. Luego lo pensé fríamente y era lo mejor, mucho mejor que no venga.

Según ellas, Edward había insistido en que le contase que iban a hacer hoy fuera de Seattle, pero nadie soltó prenda y todo por mí. No querían que me sintiese incomoda y mas en mi propio territorio.

Paramon era otra cosa, ese era el suyo y si me lo encontraba era casualidad, pero encontrármelo en el lugar donde yo vivía y encima en una fiesta que organizaba un chico con el que se llevaba mas bien mal no era una buena idea. Les agradecí por ello.

-La verdad que no me había dado cuenta lo verde que es todo esto- rió.

-Ni lo digas-dije-Parece un planeta alienígena.

-Espero que no-contesto Rosalie asustada.

Alice y yo nos miramos de reojo y soltamos una carcajada por su comentario.

-No os burléis-dijo la aludida enfurruñada-¿Queréis encontraros con un alienígena? Todos tenemos miedo a eso. No os hagáis las machitas.

-No-contestamos a la vez Alice y yo divertidas.

-Entonces cerrad el pico- dijo echándose hacia tras con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Emmett y Jasper nos siguen, ¿verdad?-pregunto Alice preocupada por su novio.

-Si, no nos han perdido de vista desde que arrancamos-dije comprobándolo por el retrovisor.

-No se para que preguntas. Sabes que son nuestros perritos falderos-dijo Rose causando que las tres riésemos-Como Jacob contigo Bella.

-De eso nada- dije- Jake no se comporta así conmigo. Es un poco insistente, no lo negare pero no me sigue a todas partes.

-Yo creo que Rose tiene razón-dijo Alice con una sonrisa malvada.

-Esta noche se vera-dijo Rosalie.

-Por fin lo conoceremos-dijo Alice.

-¿No lo conocéis?-pregunte sorprendida-Creía que si.

-Nunca lo hemos visto, solo nos imaginamos como es por lo que tu nos has contado sobre el.

-Bueno, pues entonces si. Esta noche lo conoceréis-sonreí.

Esperaba que no dijesen nada sobre el "amor" o como yo decía, tontería, que el sentía por mi y que Jake, por su bien, se comportase y mantuviese su bocota cerrada por lo menos hasta mañana.

-¿Queda mucho?-volvió a preguntar Alice aburrida.

Rodé los ojos por su nerviosismo y Rosalie soltó una carcajada en la parte de atrás.

En menos de dos minutos, para alegría de Alice y descanso de Rose y mío llegamos a La Push.

La hiperactiva Alice bajo rápidamente del coche y corrió, prácticamente, hacia donde se encontraba Jacob, con una mueca de disgusto que no me gusto nada. No iría a montar un espectáculo, ¿verdad? Dios por que no había pensando en el desprecio que parecía tenerle Jake a los Cullen y Hale. No lo entendía, con lo simpáticos y amables que eran todos.

-Hola Jake-dije andando rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba, evitando que metiese la pata.

-Isabella-dijo seriamente.

Vale, estaba enfadado. Solo usaba mi nombre completo cuando lo estaba. Seguramente seria por la invitación que había echo.

-Hola Jacob. Me llamo Alice, Bella me ha hablado mucho de ti-dijo Alice dándole dos sonoros besos en las mejillas.

Mire a Jacob, que se encontraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, debido a la efusividad de la pequeña Alice.

-¿Te ha hablado mucho?-pregunto el sonriente. Rodé los ojos. Aquí empezaba de nuevo-¿Cuánto?

-Pues mucho. Todo muy bueno a decir verdad-respondió ella sonriendo.

-Lo sabia-dijo el arrogante.

-Vale, dejad el tema. No hemos venido a hablar de eso ¿Ha venido Ángela y Ben?-pregunte cambiando de conversación.

-No, estarán al llegar-dijo con una ceja alzada mirando a mis espaldas. No tuve que darme la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba.

-¿No nos presentas Bells?-dijo Rosalie insinuante colocándose a mi lado.

-Jacob, Rosalie. Rosalie Jacob-dije cansinamente.

-Encantada-dijo ella- Es mucho mas guapo de lo que nos habías dicho pillina- me dijo Rosalie sonriendo bajito. Aunque no lo suficiente para que no lo oyese Jake y su gran ego.

-Eso mismo le digo yo-dijo el socarrón-Pero ella se empeña en renunciar y negar nuestro amor. No admira mis músculos y mi belleza como debería.-Emmett y Jasper rieron por su comentario. Yo lo mire envenenadamente. ¡Al garete la diversión!

-Soy Emmett, hermano de la hiperactiva Alice y novio de la hermosa señorita de aquí-dijo ofreciendo su mano, que fue estrechada sin dudas por Jake. Suspire por eso, por lo menos no seria una noche envenenada y "sangrienta".

-Jasper-dijo el novio de Alice estrechando también su mano con la de mi amigo.

-Encantado de conoceros. Supongo que no conocéis la reserva, si queréis puedo enseñárosla y presentaros a mis machotes amigos-dijo Jacob divertido.

-Claro, así las señoritas pueden hablar de sus cosas y de nuestros estupendos abdominales-dijo divertido Emmett ganándose una risotada por parte de Jacob.

-Ya me esta cayendo bien este chico-fue lo ultimo que escuche decir a Jake conforme se alejaban y se acercaban al grupo de amigos de Jacob.

-¿Por qué no quieres liarte con el?-me pregunto Rosalie divertida-Esta muy bueno.

-Rosalie tiene razón. Es mas guapo que mi hermano-hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Chicas, ¿Enserio?-reí- Jacob no esta mal pero admitir que no tiene comparación con Edward.

-Por mi parte no-dijo Rosalie convencida.

-Esta de mas que diga mi opinión, ¿no?-dijo Alice.

-No me gusta. No insistáis más. Todos me tenéis harta. Me faltaba que vosotras también os pongáis a su favor y me dejéis de lado-dramatice.

-No te estamos dejando de lado-dijo Alice.

-Lo se, solo exageraba-ellas rieron.

-Lo que queremos es que te animes.

-¡Si yo estoy animada!-me queje.

-¿Te liaras con el?-pregunto emocionada de nuevo Rose. Rodé los ojos.

-Escuchadme bien por que va a ser la última vez que lo digo. Jake es como mi hermano. Nos conocemos desde que usábamos pañales y no creo que pueda enamorarme de el y que me guste como me ha podido gustar Edward. No quiero hablar mas sobre este tema, ¿entendido?-las amenace.

-Entendido-dijeron a la vez fingiendo seriedad.

-Mirad por ahí viene Ángela-dije sonriendo y saludando a mi mejor amiga con la mano feliz-Vamos os la presentare-dije cogiendo a cada una del brazo y arrastrándolas hacia donde se encontraba mi mejor amiga.

Como esperaba, las chicas congeniaron desde el primer momento. No hubo problemas y Rose y Alice se integraron a la perfección. Al igual que Emmett y Jasper, que bromeaban con los chicos de la reserva como si se conociesen de toda la vida. Me agradaba eso.

Estuvimos bailando y bebiendo durante un rato. Lo estaba pasando muy bien. Lo único que me ponía alterada y me cabreaba era el simple hecho de no poder apartar mi mente a aquel muchacho de pelo cobrizo, que ahora era "mi amigo". Suspire derrotada por el pensamiento.

Mire a mi alrededor y pensé en como se las ingeniaba Jacob para montar todo esto. No sabia como Bill le dejaba organizar todo esto en su casa mientras el se quedaba dentro viendo la televisión o simplemente se iba a casa de Harry y dejaba todo en manos de su hijo. Confiaba mucho en el, eso lo sabia. Jacob era un chico responsable pero no me imaginaba a mis padres dejándome su casa para hacer una fiesta por todo lo alto.

-Hola-dijo una voz a mis espaldas sacándome de mi embelesamiento.

-Si vienes a darme el follón largarte-dije divertida.

-Que borde eres.

-¿Que quieres lobito?-me di la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Quería saber si te apetece dar una vuelta.

-¿Por la playa?-dije animada

-Por donde tú quieras-dijo mirándome de una forma extraña que hizo que la piel se me pusiera de gallina.

-Esta bien-dije siguiéndolo cuando comenzó a andar hacia la playa.

Cuando pase por el lado de Alice y Rose estas alzaron los pulgares enérgicamente y me guiñaron el ojo. Rodé los ojos y las ignore. Vaya encabezonamiento les había dado.

-¿Lo estas pasando bien?-me dijo cuando nos alejamos un poco de la gente.

-Claro-sonreí-¿Tu no?

-Ahora mucho más-dijo mirándome de nuevo con aquella mirada.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso y por que miras así?

-Ya lo sabes-dijo parándose de pronto.

-Di mejor que no quiero saberlo-bromee y el se puso serio.

-No se por que te tomas esto a broma-dijo.

-Jacob no empecemos.

-¿Por qué? ¿A que tienes miedo?-pregunto alterado.

-A nada-dije.

-No lo parece. Creo que tienes miedo a ver que si que sientes algo por mi y no lo quieres admitir. Prefieres seguir viviendo en la ignorancia.

-No creo que sea una buena idea seguir hablando de esto-dije con una mueca.

-¿Por?-pregunto.

-Ya sabes… -me encogí de hombros.

-¿Qué?

-Que es incomodo-respondí.

-¿Por eso has estado evitando verme todo este tiempo?-pregunto molesto.

-Jacob, no digas esas cosas. Nos hemos visto en el instituto, hemos hablado por teléfono casi todos los días y estoy aquí. No te he estado evitando pero…

-Pero…

-Pero me siento incomoda cuando me lanzas indirectas a diestro y siniestro-dije.

-Pues voy a seguir haciéndolo.

-Preferiría que no-dije disgustada- Es mas, quiero que toda esta tontería acabe de una vez.

-¿Qué tontería?-dijo acercándose a mí.

-Pues todo gesto-gesticule- No quiero perder tu amistad.

-No lo vas a hacer-dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

-Jacob-le recrimine-Basta.

-Ves, te pongo nerviosa-dijo sonriendo y acercándose mas a mi.

-Me pones nerviosa si-respondí-pero no de la forma en la que piensas.

-Eso no es cierto-dijo molesto.

-Si lo es.

¿Por que no entendía nada?

-¿No tengo nada que hacer verdad?-me pregunto triste tras un silencio incomodo por su parte.

-Jacob…-dije. No sabia que decirle. Ya le había rechazado en Paramon y el se lo había tomado por otro lado. ¿Cómo le iba a decir que no sin perderlo? Se me partía el corazón de verlo así.

-Dime la verdad vale-dijo alejándose un poco de mi.

-Mira ya te dije que te quiero mucho. Pero como un hermano, no se, eres mi mejor amigo. Desde que tengo uso de razón hemos estado juntos y me halaga que pienses en mi de esa forma pero, yo no puedo decirte que me esperes cuando no se lo que pasara, ¿entiendes?

-¿Es por el verdad?-dijo enfadado.

-No tengo ni idea de…-intente mentir.

-No finjas conmigo-subió la voz-Di la verdad Bella, ¿es por el?-volvió a preguntar.

Abrí la boca para contestar pero la cerré al ver que no me salía la voz. Iba a negarlo, lo prometo pero mi traicionera voz se había escondido para vengarse de mí, al parecer. ¿Por qué tenia que preguntar ahora eso?

-No puedes darme una oportunidad por que te gusta el estupido de Cullen… ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes? creí que el te había besado sin tu consentimiento al ver que me seguiste y que desde ese día no has sabido nada de el, pero… Dios-dijo un puñetazo al árbol mas cercano.

-Cálmate-dije alterada intentando acercarme a el.

-Déjame-me escupió-Déjame en paz…

Y se fue. Me dejo allí de pie y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora por su reacción ante mi silencio. Nunca había visto así a Jake conmigo. Incluso me había dado miedo. Me deje caer con la espalda apoyada en el árbol al que Jacob había pegado y enterré mi cabeza entre mis rodillas soltando un suspiro para relajarme.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve allí ordenando mis pensamientos cuando escuche pasos cerca de mi y levante la mirada rápidamente esperando que fuese Jacob y me pidiese disculpas, yo se las pidiese a el y fuésemos felices y comeríamos perdices. Pero la persona que vi allí no era Jacob. Era la persona que jamás había imaginado ver en este momento. Era la que mas quería ver desde hace días, si. Pero no era la que necesitaba en este momento. No quería amargarme más la existencia.

-Hola Bella-dijo aquella voz que hizo que mi piel se erizase y mi corazón latiese rápidamente por el nerviosismo.

No respondí y volví a enterrar mi cabeza entre mis piernas.

-He oído lo que ha pasado con el chucho. Puede que a el no le hayas respondido pero a mi si que lo harás.

-No se de que hablas Edward-dije nerviosa sin mirarlo todavía. Oí que soltaba una risita.

-Te haré la misma pregunta que Jacob te a echo. ¿No le das una oportunidad por que realmente no te gusta o por mi?

**Hola, de nuevo aquí. No he tardado mucho, ¿verdad? Jaja**

**Siento si ahora no actualizo cada dia como lo llevaba haciendo un tiempo, pero se acerca Septiembre y con el los exámenes de recuperación. Tengo menos tiempo para escribir y lo saco de donde puedo.**

**Espero que os guste y a ver que responde Bella, jojo.**

**Creo que esta noche o mañana por la noche actualizare "El baile de Primavera".**

**Por cierto, he subido mi primer One Shot****. Gracias a las personas que han comentado y a las que no lo hayan leído espero que os paséis y me dejéis vuestra opinión.**

**Un beso ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunte poniéndome en pie e intentando desviar su atención por la pregunta, que claramente no quería contestar.

-Contéstame-dijo acercándose a mi-¿Es por mi?

-Contestare cuanto tu me digas que haces aquí, ¿nos has seguido?-dije

-He seguido a mis hermanos. Sabía que me ocultaban algo y escuche a Alice hablando con Rosalie sobre algo relacionado contigo y una reserva. No fue muy difícil ir atando cabos, caí en la cuenta de que no me has querido invitar-sonrió amargamente.

-No es eso…-intente explicar

-Claro que lo es. Te he estado llamando durante dos semanas. Desde el día en que acordamos que seriamos amigos y no me has contestado ni una sola llamada. ¿Por qué?

-Por que…-intente explicarme pero no me salían las palabras. No me esperaba ni en peores pesadillas tener que estar explicándole a Edward todo lo que pensaba sobre la estupidez de ser amigos. El me rechazaría, claro que lo haría. Había sido idea suya lo de ser amigos y yo lo tenia que respetar si quería dejar de sufrir.

-Por que…-me animo el a continuar.

-Edward, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunte cansadamente-No tengo animo para estar discutiendo.

-Quiero saber por que has invitado a todos menos a mi-me dijo dolido.

-Yo invite a todos. Ellos no te han dicho nada por que no quieren verme sufrir-dije ahogada- Ya lo he soltado-susurré para mi misma.

-¿Por no verte sufrir?-dijo acercándose mas extrañado-¿Por qué sufrirías? ¿Por verme?

-No quiero seguir hablando contigo, enserio-dije escabulléndome para no seguir con el interrogatorio.

-Bella-dijo cogiendo mi brazo, impidiéndome ir-No te vas a escapar de mi. Quiero que me respondas lo que te he preguntado.

-No se que me has preguntado-mentí-y déjame ir o gritare-le amenace.

-No lo harás-sonrió-Se que quieres estar aquí tanto como yo.

-No empieces. Ahora tu no por favor-dije cansada.

-Bella, solo quiero saber si tú no le has dado una oportunidad al chucho por mí.

-¿Otra vez? No quiero hablar de eso. Me acabo de pelear con mi mejor amigo y ahora lo único que quiero es largarme de aquí.

-¿Si te beso me dejaras?-me pregunto mirándome fijamente.

-Pues claro que no-dije alterada.

Mis nervios se crisparon y mi corazón comenzó a latir frenético cuando Edward medio me soltó el brazo y se acerco a mis labios.

-He estado soñando con esto durante dos semanas- susurro.

-Mientes-dije no se como, por que un nudo me estaba impidiendo respirar.

-Claro que no. No sabes lo furioso que he estado estas semanas por que no contestabas mis llamadas. El viernes supe que habías rechazado la invitación de Alice para ir a Paramon y se me partió el corazón al darme cuenta que era por mi culpa.

-No fue por tu culpa- solté sin pensar.

-Si lo fue, deja de mentirme. Me odias, lo entiendo. Soy un puto mujeriego de mierda y ni si quieras quieres ser mi amiga por miedo a que te haga algo.

-No…-intente decir.

-Pero sabes que, no te preocupes. Lo entendí- dijo soltándome y pasándose una mano por su cabello cobrizo despeinado- No te molestare mas, enserio tienes mi palabra de que nunca mas voy a hacerte nada malo. Me iré de tu vida para siempre.

-No-dije angustiada.

¿Cómo se iba a ir para siempre? Si me dejaba, si no íbamos a ser amigos, si nunca mas lo iba a volver a ver, ¿Qué sentido tenia ahora todo? No me había dado cuenta de todo lo que deseaba su compañía.

-¿No que?-pregunto extrañado.

-Seamos amigos-dije a la desesperada.

Bien Bella, lo último que tú quieres es ser su amiga y se lo propones tú ahora. Lo que faltaba era un ¡Acepto! por parte del aludido y mi corazón se haría trizas para siempre.

-No lo has entendido. Al igual que el chucho no entiende que tu no quieres nada con el, tu no entiendes que yo lo único que quiero es tener algo contigo. Se que es imposible, por que te hago daño, estar a mi lado no te hace bien. Te hago sufrir, hasta como amiga y lo mejor es no ser nada. Entiendo que me odies, yo en tu lugar también me odiaría. Pero entiende que no podemos ser amigos, yo no quiero ser tu amigo, quiero mucho más…

-Es verdad que lo que mas deseo es odiarte-dije mirándolo. Una mueca cruzo su cara por unos segundos pero se recompuso rápidamente y se tenso-Pero no puedo, enserio. Lo intento con todo mi corazón. Al igual que intento no pensar en ti noche y día. No pensar en lo guapo, en tus ojos, tu sonrisa y en tus besos. Tus besos son lo que mas recuerdo. Algunas veces pienso si soy masoquista por sentir lo que estoy sintiendo por ti. Simplemente no lo puedo evitar-sonreí amargamente- Y con respecto a tu pregunta. No, no es por ti. Es por que no lo veo como algo más que mi amigo, estando tu o no en mí camino.

-¿Todo lo que has dicho es verdad?-dijo sonriendo de lado.

-¿Tu que crees?-ironice.

-No sabes lo que me alegro de oír todo eso, por que yo no paro de pensar y soñar contigo día tras día. Me arrepentí de haber dicho que fuésemos amigos en el momento que tu tomaste mi mano para sellar el estupido trato.

-¿Enserio?-dije ahogadamente-Te estas riendo de mi,¿verdad? Ahora saldrá Tanya o alguna de tus conquistas y te reirás de mi-el rió y se acerco lentamente a mi.

-No, no hay conquistas. Solo quiero conquistarte a ti. Si me das la oportunidad claro- me acaricio la mejilla y las conocidas mariposas que aparecían con un simple toque de su parte o al entrar en mi campo visual, comenzaron a revolotear contentas por mi estomago.

-No se…-dije dudosa.

¿Qué debía de hacer? La verdad que moría por decirle que si y besar sus carnosos y apetecibles labios, pero por otro lado no estaba tan convencida.

-¿No confías en mi verdad?-me dijo y yo me encogí de hombros.

-Creo que es normal que no lo haga Edward- le dije.

-Tienes razón-sonrió de nuevo. Con aquella sonrisa torcida que me cortaba la respiración-Haremos una cosa, a partir de ahora te conquistare. Haré que todo funcione y vuelvas a confiar en mi, te lo prometo Isabella Swan-sonreí y por sus palabras.

-¿Puedo besarte ahora?-me pregunto y solté una carcajada.

Ya me había tropezado con la piedra una vez y me quería tropezar de nuevo. Lo quería enserio, ¿Por qué no? Me pregunte, de todas formas iba a esta peor intentando ser su amiga y ver como se liaba con una y con otra en mis narices.

-Si, bésame Edward-dije pasando mis brazos por su cuello y acercándolo a mí. Me moría por volver a probar sus dulces labios.

Edward puso su mano en mi nuca y se acerco a mis labios con una sonrisa torcida que hizo que mi respiración se quedase atorada en mi garganta cortando mi respiración. No sabía por que me tenía que comportar con el de esa forma, me atontaba y embobaba de una forma que no era normal.

Cuando sus labios rozaron los míos perdí todo el sentido común. ¿Cómo podía afectarme este muchacho de esta forma? No tenía explicación. Pero en este momento no era algo para pensar, estaba más concentrada en otras cosas. Como en la boca de Edward moviéndose desesperada contra la mía.

Su lengua comenzó a abrirse paso entre mis labios y yo sin demora le permití el acceso a mi boca. No podía pensar en más que en su sabor dulce e hipnotizante. En su lengua que batallaba con la mía en una lucha interminable.

Edward me empujo contra el árbol más cercano y mi espalda cocho contra ella. Nos separamos buscando aire y volvimos a juntar nuestros labios desesperadamente. Con una pasión que me hacia arder.

Estaba encendida de pies a cabeza, cosa que nunca había experimentado hasta que los labios de Edward habían echo mella en mi. Este hombre me iba a causar un infarto un día de estos, de eso estaba segura.

No pude controlar un gemido cuando sentí que la mano de Edward recorría mi costado y rozaba mi pecho.

-Vas a ser mi perdición Bella-me dijo lamiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja. Volví a gemir ante sus palabras cargadas de deseo.

-Creo que es al contrario. Tú eres mi perdición-dije besándolo de nuevo.

Estuvimos devorando nuestros labios hasta que Edward se aparto y comenzó a lamer y besar mi cuello con desesperación. Sus besos húmedos, estaban poniéndome húmeda a mí. Era una sensación nueva para mi y como me gustaba…

-¿Bella?-se escucho una voz llamarme con preocupación a lo lejos.

Edward y yo nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos asustados. Nos habían pillado, mejor dicho lo habían pillado aquí.

-¿Estas ahí? ¿Bella?-dijo otra voz.

-Sh-dijo Edward poniendo un dedo sobra mis labios para que guardase silencio-Creo que son Alice y Rosalie.

-Tengo que salir- le dije-Me han visto entrar al bosque con Jacob. Estarán preocupadas.

-Deja que se vayan por favor-me dijo con suplica.

-Bella, ¿Dónde estas?-pregunto Alice mas cerca-Rose, ¿crees que le ha pasado algo?

-No creo, ella conoce bien esta zona-dijo Rose convencida.

-Pero Jacob ha salido muy furioso de aquí. Estoy asustada por ella-dijo Alice.

-Será mejor que salga-le susurre a Edward cerca de sus labios.

-No me dejes así-dijo masajeando mis nalgas. Ese gesto me encendió muchísimo.

-Edward basta- le dije- si sigues así no voy a poder marcharme.

-Es lo que pretendo.

-No quiero que esto siga a mas-le dije convencida. El sonrió.

-No estamos haciendo nada-me dijo besando mi cuello-solo estamos besándonos. No te preocupes, que no te haré nada.

-¿Bella?-pregunto Alice de nuevo.

-Voy a salir-le dije apartándome de el.

-Te llamare-me dijo besándome.

-Eso espero. Sino te capare- lo amenace con el dedo y el esbozo una gran sonrisa feliz.

-No hará falta. Mañana te llamare sin falta- me volvió a besar con fuerza y se escondió detrás del árbol regalándome otra sonrisa.

-Estoy aquí-respondí al aire mirándolo a los ojos y esperando que las chicas se acercasen lo suficiente para verlas y caminar a ellas.

-Oh Bella, creíamos que te habías perdido-dijo Alice corriendo hacia mi y dándome un brazo.

-No me ha pasado nada chicas. Estaba lejos y por eso he tardado un poco en llegar hasta aquí-mentí

-Hemos visto a Jacob salir de aquí echo una autentica furia, ¿Qué ha pasado?-dijo Rosalie con una ceja alzada.

-Se puso pesado con el tema de nosotros-dije haciendo un gesto con mano restándole importancia- Le rechace y se fue echo un energúmeno. Nunca lo había visto así. Creí que me iba a pegar.

-Oh-dijo Alice abriendo los ojos con asombro.

-Todos los tíos buenos son idiotas-soltó Rose- Menos mi osito claro-Alice y yo soltamos una carcajada.

-¿Y por que estas así?-me dijo Alice una vez que nos acercábamos a la casa de Jacob.

-¿Así como?-pregunte nerviosa.

-Tienes los labios hinchados y el pelo todo revuelto-dijo sospechosamente.

-Tienes razón Alice-dijo Rosalie sonriendo.

-No se de que habláis. Vamos chicas, siempre estáis inventando. Tengo el pelo revuelto por que he estado acostada en el bosque y los labios no se… puede que sea por una reacción alérgica.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tu. Has tenido una sesión de besos con mi hermanito-soltó de pronto Alice sonriendo.

-¿Qué?-pregunte sin voz. ¿Esta chica era psíquica o que?

-Lo sabemos.

-¿Cómo podéis saber eso?

-Hemos visto el pelo de Edward detrás de un árbol-dijo Rosalie rodando los ojos- además, antes de irnos no parabas de mirar hacia donde el estaba, eres un poco obvia querida-dijo riendo y Alice se sumo a ella.

-Sois odiosas-dije enfurruñada.

-¿Entonces que? No vas a seguir negando que entre mi hermano y tú hay algo ¿verdad?

-Ya no-sonreí- a partir de ahora si hay algo, antes no lo había. Me ha dicho que le gusto y que quiere que intentemos ser mas que amigos-dije sonrojada. Alice comenzó a dar saltitos en su sitio.

-Espero que sea verdad-dijo Rosalie- Edward es muy bueno, enserio. Cuando no se comporta como un idiota, lo es. Pero algunas veces su idiotez sale a la luz y es realmente insoportable.

- No la estas animando-replico Alice- es mi hermano y yo se perfectamente como es. Rosalie tiene razón pero ya te digo que es muy bueno. Cuando quiere lo es y creo que contigo a echo un cambio muy bueno. Nunca lo e visto perseguir a una chica como lo a echo contigo.

-En esto tengo que darle la razón al duendecillo.

-Ey-replico Alice dándole un golpe en el brazo. Yo reí.

-Ahora mismo no somos realmente nada. Solo es una oportunidad y le he dicho que no confío realmente en el.

-Muy bien echo-dijo Rose.

-Será mejor que volvamos a la fiesta-dije caminando de nuevo.

-Ángela ha estado preguntando por ti. Será mejor que le cuentes que ha pasado con Jacob-me dijo Alice.

-Vale, gracias. Chicas, espero que todo esto de Edward quede entre nosotras. Después de mi pelea con Jake no quiero sumarle mas cosas.

-Somos unas tumbas-reí.

-Gracias.

-Vamos, que la fiesta continua-dijo Alice corriendo hacia su novio, que se encontraba conversando con Ben y Ángela y colgándose de su cuello feliz.

Rosalie y yo la seguimos riendo por su hiperactividad.

Busque a Jacob con la mirada pero no lo encontré por ninguna parte. Por un lado me sentía muy mal por mi discusión con el, sobre todo parecía que estaban cambiando las cosas entre nosotros. Me daba mucha pena. Y por otro lado, mi yo interior bailaba de felicidad debido a mi "reconciliación" si se podía llamar así, con Edward.

Me olvide de Jake por un momento y me sentí feliz por todo lo que parecía que me ocurría con aquel dios griego que desde que lo había conocido me había hechizado con su belleza.

**Hola chicas, me ha dado la inspiración con este fic, ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Creo que durante unos días no actualizare. No se si podré hasta que llegue septiembre, pero creo que si. **

**Intentare escribir cada día un poco para no haceros esperar mucho.**

**Espero que os guste y muchas gracias por todos los reviews.**

**Besos **


	14. Chapter 14

No volví a ver a Jacob durante el tiempo que estuvimos en su casa. Se estaba perdiendo toda la fiesta, que el mismo había montado, y todo por mi culpa.

Me sentía muy culpable y muy triste por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo últimamente en nuestra relación.

En el fondo sabía que Jacob no era como las chicas pensaban, era normal que ahora tuviesen ese concepto de el. Solo era por que se habían llevado una imagen de Jake totalmente equivocaba, de chico violento y que pierde el control cuando las cosas no le salen como a el le gustaría.

Tenía un mínimo de esperanza de que Jacob y yo volviésemos a ser los mismos de siempre, echaba de menos algunas veces la complicidad que se había perdido cuando el me había dicho que "estaba enamorado de mi". Todo se había estropeado desde entonces.

Las chicas me propusieron y casi me obligaron a que pusiera a Ángela al tanto de todo lo que había ocurrido en el bosque con Jake. Algo innecesario, puesto que pensaba contárselo de todas formas, era mi mejor amiga ¿Cómo no iba a ponerla al tanto de una cosa así? Le conté, para su sorpresa, lo violento que se había puesto nuestro mejor amigo y que me había asustado mucho al verlo dando golpes y patadas como un loco.

Ángela, para gusto mío, por una vez desde que todo este drama entre Jacob y yo había comenzado, me dio la razón, pero seguramente por que Jake había perdido un poco los papeles y se comporto conmigo de una mala manera, sino estaría defendiéndolo hasta la saciedad.

Mi amiga creía que todo era un juego. Sabia que el estaba medio enamorado de mi pero no tanto como armar semejante trifulca y golpear árboles a diestro y siniestro.

Le conté también mi encuentro con Edward, su confesión y el beso tan maravilloso y apasionado que nos dimos. Se alegro por mi más de lo que esperaba que lo hiciese. Creía que a Ángela le caía mal Edward, pero estaba equivocaba, lo único que le caía mal era que me hiciese daño y al verme tan feliz, tan radiante, se alegro mucho por el paso que habíamos dado tanto el como yo.

Intente dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido con Jacob y me concentre en otras cosas sin importancia, para intentar divertirme todo lo que pudiese. Yo no tenia la culpa de que a Jacob se le haya ido la cabeza.

La cabeza se me estaba yendo a mi, que no dejaba de mirar hacia el bosque, pesando que por allí tenia que estar Edward. No paraba de repetir en mi cabeza el momento que acabábamos de vivir… Alice tuvo que darme un buen codazo para que borrase la sonrisa bobalicona e hiciera caso a la conversación que ellas tenían, sobre mí…

Lo intentaba, enserio que lo hacia, pero era en vano. Tuve que luchar conmigo misma en más de una ocasión para no salir corriendo hacia el bosque, buscar a Edward y terminar lo que habíamos empezado.

¡Dios! Nunca me había sentido de esa forma, tan caliente, tan húmeda, que me daba pudor hasta recordarlo. Nunca había experimentado algo parecido, puesto que nunca había sentido esto por ningún chico y con Sam, el único con el que había tenido algún roce, no habíamos pasado de un simple beso.

Me parecía tan irreal todo lo ocurrido con el que creía que seria un sueño o algo parecido. Edward se había confesado y encima nos habíamos besado con una lujuria que no conocía en mí hasta el momento. No podía ser más feliz.

En este momento me encontraba en mi habitación esperando que Edward viniese por mí. Me había llamado por la mañana y aunque al día siguiente había clase, mi madre había aceptado la mar de contenta al enterarse que su niña volvería a salir con el chico aquel de la cita pasada.

No le di muchas explicaciones y por supuesto me negué en rotundo cuando propuso invitarle a cenar y conocerlo. Mi madre algunas veces parecía más una adolescente que yo.

Las chicas estuvieron dándome la tabarra con la ropa que me tendría que poner, incluso habían venido las tres para aconsejarme. Algunas veces sacaban las cosas demasiado de contesto, destacando Alice. ¿Cómo podía darle tanta importancia a esas cosas?

Ahora que ya estaba vestida, me daba cuenta de la falta que me habían echo las chicas con su ayuda de la elección de la ropa, puesto que yo me habría pasado media hora delante el armario y no hubiese sabido que ponerme.

Me había puesto unos simples vaqueros largos de color oscuro y una camisa de manga larga marrón, con unas botas altas marrones casi del mismo tono que la camisa. Según ellas lo mas bonito que tenia en el armario. Incluso Ángela se había unido al club "vistamos a Bella".

Estaba tan pero tan nerviosa. ¿Qué es lo que iba a pasar hoy en nuestra primera cita? Era lo que me preguntaba una y otra vez, no podía dejar de pensar a donde me llevaría Edward, que haríamos y todas esas cosas que nunca había experimentado con nadie.

El ser una total inexperta en novios, citas, besos y ese tipo de cosas me ponía más nerviosa todavía.

Llevaba mas de diez minutos de pie mirando por mi ventana para ver si veía el coche de Edward a lo lejos y echar a correr escaleras abajo para encontrarme con el. Y cuando menos me lo esperaba ahí estaba, al principio de la calle el precioso volvo de Edward.

Más nerviosa que antes cogí rápidamente el abrigo y el bolso. Antes de bajar me eche un rápido vistazo en el espejo para ver si me faltaba algo, decidí que todo estaba en orden y baje corriendo las escaleras, como nunca lo había echo por miedo a matarme.

-Mamá me voy-dije medio gritando-No se cuando volveré, por lo que no te preocupes demasiado y por lo tanto a Charlie.

-¿Ya te vas?-dijo ella sonriendo-¿No piensas presentármelo? Podrías invitarlo a cenar, esta noche va a hacer frío y aquí os cocinare y estaréis calientes.

-¡Mamá!-dije-Por supuesto que no ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? No voy a presentártelo hoy y mucho menos a cenar aquí todos juntos como la familia feliz.

-Pero yo lo quiero conocer. Venga no seas tonta y dile que entre-dijo ella empujándome hacia la entrada.

-Saldré, pero ni pienses que le voy a decir la tontería de que entre a conocerte. Es nuestra primera cita, va a pensar que estoy loca.

-¿No vas a hacer feliz a tu madre?-dijo ella acercándose a la ventana. Negué con la cabeza enérgicamente-Pues si tú no me lo presentas tendré que ingeniármelas para verlo. Tengo que saber como es el chico con el que mi hija va a pasar la tarde-dijo apartando un poco la cortina y asomándose sin nada de disimulo para ver a Edward.

-¿Qué haces?-corrí hacia ella e intente apartarla, sin éxito alguno.

-¡Es guapísimo!-dijo ella mirándome emocionada-Has salido a mi, tienes un gusto para los hombre exquisito. Si tuviera tu edad… no se me escapaba tal monumento-dijo ella riendo como loca.

-Me voy, por que si sigo oyendo una sola tontería mas, me iré enfadada y no quiero amargarme la tarde-dije saliendo por la puerta.

-Toma precauciones cariño-me grito justo antes de cerrar la puerta y me sonroje como un tomate al darme cuenta de que Edward sonreía y había oído el estúpido comentario de mi madre.

¿No se podía comportar como una madre normal esta mujer una vez en su vida?

-Hola-dije todavía sonrojada cuando estuve a su lado.

-Hola-dijo acercándose a mí con la intención de darme un beso.

-No-dije alarmada apartándolo de mi-Mi madre esta mirando desde la ventana-susurre.

Con una sonrisa picara, aparto su mirada de mi y saludo con la mano a la ventana donde mi madre estaba mirando. Mire rápidamente y vi que Renee también estaba saludando alegremente, rodé los ojos y tire de Edward hacia el coche.

Una vez que nos montamos lo encare.

-¿Por qué has tenido que hacer eso?-le dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Solo intentaba ser cortes. Tu madre parece una mujer muy simpática-bromeo.

-Lo dices por que no es tu madre, si tuvieses una madre como la mía, otro gallo cantaría. Siempre me deja en ridículo con la gente, como ahora cuando ha gritado que tomase precauciones-dije sonrojada de nuevo.

-Pero eso no es algo malo, todos los padres tienen que concienciar a sus hijos para que tomen precauciones y tengan cabeza para el sexo. No veo nada de malo en eso.

-Pues yo si-mire por la ventana para que no se percatase de que estaba mas roja todavía. ¿Estaba hablando con Edward de sexo?-¿Dónde me vas a llevar?-dije para cambiar de tema, no me gustaba hablar de eso, me daba vergüenza.

-Vamos a una cafetería a tomar algo ¿Te parece bien?-pregunto con una sonrisa de lado que tanto le gustaban.

-Claro, me parece más que bien-le dijo ella sonriendo contagiada por su maravillosa sonrisa.

La cafetería estaba en Seattle por lo que estuvimos sobre una hora en carretera hablando de cosas sin importancia y riendo sin parar por las bromas que Edward me decía. El nerviosismo del principio había desaparecido por una comodidad absoluta.

Edward pidió dos chocolates calientes una vez que estuvimos dentro de la cafetería y calientitos. Hacia un frío fuera de mil demonios.

-Que bien sienta un chocolate ahora-dije dando un buen sorbo a mi vaso.

-A mi me sienta bien verte-dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Me sonroje hasta la medula-Me encanta verte sonrojar.

-Pues a mi no me gusta hacerlo, por lo que para de decir cosas que me dan vergüenza-le saque la lengua de forma infantil.

-Eres adorable-dijo pasando un mechón por detrás de mi oreja.

Me quede hipnotizada de sus esmeraldas. Eran tan atrayentes que me costaba dejar de mirarlas y no perderme en ese pozo verde que te llamaba a bañarte y perderte en el. Te llevaba a la locura.

-Deja de hacer eso-dije apartando mi mirada de la suya haciendo mucho fuerza para ello.

-¿El que?-pregunto divertido.

-Atontarme y dejarme sin respiración.

-¿Hago eso?-se acerco mas a mi.

-Pues claro, lo haces con muchas chicas. No mientas te has dado cuenta y juegas con eso conmigo. Pero poco a poco aprenderé a ser inmune a tus encantos Edward Cullen y dejare de hiperventilar cuando estés presente-soltó una carcajada.

-Me encantas-dijo rozando sus labios con los míos haciendo que un suspiro bajito saliera de mis labios.

-Tú también me encantas y sobre todo lo que mas me encanta es estar así contigo-sonreí.

-¿Estar así conmigo?-me pregunto el divertido-Explícame que es ese así.

-Pues así-roce nuestros labios de nuevo-Tan a gusto, tan bien, sin dramas y diciéndonos las cosas sinceramente. Por que espero que me hayas sido sincero sino te capare-sonreí falsamente, algo que le hizo sonreír.

-No te preocupes, creo que no he sido mas sincero en toda mi vida. Me gustas y quiero estar contigo "así"-me imito y yo le pegue un golpe en el brazo con cara de pocos amigos.

-No te rías de mí-dije enfurruñada.

-No lo hago Bella-siguió riendo-Lo digo sinceramente, eres una chica muy especial y yo también espero estar siempre como estamos ahora.

Asentí con la cabeza y acorte la distancia que había entre nosotros para darle un profundo beso a mi Adonis personal. No sabía exactamente que era lo que tenían sus besos, pero desde que mis labios habían probado los suyos por primera vez no había podido apartar su delicioso sabor de mi mente. No entendía por que era todo tan atrayendo en Edward. Eso me encantaba.

Estuvimos besándonos un buen rato, o por lo menos me lo había parecido, pero nos tuvimos que separar por la estupidez de quedarnos sin respiración.

Edward fue el primero en romper nuestro bonito silencio y cruce de miradas.

-¿Nos vamos? Son casi las siete y aun queda una hora de camino a Forks-me dijo acariciando una de mis mejillas delicadamente.

-Está bien-dije apenada.

Quería quedarme en esa cafetería con Edward toda mi vida, pero no podía ser, él tenia razón, ya era hora de volver.

Al salir de la cafetería todas las mujeres presentes se quedaron mirando con la baba colgando a Edward, parece que el se dio cuenta de que yo les echaba rayos X a todas con los ojos, y que si las miradas matasen todas estarían muertas en este mismo instante, puesto que cogió mi mano y me dio una de mis sonrisas favoritas.

Más feliz que una perdiz me monte en su coche y me puse el cinturón dispuesta a partir a casa.

-Querría quedarme aquí toda mi vida-dije acomodándome en el asiento de su volvo.

-Y yo que te quedases-dijo el acariciando el dorso de mi mano-pero tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer estas cosas.

-¿Enserio?-le pregunte sorprendida por sus palabras-¿Lo dices de verdad o para que este contenta?

-Bella, acabo de llevarte a una cafetería a tomarnos un café. Si no pensase hacer esto todos los días o por lo menos la mayoría-sonrió calidamente- Te habría llevado a mi apartamento en la cuidad-me sonroje por el significado de sus palabras.

-¿Tienes un apartamento propio?-le dije asombrada.

-Si, mis padres nos han comprado uno a cada uno- se encogió de hombros.

-Vaya…

-Y tanto-rió-pero solo por si les sucede algo, no quieren que nos quedemos en la calle o algo así. No entendí bien sus motivos pero estoy agradecido. Doy gracias de que mis padres tengan dinero y puedan permitirse ese tipo de cosas, no es lo mas normal pero bueno, les hacia ilusión.

-Edward-le dije tras estar un rato en un cómodo silencio

-¿Si?-dijo el apartando la mirada de la carretera y posándola en mi.

Yo también quiero hacer esto todos los días de mi vida-dije mirándolo a los ojos y me sonrío.

Supe de camino a mi casa, que no quería separarme de el nunca. Confiaba en el, ahora si que lo hacia, hoy me había demostrado que quería estar conmigo y que sus palabras en el bosque sobre que estaría dispuesto a dejar su vida de mujeriego por mi era verdad.

Ahora lo único que me importaba era Edward Cullen y nadie me iba a hacer cambiar de opinión.

**¡LO SIENTO!**

**Mucho tiempo sin actualizar, lo sé y también se que este capitulo no es del todo "genial", pero pido paciencia por que hace mucho que no escribo esta historia y aunque ya tengo muchos capítulos estructurados, me va a costar cogerle el punto **

**Espero que os guste y muchos besos.**


	15. Chapter 15

Me había levantado con la sonrisa más grande y mas boba con la que se puede tener recién levantada. Algo raro en mí, puesto que todos los días me levantaba con un mal humor insoportable.

Pero hoy todo era diferente, había soñado con Edward, con sus besos, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su sedoso cabello y eso hacia que este día comenzase de una forma diferente. Ni los intentos por sacarme información sobre la cita que tuve con mi dios personal, que me había hecho mi madre durante el desayuno, me había borrado la sonrisa estúpida que tenia en mi cara.

Era una mujer muy insistente cuando se lo proponía, menos mal que yo no había salido a ella, más bien a Charlie, que prefería dejar los asuntos de los demás como algo intimo de esa persona, como debe de ser. Renee era demasiado cotilla para su bien.

Hoy sería un día muy bueno o por lo menos así lo presentía. Los lunes no eran tan malos como todo el mundo piensa, por lo menos para mí. Sobre todo hoy.

No pude borrar la sonrisa tonta de mi rostro en toda la primera hora y suspiraba sin parar cuando recordaba a Edward. Me estaba enamorando, si es que no lo estaba ya.

Ángela me hizo que le contase en la hora del almuerzo, con pelos y señales, todo lo que paso ayer en la cita con Edward y el por que estaba tan contenta. Con un poco de vergüenza, puesto que no estoy acostumbrada a dar este tipo de detalles sobre besos y ese tipo de cosas, le conté todo lo Edward me había dicho en la cafetería. Le aclare que confiaba en el, puesto que sabia que ella me preguntaría si debería de confiar en el después de todo. Yo sabia que si, que ya era hora de jugársela por algo y por una vez en mi vida iba a tropezar de nuevo con la misma piedra, iba a dejar de pensar que era lo que correcto y a dejarme llevar por aquel chico de ojos verdes que me hacia perder la cabeza. Quería creer en el, en sus esperaba no confiarme y por ingenua tener que tragarme mis palabras.

Mi amiga se alegro mucho por mi, sobre todo por que me veía la mar de contenta y eso le hacia feliz a ella también.

Por otro lado, me dijo que las chicas le habían caído genial y que aunque no las conocía muy bien, tenía ganas de verlas de nuevo y torturarme como el día anterior.

Todo pensamiento feliz que había tenido al despertar, de camino al instituto, y durante las clases, se había disipado cuando Jacob a la hora del almuerzo pasó de mí olímpicamente. Simplemente saludo a Ángela, como siempre hacia, con sus típicas bromas y comentarios, pero a mi… ni mirarme. Todo esto me dolía mucho, odiaba estar así con Jake y el parecía que disfrutaba haciéndome sufrir e ignorándome a propósito cada vez que había coincidido conmigo en alguna clase o por los pasillos.

Después de ese intercambio de no miradas por parte de mi "ex mejor amigo", la mañana cambio completamente y de la alegría absoluta del despertar, que había aguantado más de media mañana, pase al amargamiento puro y duro.

Estuve amargada el resto del día y ni pensar en Edward y en mi maravilloso sueño, hacia que borrase de mi cabeza el encuentro tan desagradable que había tenido con Jake durante la mañana. ¿Por qué ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarme? ¿Era tan mala? ¿De verdad había hecho algo tan grave para que mi mejor amigo no me hablase?

Tenía que solucionar esto de alguna forma, no sabia como, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Yo quería a Jacob como a un hermano y el no poder hablar con el o gastarle alguna broma cada vez que lo viese por los pasillos no era algo normal para mi. El perderlo y tenerlo fuera de mi vida era impensable para mí.

Los lunes a última hora compartíamos clase con Jacob. Saludo a Ángela al entrar y al resto de mis compañeros y como llevaba haciendo toda la mañana, hizo como si yo no estuviese sentada al lado de nuestra amiga y se sentó en la parte de detrás con Seth.

No pude concentrarme en toda la clase, pensando de nuevo en los desplantes de Jake y escribiendo notas con Ángela sobre temas triviales. Ella lo hacia para distraer mi atención de lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero no se me borraba de la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, se le pasara pronto-me dijo Ángela intentando animarme mientras recogíamos las cosas para irnos a casa.

-No creo. Ni siquiera me ha mirado Ángela-dije echándome la mochila al hombro-Esta vez no creo que se le pase tan pronto.

-Yo opino que si. Sabes que Jacob es muy cabezota y cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza no hay forma de sacárselo, pero el te quiere mucho, sois como hermanos y no creo que por esta tontería deje de hablarte para el resto de su vida-dijo ella.

-Pues por eso mismo lo digo, se que es muy cabezota, lo conozco Angi. Esta vez parece que es para siempre. Lo he dañado y no se que hacer para que me perdone-le dije triste.

-Pues te voy a decir una cosa, el se lo pierde Bella-la mira extrañada por sus palabras- No me mires así, sabes que tengo razón. Tu no tienes culpa de haberte enamorado de otra persona y no de el-me encogí de hombros.

-Ya, pero no dejo de sentirme culpable-conteste.

-No tienes por que-dijo ella parándose en la entrada y me miro sonriendo-Alegra esa cara mujercita por que tu hombre ha venido a buscarte y no creo que le parezca bien verte preocupada por otro chico.

-¿Mi hombre?-sonreí y mire a todos lados esperando encontrarme con aquel par de ojos verdes que tanto deseaba poder ver en este momento.-¿Estoy bien? ¿Estoy guapa?-dije alisando las arrugas imaginarias de mi camiseta y mirándome de arriba a abajo de forma nerviosa

-Estas guapísima, como siempre-dijo ella divertida.

-Gracias. Me voy Ángela-le dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Llámame mas tarde-tuvo que gritarme ella, puesto que prácticamente había echado a correr hacia donde se encontraba mi pecado andante.

-Hola-le dije un poco ruborizada.

-Hola preciosa-me contesto sonriendo-¿No me vas a dar un beso de bienvenida?

-¿Aquí?-le pregunte mirando a todos lados.

-Pues claro, quiero dejar claro que eres mía y que nadie puede ni mirarte-dijo cogiendome por la cintura y pegándome a su musculoso cuerpo. Las conocías mariposas revolotearon felices en mi estomago al sentirlo cerca y suspire complacida por su presencia. No me había dado cuenta de todo lo que necesitaba hoy verlo.

-Creo que eso debería de decirlo yo-dije sonriendo-¿No ves como te miran todas?

-Te están asesinando con la mirada-dijo divertido.

-Lo se-conteste mirando mal a toda aquella chica que lo miraba demasiado. ¿No se daban cuenta que era mío? ¿Qué la que estaba entre sus brazos era yo y solamente yo?

-A mi también me asesinan unos cuantos y creo que es el momento de dejar las cosas claras-dijo con una mirada picara que me hizo sonreír.

Todavía sonriendo junto nuestros labios y me beso con pasión, con deseo. Me sentí volar en ese momento entre sus brazos, en medio de todo el estacionamiento del instituto con todo el mundo mirándonos. Sentí que el corazón se me salía del pecho cuando sentí que la lengua de Edward se abría paso entre mis labios para batallar con la mía. Su sabor era algo tan adicto, tan dulce. Era como droga que no podías dejar de consumir una y otra vez. Nos separamos cuando nos hizo falta respirar y el miro a todos lados con una sonrisa grandísima pintada en su cara.

-Creo que ya ha quedado claro que eres mía. Si gustas señorita-dijo apartándome un poco de el para poder abrirme la puerta del copiloto como todo un caballero.

-Vaya, no sabia que eras tan galán-dije divertida mientras me sentaba y ponía el cinturón.

-Mi madre me ha enseñado a serlo desde que soy pequeño, simplemente no lo he tenido que utilizar con muchas chicas. No merecían la pena tanto como tu-dijo dándome un casto beso desde su asiento. Ese simple gesto me dejo hiperventilando, echo del que se percato Edward.

-¿Te e vuelto a deslumbrar?-me pregunto arrancando el volvo.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?-le pregunte acomodándome en el asiento y aspirando disimuladamente el aroma de el. Era tan embriagante, que me dejaba aturdida.

-No se, simplemente noto que dejas de respirar y eso me encanta.

-¿Te encanta?-pregunte curiosa-¿Por qué te tiene que encantar que deje de respirar?

-Por que lo haces por mí y eso me gusta demasiado. No te puedes imaginar cuanto.

Edward aparco su volvo plateado en la puerta de mi casa mucho más pronto lo que yo quería. Puñetera manía de correr con el coche.

-Deberías de haber ido mas lento-le dije con reproche.

-¿Qué?

-Que deberías haber ido mucho mas lento-repetí

-Te he oído la primera vez, pero no he entendido lo que has querido decir con eso.

-Tienes una manía muy mala de correr. Mi padre es el jefe de policía de este pueblo y por lo tanto me ha enseñado a respetar las normas de circulación…

-Perdóname Bella, no había pensado en eso-dijo el aguantándose claramente una carcajada.

-Por otro lado-seguí-al no respetar los limites de velocidad e ir como una bala, entenderás que me has dejado en la puerta de casa mucho mas pronto lo que quería llegar-sonrió torcidamente por mis palabras-Ahora tendré que bajarme del coche, sin ninguna gana. Por lo menos podrías haber disimulado y haber echado por otro camino-me cruce de brazos enfurruñada.

-No pasa nada, tengo una solución para eso-dicho esto arranco de nuevo el coche y dimos unas diez vueltas a la manzana hablando de todo tipo de cosas y riendo sin parar.

El tiempo con Edward pasó volando y pronto tuvo que dejar de dar vueltas a mi manzana y dejarme de verdad en casa. Tenia que preparar la comida y se me haría tarde si no despegaba el culo del asiento. Cosa que no tenía ninguna intención de hacer.

Después de muchos besos, arrumacos y de Edward meterme mano sin nada de discreción, baje del coche y corrí dentro para comenzar a cocinar.

Esperando que la comida se hiciese para servirla en los platos y poner la mesa para comer, me acorde de Jake y estuve como una media hora con el teléfono de casa en la mano sin saber que hacer, ¿Llamar o no llamar? Descolgué el teléfono unas seis veces y a medio marcar colgaba arrepentida. ¿Y si no quería hablar conmigo? Finalmente, con los dedos temblando, marque el número de casa de Jake y espere a que contestasen.

-¿Diga?-dijo Bill, el padre de mi amigo.

-Hola Bill, soy Bella ¿Esta Jacob?-pregunte un poco nerviosa.

-Ah hola Bella. Si, si que esta espera que…-se interrumpió de pronto, ya que una voz de fondo se escucho. Jacob. Sabia que era el, conocía su voz y estaba dándole instrucciones a su padre de que me colgase, que no tenia ninguna gana de hablar conmigo y que inventase cualquier excusa.

-Bella…-dijo de nuevo Bill un poco sorprendido.

-¿Si?-dije haciendo toda mi fuerza para que no se me quebrase la voz.

-Perdona pero me he equivocado, Jake no esta, ha salido fuera a coger leña. Si quieres llamarlo mas tarde…

-Vale señor Black, gracias y hasta luego.

-Adiós-dijo y colgó.

Todavía con el teléfono en la oreja no podía creerme lo que acababa de escuchar… Jacob no se dignaba a hablar conmigo ni por teléfono. No creía que había sido tan mala con el para merecerme este trato que me estaba dando. Lo único que había pasado era que lo había rechazado...

Un olor a quemado me saco de mi ensoñación y corrí a la cocina para darme cuenta de que se me había pegado la comida.

Genial, lo que me faltaba para completar el día, comida quemada.

**Holaaaa!**

**No he tardado mucho ¿No? Jaja**

**Gracias por los reviews del anterior capitulo, que no he podido responder uno por uno. **

**Espero de todo corazón que este capitulo sea de vuestro agrado.**

**Mil besos y hasta pronto.**


	16. Chapter 16

La semana paso sin cambio alguno. Jacob no me hablaba, ni me miraba y yo ya no sabia que hacer para que todo volviese a la normalidad.

La vida en el instituto sin Jake era otra, mucho mas aburrida y tanto Ángela como yo nos dábamos cuenta de ello en las clases y sobre todo en los almuerzos, ya que nuestro amigo era el que alegraba las mañanas con su humor y sus cotilleos sobre Jessica y lo que le había pasado en Paramon el viernes.

Ambas lo echábamos mucho de menos y me sentía muy mal por haber separado a Ángela de Jake por una tontería. Ellos no tenían relación por mi culpa, simplemente no se acercaba a ella por que yo estaba a su lado y por más que ella me dijese que no pasaba nada, yo no podía estar tranquila. Me sentía tan culpable…

Por otro lado, Edward iba todo los días a recogerme al instituto y me llevaba a casa, por lo que dejaba mi furgoneta aparcada y Ángela pasaba todas las mañanas por mi.

Ahora iba mucho más despacio, pero mucho mucho más despacio que el primer día. Tardaba una eternidad en volver a casa después de clase. Al decirle a Edward que me había "molestado" que me dejase en casa el primer día tan rápido, había aprendido que las cosas buenas cuanto mas tarden mejor y de gacela había pasado a caracol.

Las despedidas frente a mi casa eran muy largas, entre risas, caricias y magreos. Había pillado alguna que otra vez a mi madre espiando entre las cortinas y había vuelto a pasar vergüenza por su culpa.

Me había tocado explicarle todo con pelos y señales a Renne sobre mi corta relación con Edward, por que si no era capaz de salir y preguntarle directamente a el que intenciones tenía con su niña. Eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta a permitir, sobre todo por que sabia que ella era capaz de hacer eso y mucho mas. Por el miedo que me daba mi madre, decidí contarle cuando ella me pregunto.

Ahora me encontraba con Alice y Rosalie en mi habitación acostada, junto con Rose, en mi cama, mientras la loca de Alice no paraba quieta registrando cada centímetro de mi cuarto.

-No puedes pasarte toda la semana lamentándote por Jacob-me dijo Alice con la cabeza metida en mi armario-No es sano, sobre todo para la relación que tienes con mi hermano. No creo que le haga mucha gracia.

-Lo se, simplemente no puedo evitarlo. Y por supuesto que no le hace ninguna gracia a tu hermano verme con cara de perro por culpa de Jake, pero no suelo estar triste cuando estoy con el, por lo que no lo nota.

-¿No le has dicho nada?-pregunto Rose curiosa a mi lado.

-La verdad es que no…-confesé.

-¿Por qué?-preguntaron a coro.

-Por que como bien has dicho-le dije a Alice-No le va a hacer ninguna gracia que este triste por Jacob. No le cae bien y no quiero estar mal con tu hermano. Ni siquiera somos novios aun para tener la primera discusión.

-Te voy a decir una cosa-dijo Alice sacando la cabeza de mi armario-Lo mejor es que se lo cuentes, mi hermano es un poco rencoroso algunas veces y si se entera por otra fuente que no seas tu, no le sentara nada bien.

-¿Pero vosotras no le contareis nada cierto?-pregunte sorprendida.

-No, claro que no-dijo ella rápidamente.

-Yo tampoco, soy una tumba-dijo Rosalie todavía acostada a mi lado-Pero tengo que darle toda la razón a la duende que hay metida en tu armario. Cuéntaselo ahora que tienes oportunidad, si lo haces tu no le sentara mal.

-Esta bien-suspire derrotada-Tenéis razón, tengo que contárselo, pero no se el que. No se exactamente que le tengo que contar. ¿Qué Jacob no me habla? ¿Qué me duele que no lo haga? ¿Qué siento que me falta algo en mi vida por que mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, hace como que no existo?

-Pues todo-dijo Rosalie cogiendo mi mano-Tienes que decírselo todo. Yo con Emmett no tengo secretos. Los secretos no son buenos en una relación.

-Rosalie esta en lo cierto-dijo Alice dejando de lado mi ropa y acostándose con nosotras en la cama-Te vendría bien distraerte un rato, dejar de pensar en Jacob, la pelea y todas esas cosas.

-Alice tiene razón. Tienes que venir esta noche con nosotras a Paramon. Es viernes y hay que divertirse…-me dijo Rosalie emocionada incorporándose para mirarme.

-No puedo, he quedado con Edward-sonreí.

-Eso no importa, lo llamas ahora mismo y cancelas la cita. Hace mucho tiempo que no vas a Paramon-dijo una enfurruñada Alice. Reí.

-¿Cómo voy a cancelar mi cita si me muero por verlo?-le dije sonrojada.

-Mira como se sonroja-rió Rosalie a mi lado-Eso me pasaba a mí también con Emmett al principio.

-¿Te sonrojabas?-le pregunte y ella soltó una carcajada.

-No. Me refería a que tenía muchas ganas de verlo, como te pasa a ti.

-Para llevártelo a la cama marrana-rió Alice a nuestro lado y me puse de nuevo colorada. Rosalie rió con ella.

-¿Vosotras ya…? Bueno… ya me entendéis, habéis… sois…-intente explicarme mas roja que un tomate.

-¿Vírgenes?-dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa picarona. Asentí y las dos sonrieron-No, no lo somos. ¿Tu si?

-Claro-dije mirando hacia otro lado avergonzada.

No era algo que me avergonzase, me daba igual ser virgen, sobre todo por que nunca había tenido una relación ni nada por el estilo para poder perder mi virginidad. No había pensado en eso hasta ahora… Edward estaba claro que no era virgen y nuestros magreos al despedirnos cada vez subían más de tono y yo no sabia como pararle los pies.

Sinceramente no quería pararle los pies, me sentía muy a gusto cuando el me besaba o me tocaba en sitios donde nunca otro chico me había tocado. Eso si, el lo hacia disimuladamente, sin presiones. Me excitaba mucho, de una forma inimaginable para mi, nunca en mi vida había pensado que podía sentirme tan caliente en toda mi vida. Me encanta esa sensación. Edward podía hacer conmigo todo lo que quisiera cuando me besaba el cuello… estaba completamente a su merced.

-¿Eres virgen?-pregunto Alice.

-Si, ya he dicho que si.

-¿Nunca has tenido una relación con nadie antes que con mi hermano?-volvió a preguntar y Rosalie me miro atenta.

-No, nunca. Tuve un pequeño lío con un chico llamado Sam, amigo de Jake, pero nada que destacar. Fueron dos besos mal dados-puse cara de asco al recordarlo.

-No tuvo que ser muy bueno cuando pones esa cara-dijo Alice riendo a mi lado.

-No, la verdad no-reí.

-¿No ha pasado nada con Edward?-pregunto una curiosa Rosalie sentándose en mi cama.

-No… bueno esta claro que nos hemos besado y esas cosas…

-¿Qué son esas cosas?-pregunto sonriente Alice.

-Vamos chicas, me da vergüenza tener que hablar esto con vosotras. Yo soy una autentica virgen, no podría serlo mas. Mi primer beso real fue con Edward y ha sido el primero que me ha tocado el culo, las tetas…

-¿Ya te ha tocado las tetas?-pregunto divertida Rosalie.

-Es Edward-dijo Alice mirándola-Es normal, mi hermano es muy pasional-me dijo-Yo no sabia que tu no eras virgen, me lo podía imaginar pero tampoco se lo he preguntado a Edward.

-¿Te gusta?-dijo de pronto Rosalie.

-¿Qué si me gusta el que?-dije roja como un tomate de nuevo

-Pues que te toque Bella, ¿Qué sino?-dijo ella riendo.

-No se-me tape la cara con las manos-Me da mucha pena hablar de esto, nunca lo e hecho y me da mucha vergüenza.

-No importa-dijo ella-Nosotras te vamos a dar consejos.

-Si, pero yo me olvidare momentáneamente que estamos hablando de mi hermano y tu teniendo sexo y esas cosas. Ya me entiendes, me da un poco de grima-reí.

-Chicas, no creo que me haga falta ningún consejo. Ya os he dicho que entre Edward y yo no ha pasado nada. Solo nos besamos y tocamos un poco por encima de la ropa… pero nada más.

-Bella, mi hermano como sabrás no es virgen. Perdió su virginidad hace mucho tiempo y ya te digo que el…

-Es muy pasional-interrumpí-Ya lo se. Lo acabas de decir y yo he podido comprobarlo todos estos días.

-Bueno-volvió a decir ella-lo primero que vamos a hacer es cambiarte la ropa interior, no es nada sexy y eso le gusta a cualquier chico.

-No quiero cambiar mi ropa interior-dije enfurruñada.

-Toda no la cambiaremos Bella, tranquila-dijo ella riendo por mi cara-Solo compraremos alguna ropa mas femenina, mas intima ya me entiendes-me guiño el ojo y volví a sonrojarme. Malditos sonrojos delatores…

-Me parece bien-dijo Rose abriendo el cajón donde tenia guardada mi ropa intima-Los sujetadores no están mal, pero Bella… las bragas de ositos no. ¿Cómo vas a seducir a Edward con esto?-dijo sacándolo y tirándomelo a la cara. Reí.

-No pensaba seducirlo-dije sin convicción.

-¿Ah no?-dijo Alice a mi lado-Bueno en ese caso no tenemos nada que hacer. Cuando tu quieras nos lo dices y te aconsejaremos, mientras no te diremos nada.

-¿Qué dices?-dijo Rosalie.

-Pues eso, que si Bella no piensa seducir a mi hermano, ¿Para que queremos darle consejos sexuales ahora? No sirven para nada y se le olvidarían…

-No se me olvidarían-dije rápidamente. La verdad es que me moría por escuchar uno por uno los consejos sobre sexualidad que las chicas me diesen. Yo era nula en este tema y gracias a ellas podría sentirme más sexy para Edward.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto la duende.

-Si, claro que no. Tengo mucha memoria, recuerda que saco las mejores notas de mi curso-sonreí.

-Alice, se esta muriendo por que le demos una charla sobre sexo. Muy buena encerrona-dijo Rosalie riendo y chocando su mano con la de el duende diabólico.

-¿Encerrona?-pregunte sorprendida.

-He dicho todo eso para ver como reaccionabas. Te haces la dura pero estas deseando hacer el amor con mi hermano y sobre todo escuchar nuestros consejos.

-Eres… mala y mezquina-le dije mirándola envenenadamente.

-Y un genio-dijo y Rosalie asintió sonriendo a su lado.

-Primero quiero decir que no pienso tener... relaciones sexuales con tu hermano todavía-mis mejillas se sonrojaron al pensar en Edward desnudo sobre mi…-Simplemente quiero saber cosas, tener una idea y ser un poco mas espabilada con este tema. Tengo muy claro que Edward no es virgen por la manera en la que sus manos se le van cuando esta conmigo, pero no niego que me pongo… bueno ya sabéis-dije nerviosa y ellas rieron-cuando estoy con el y basta con las risas.

-Esta bien, no me rió mas-dijo Rosalie-Pero eres tan inocente que me hace reír.

-Pues para eso estáis aquí, para pervertirme-dije riendo y me acompañaron.

-Como ya te hemos dicho, primero tienes que comprarte algún conjunto de ropa interior un poco más sexy. A los chicos les vuelven locos esas cosas, cuando te tocan por encima de la camiseta y notan el encaje del sostén o cuando meten la mano por debajo de la falda…

-Edward no mete su mano por…-dije.

-Por ahora-aclaro Alice-Pero lo hará. Ya nos has dicho que os tocáis cuando estáis juntos-asentí.

-La cosa empieza con un simple beso pero antes de que me de cuenta ya estoy encima de el o el encima de mi y estamos besándonos salvajemente y el me toca por algunos sitios. Yo todavía no he tocado nada-me volví a sonrojar.

-Vale, pues lo que puedes hacer es comenzar a tocar tú. No digo que le metas mano por los pantalones, pero toca por encima, para que el sepa que tu también tienes el mando-dijo una convencida Rosalie.

-No se si seré capaz-dije.

-Claro que si-dijo ella-Solo tienes que confiar un poco en ti.

-Yo confío, de verdad que lo hago-dije mirándolas-Solo que hay veces que me dejo llevar mucho, no soy consciente de lo que estoy haciendo realmente y cuando me doy cuenta, paro y pienso en el poco tiempo que llevamos quedando. No somos novios, no somos nada… me parece que me voy a precipitar y me asusta un poco.

-Bella, no pienses en el tiempo. Eso es muy importante, si estas todo el tiempo pensando que no quieres hacer el amor con mi hermano por que ha pasado poco tiempo, es una tontería. Mientras tu sientas cosas por el y todo lleve a esa situación, no es nada malo. No estés reprimiendo lo que quieres y deseas por el tiempo.

-Ya pero...

-Alice tiene razón. Yo no espere mucho tiempo con Emmett, por que sentía muchas cosas por el y sabia que el era con el que yo quería perder mi virginidad, independientemente de si luego seguiríamos juntos o no, solo deje de pensar y seguí a mi corazón.

-Sabemos que esta noche no va a pasara nada. No te estamos lanzando a los brazos de mi hermano así como así-me sonrió picara Alice.

-Claro que no, tienes que hacerle sufrir y para eso nosotras te vamos a dar unos consejos.

-¿Hacerlo sufrir?-pregunte no muy segura de sus palabras.

-Por supuesto. Mi hermano no te a puesto las cosas fáciles y han pasado algunas cosas entre vosotros un tanto malas, aun que ahora estéis muy bien. Solo decimos que no tienes que lanzarte a sus brazos ahora, simplemente espera a que nosotras te demos unos consejos para hacerlo sufrir un poquito y luego te tendrá mas ganas.

-No se si será buena idea…-dije.

-Si que lo será. Confía en nosotras-dijo Alice poniéndose de pie-Ahora te darás una ducha mientras nosotras escogemos la ropa que te pondrás esta noche para tu cita con mi hermano.

-Pero aun quedan tres horas-dije mirando mi reloj.

-Eso no importa-dijo Rosalie arrastrándome hasta el baño-Tu báñate y nosotras haremos que esta noche Edward Cullen babee por ti.

Dicho esto y con una gran sonrisa cerro la puerta del baño de golpe, dejándome allí parada sin saber que hacer o que decir al respecto. Se habían convertido en las dueñas y señoras de mi casa y de mi cuerpo.

Lo peor de todo es que mientras me duchaba, el plan de las chicas fue haciendo mella en mí y comenzó a gustarme eso de hacer sufrir un poquito a Edward… A este juego ya no jugaría el solo, sino que yo también iba a participar.

**Holaaaa!**

**Aquí estoy de nuevo y paso rapidita que ya es tarde y mañana tengo que madrugar.**

**Espero que el capitulo os guste y gracias a todas las personas que dejaron review en el capitulo anterior. **

**Mil besitos **


	17. Chapter 17

Me mire por última vez al espejo para comprobar que todo estaba en orden y cada detalle estaba en su sitio, como lo habían dejado las chicas antes de irse. El pelo, el maquillaje, la ropa…

Después de la ducha, habían estado probándome ropa durante media hora y según ellas nada de lo que tenia en el armario era lo suficientemente bonito, ninguna de mis prendas les llegaba a convencer del todo para que esta noche diera el primer paso de tocar y hacer sufrir un poco a Edward. Por lo menos como ellas lo habian llamado. Yo no sabia si iba a hacerlo o no, simplemente me deje aconsejar y recolecte informacion sobre el tema...

Haciendo gala de su locura, Alice, fue a su casa a coger ropa para mí. Cosa que me pareció desde el momento que salio por su boca, una autentica locura, pero había aprendido que con Alice era imposible discutir y cuando Rosalie estaba de su parte… mejor no abrir la boca. Eso es lo que había hecho, callarme y acatar todos sus deseos por mi bien.

Me habían enfundado en unos pantalones vaqueros cortos, sobre unas medias negras para protegerme un poco del frío, combinados con una camiseta negra de rayas blancas, que dejaba al descubierto uno de mis hombros. Según ellas haciéndome ver muy sexy. La verdad es que era lo que veía frente al espejo, a una Bella distinta, más suelta y sexy que nunca. Siempre me había sentido más bien como el patito feo del instituto, ningún chico me hablaba para más que pedirme los apuntes o para preguntarme donde estaba Jacob. La única persona que había demostrado un interés en mí más allá del ámbito académico, era Mike Newton, mi compañero de trabajo, y era el que menos ganas tenia de que me siguiera o se fijase en mí. Era tan pesado que ya no sabia como negarme a sus invitaciones.

Edward Cullen era todo lo que yo siempre había deseando, aunque a decir verdad nunca había fantaseado con mi hombre ideal o cambiar por enamorarte de una persona. Nunca había creído en el amor y ese tipo de cursiladas, hasta que se cruzo en mi camino Edward y algo en mi interior cambio.

Yo no iba a cambiar por Edward, eso lo tenía muy claro. Si el me quería me tendría que querer como era y por lo que soy. Puede que alguna que otra vez me arreglase mas de lo que acostumbraba o que hiciera cosas para sorprenderlo y no parecer tan mojigata de lo que el realidad era… pero sobre todo eso siempre seria yo y también quería que Edward fuese el, eso si, lo de mujeriego, preferiblemente exterminado.

Gracias a todos los consejos que me habían dado las chicas sobre como vestir más provocativa o simplemente transmitir a Edward alguna que otra cosa solo con mirarlo, presentía que esta noche Edward conocería una nueva faceta de Isabella Swan. Una mas suelta, picarona y ese tipo de cosas. Todo eso si no me moría de la vergüenza antes…

Yo sabia que el tenia muchas ganas de hacerlo conmigo, ya no solo por el echo de que sabia que el no era virgen y al ser hombre tendría ganas, sino por su mirada, que se volvía mucho mas oscura que de costumbre, por la forma en que sus manos me tocaban rudas y volaban por mi cuerpo. Las sentía por todas partes, algo que me encantaba y me excitaba muchísimo.

Obviamente no haría el amor con el esta noche, por lo menos no era lo que tenia pensado, por mas que Alice me dijese que no pensase en el tiempo y esas cosas, no podía remediarlo. Yo era virgen, no me habían tocado un pelo en mi vida y me parecía algo normal el querer que mi primera vez no fuera con cualquier chico. Yo quería que fuera con Edward, claro que lo quería, pero ahora mismo me parecía algo muy precipitado. Estaba comenzando a confiar en el, aun quedaba un camino que seguir y se camino se llamaba "Hacer sufrir a Edward un poquito". Simplemente, y como bien me habia dicho Alice, todo no estaba en el tiempo, y aunque mi cabeza me decia un no mas grande que una catedral, mi corazon y mis deseos me llevaban por otro camino distinto.

Algo que me asustaba bastante era tener la conversación con el sobre este tema. Supongo que el sabrá que soy virgen, aunque todavía no hayamos tenido esta conversación. Pero se había tenido que dar cuenta de que soy una total inexperta en este tema por la forma en la que me comporto con el cuando me besa, me toca o las cosas se salen de contexto y el para en contra de su voluntad. Por que yo se que el estaría deseando seguir, pero por mi paraba y eso se lo agradecía interiormente.

Me senté en la cama a esperar que Edward llamase a mi móvil como siempre hacia como señal de que estaba abajo. Estaba nerviosa, no sabía por que, pero todavía me ponía nerviosa y las mariposas volaban inquietas en mi interior cuando iba a verlo. Supongo que será el amor…

Edward llamo sacándome de mi ensoñamiento sobre el amor y las tontas mariposas. Me puse en pie de un salto y volví a mirarme al espejo para comprobar que nada se había trastocado al sentarme en la cama. Me estaba volviendo loca por culpa de las chicas. Nunca me había interesando los temas sobre moda o vestir bien, pero no podía mentir y decir que no quería verme guapa para Edward. Por lo único por lo que me había dejado torturar toda la tarde por esas dos pécoras, era por el, solo por el.

Cuando baje corriendo las escaleras agradecí que mis padres no estuvieran en casa, ya que mi madre estaba mas que obsesionada con conocer a Edward e invitarlo a comer todos los días que me traía a casa. Al no estar ella, no tenia que dar explicación alguna y eso me agradaba demasiado.

A Edward le causaba mucha gracia el hecho de que mi madre estuviera tan entusiasmada por conocerle, cosa que yo detestaba y enfadaba mucho por que no me daba la razón. ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan contento por que su "suegra" lo quisiera conocer? Era algo que no me entraba en la cabeza.

Abrí la puerta un tanto desesperada. Tenía muchas pero muchas ganas de verlo y sobre todo probar sus deliciosos labios. Por lo que cuando salí a la calle corrí como una posesa hacia el, que se encontraba apoyado en su coche con una de mis sonrisas favoritas, y me lance a sus brazos dándole un apasionado beso.

-Vaya-dijo el una vez que nos separamos por falta de aire- No sabia que me echabas tanto de menos.

-No quería demostrarlo tanto-bromee-Pero si, te he echado mucho de menos estas cuatro o cinco horas que llevamos sin vernos-rió.

-Yo también-dijo el rozando la nariz por mi cuello haciéndome estremecer-¿Preparada para partir?

-Por supuesto-dije totalmente convencida.

Como todo un caballero me abrió la puerta del coche y una vez que el había montado arranco camino a no se donde.

-¿Dónde me piensas llevar?-le pregunte sonriendo.

-Donde tu quieras-dijo el mirándome-Tu dime y allí iremos-sonrió de lado dejándome sin respiración. ¿Cómo podía con una simple sonrisa dejarme en este estado? Pero tenía una sonrisa tan preciosa… Solamente el podía tener este efecto en mi y era algo que me asustaba un poco. ¿Hasta cuando iba a continuar hiperventilando por cualquier mirada o sonrisa?

-Deja de hacer eso, no se cuantas veces voy a tener que decírtelo-dije.

-No se de que me estas hablando-me contesto un poco serio.

-Pues que no paras de hacerme hiperventilar y quiero acabar de hacerlo de una vez-dije cruzándome de brazos y el rió por mi comentario.

-Para tu información, no voy a dejar de hacerlo-me miro de reojo-Me encanta tener ese efecto en ti, que lo sepas.

-Eres odioso-dije mirando por la ventana.

-No lo creo…Entonces-vacilo al cabo de unos minutos en silencio-¿Has pensado donde quieres ir?

-¿Por qué no vamos a tu casa?-dije de pronto. No sabía de donde había salido eso, pero la idea que había cruzado por mi cabeza me encantaba. Tener tiempo con Edward solos en un apartamento era la mejor idea que había tenido en toda mi vida.

-¿A mi casa?-dijo el sorprendido-Creía que no te gustaba la idea de conocer a los padres y esas cosas… Ya sabes por lo pesada que cuentas que es Renne con este tema.

-Mi madre es un tema a parte. Más bien me refería a tu casa-remarque-La tuya propia, no a la que vives con tus padres.

-Ah…-dijo el mirando de nuevo hacia mi.

-¿Te parece mala idea?-pregunte al ver que se quedaba en silencio y no decía nada.

-No, claro que no-contesto rápidamente.

-Pero…-sabia que había un pero y me estaba poniendo nerviosa de ver la cara que tenia Edward. Algunas veces era tan difícil de leer que me ponía los pelos de punta el no saber que cruzaba por su cabeza en este momento.

-Pero nada-dijo el encogiéndose de hombros.

-Vamos Edward, se que hay un pero, lo noto en tu mirada-le chinche para que hablase. No podía quedarme así, sin saber que era lo que realmente pensaba el sobre mi comentario. ¿Y si me había pasado de la raya y en realidad estaba yendo demasiado deprisa? Alomejor el no querría llevarme…

-No es nada de verdad. Si quieres ir a mi apartamento iremos y no se hable más.

-No, Edward no quiero ir hasta que no me digas que es lo que pasa-le dije casi suplicando. No quería ir sin saber si el quería llevarme o no, no parecía muy contento con la idea y yo no quería obligarle a nada.

-Bella…-dijo el mirándome de reojo-Simplemente no quiero que vayamos y que pienses que quiero tener relaciones contigo, ya sabes, por el echo de que todo el mundo te esta soltando continuamente lo mujeriego que soy…-dijo mas serio de que de costumbre.

-No pienso eso-me ruborice-Soy yo la que lo estoy proponiendo, en todo caso el que debería de pensar eso eres tu y por lo de mujeriego-hice una mueca de disgusto-Eso es pasado y el pasado, pasado esta-dije.

-Lo se, simplemente no quiero que me veas como el baboso mujeriego que a la mínima oportunidad te lleva a un piso para…ya sabes. En cuando a lo de pervertida, lo pienso de verdad no creas que no-bromeo y solté una risita nerviosa.

-Entonces…rumbo a casa de Edward-dije acomodándome en el asiento.

-Primero pasaremos a por comida, no creas que te voy dejar muerta de hambre toda la noche-dijo el riendo.

-Oh si la cena-no me acordaba, se me había quitado el hambre al saber que iba a estar con Edward más que solos y más íntimamente que nunca-No había caído en eso…

-Eres increíble-rió el y me ruborice-Por cierto, esta noche estas hermosa. Muy hermosa.

-Dale las gracias a las chicas-me encogí de hombros.

-¿Por?

-Han sido ellas las que han estado torturándome un buen rato para estar "perfecta"-hice comillas en el aire-Para ti, cosas de ellas…

-Pues estas mas que perfecta-dijo el-Cuando llegue a casa le daré las gracias a mi hermana por eso. Aunque, tu siempre estas preciosa.

-Deja de hacer eso-dije dándome un golpe en el brazo y sonrojándome hasta la medula.

-Simplemente me encanta verte sonrojar.

-Pues sabes que yo lo odio y por eso ya basta-dije.

Recogimos la comida de una pizzería cerca de su apartamento y cuanto más cerca estábamos, mas nerviosa me ponía. ¿No había sido yo la que había tenido esta maravillosa idea? Entonces no sabía por que me sentía así de nerviosa. Estaba hecha un flan e intentaba por todos los medios no demostrarlo. No quería que Edward se diera cuenta de lo tonta que llegaba a ser algunas veces.

-¿Estas bien?-me pregunto Edward una vez dentro del ascensor.

-Si, ¿Por qué?-dije intentando sonar despreocupada.

-Estas temblando. ¿Tienes frío?-insistió.

-No, estoy bien, enserio-dije un poco más convencida pero no se lo creyó del todo, se le notaba por la arruga que tenía en la frente.

El ascensor paro en la plata sexta y mi corazón comenzó a bombardear con mucha fuerza al ver a Edward metiendo la llave en la cerradura. Quería tranquilizarme, no íbamos a hacer nada que yo no quisiera, el problema era que yo si que quería y mucho.

-Pues aquí esta mi apartamento-dijo el abriendo la puerta y haciéndose a un lado para que yo ingresase primero. Mi boca se abrió al ver lo bonito que era el salón-No es gran cosa pero bueno, se puede estar tranquilamente-dijo pasándose una mano por su pelo nerviosamente.

-¿Qué no es gran cosa?-pregunte-Es precioso. Creo que hasta mejor que mi casa-el rió.

-Que cosas tienes, es como un piso de estudiantes, solo que todavía no estudia nadie. El año que viene me vendré aquí a vivir, estudiare medicina y como tengo el apartamento…

-¿Estudiaras medicina?-pregunte sorprendida-Nunca me habías dicho nada.

-¿No?-pregunto dejando las pizzas encima de una mesa-Pues es lo que siempre he soñado, como mi padre. ¿Y tú?

-Yo estudiare Literatura, también es algo que sueño desde hace mucho tiempo. Me alegra tener esta conversación. ¿Y por que quieres ser medico?-le pregunte.

-No se, la verdad es que desde que era pequeño mi padre me ha llevado con el a la consulta y estoy habituado a ese tipo de ambiente. Para mi el hospital es mi segunda casa y me encanta saber que yo he salvado la vida de las personas.

-¿Qué especialidad prefieres?

-Pues… estoy dudando entre cardiología o pediatría-sonrió poniendo las cosas en la mesa para cenar.

-Vaya-dije asombrada, nunca me había imaginado a Edward siendo medico, mas bien un ejecutivo vestido de traje negro y camisa blanca. Ese pensamiento hizo que un hilillo de baba por poco saliese de mi boca.

-Lo se, no doy el tipo de medico ¿verdad?-dijo sentándose en uno de los sofás. Yo todavía esta de pie un poco nerviosa.

-No he dicho eso-dije yo sonriéndole.

-Bueno, no importa-dijo dando unas palmadas a su lado-Ven aquí, siéntate y vamos a cenar de una vez que me muero de hambre.

-Te estas pareciendo a tu hermano-reí.

-¿A Emmett?-asentí-Eso en la vida. Nunca podré alcanzar su nivel- dijo y ambos soltamos una sonora carcajada.

Estuvimos comiéndonos la pizza y hablando de cosas sobre la universidad, el apartamento y temas del instituto. Nunca había hablado con el de estas cosas y pensándolo bien, en realidad era nuestra segunda cita, no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de saber este tipo de cosas uno del otro.

-Me ha gustado venir a aquí finalmente-dijo el acariciándome el pelo.

-Ves como no era tan malo-bromee.

-Ya se que no era nada malo, pero entiende que al tenerte aquí sola para mi se me hace muy difícil el no besarte salvajemente-dijo mirándome fijamente. Esa mirada esmeralda me hizo estremecer de los pies a la cabeza.

-¿Qué te detiene?-dije acercándome a el y mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Bella…-me advirtió el-No juegues con fuego por favor.

-No estoy jugando-dije dándole pequeños besos por su blanco cuello y tocando los pectorales bien marcados sobre su camiseta. Me encendía tanto…

Edward estaba bajo mi dominio, lo sabia por los suspiros que salían de su boca debido a los besos que iba dejando por su cuello y por la piel que quedaba al descubierto de su camiseta. Edward soltó un sonoro gemido cuando me aventure un poco y deslice mi mano sobre su entrepierna, que ya estaba más que dispuesta a seguir adelante.

Con un movimiento rápido y ágil, Edward estaba encima de mí y su boca se movía contra la mía salvajemente. Nuestras lenguas jugaban a batallar, la una contra la otra, como espada contra espada. La única diferencia era que aquí los dos éramos ganadores. El sabor de Edward era delicioso, como una droga que había probado y ahora no era capaz de prescindir de ella.

Poco a poco Edward fue subiendo mi camiseta, hasta dejarme bastante expuesta ante sus ojos. Me sonroje furiosamente cuando Edward me dio un repaso de la cabeza a los pies. Menos mal que las chicas me habían aconsejado ponerme un sostén un poco más sensual por si esto pasaba. Edward gruño un poco y comenzó a besar mi cuello, dejando besos húmedos a lo largo de el hasta llegar a mi oreja, donde la mordió sacándome un suspiro de placer.

-No sabes lo loco que me pones Bella-dijo en mi oído y gemí cuando una de sus manos abarco uno de mis pechos por encima del sujetador-No te puedes hacer una idea de cuanto.

-Edward-susurre. Era lo único que salía de mis labios, su nombre una y otra vez.

Edward me quito la camiseta y yo hice lo mismo con la suya. Me incorpore para poder quitarle la suya con una mayor agilidad y me senté a horcajadas sobre el. Edward gimió cuando nuestros sexos se rozaron yo me moví para hacer fricción entre ellos.

Ambos gemimos a la vez que Edward desabrochaba mi sujetador y se metía uno de mis pezones en la boca para mordisquearlo y saborearlo, haciendo que gemidos incontrolables salieran de mi boca. Mientras yo me movía salvajemente sobre el, queriendo sentir. Me sentía muy pero que muy mojada y tenia unas ganas enormes de que Edward me tocara, que hiciera algo con el fuego que me abrasaba las entrañas.

Una de las manos de Edward comenzó a bajar por mi estomago hasta mi entrepierna que echaba humo en ese momento. Edward sonrió contra mis labios cuando uno de sus largos dedos delineó mi húmedo centro.

-Estas húmeda y caliente para mi-dijo el mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja-Quiero tocarte, quiero hacerlo hasta que grites mi nombre y pierdas la noción del tiempo Isabella Swan-dijo roncamente y un gemido volvió a salir de mis labios sin poder controlarlo.

-Si…-dije.

-¿Si que? ¿Quieres que te toque? ¿Es eso?-pregunto el quitándome los pantalones lentamente. No podía dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, unos ojos oscuros por el deseo que sentía hacia mí. Me sentía poderosa en este momento, saber que yo ponía tremendamente cachondo a Edward Cullen me tenía por las nubes. Pero lo que más me tenía por las nubes eran sus caricias. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza completamente por el.

-Quiero…-dije mientras el volvía a sentarme a horcajadas sobre el. Puso sus manos sobre mi trasero desnudo restregando mi húmedo centro contra su dura polla, todavía guardada en sus pantalones. Gemí por el delicioso contacto de nuestros sexos.

-¿Qué te toque?-asentí incapaz de articular palabra alguna, debido a todas las sensaciones que embargaban mi cuerpo en este momento-Tus deseos son ordenes para mi-dijo introduciendo un dedo en mi, mientras su boca cubría uno de mis pechos de forma ansiosa.

El dedo de Edward salía y entraba fácilmente, debido a lo mojada que estaba por sus besos y sus caricias, y me sentía en el cielo. No sabia lo que me estaba haciendo pero me estaba llevando a la locura. No podía parar de gemir, por más que me dijese que luego me avergonzaría de todo lo que estaba saliendo por mi boca, no podía parar, era algo incontrolable.

-Mmm…-dije cuando añadió otro dedo dentro de mí y comenzó a bombear mas rápido, haciendo contacto con algo en mi interior que me hizo gritar de placer.

-Eso es-dijo el mordiendo mi cuello-Deja que el placer venga Bella, déjalo.

-Oh si Edward, me voy…siento que…-decía buscando su boca. Me respondió al beso salvajemente y en ese momento el nudo que estaba en mi estomago haciéndome gemir desesperadamente se libero por todo mi cuerpo haciéndome gritar en la boca de Edward. El al sentir que ya había tenido el orgasmo saco sus dedos de mi interior y bajo la intensidad del beso.

Siguiendo un impulso, baje mi mano lentamente, como Edward había hecho anteriormente conmigo, por su duro pecho y cuando pose una mano en su dura entrepierna el me la quito sonriendo.

-No hagas eso-me dijo poniendo un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

-¿Por qué?-pregunte un tanto contrariada.

-Por que no hace falta. Así todo esta bien-me dijo.

-Pero… tu…deja que te ayude-intente convencerlo.

-No, enserio Bella, prefiero que sea así.

-Ha sido mi primer orgasmo-dije apoyando mi cabeza en su frente-Quiero que lo sepas-me sonroje furiosamente por mi confesión. Suponía que el lo sabia, pero no era lo mismo soltarlo por la boca así como si nada.

-¿Enserio?-dijo el buscando mi mirada un tanto sorprendido-¿Lo dices de verdad? ¿Tu primer orgasmo? Pero… tu no…

-Si, ha sido mi primero orgasmo. ¿No me crees? ¿Por qué tengo que mentirte?-dije arrugando el ceño.

-No… no creo que me estés mintiendo. Te creo, solo que…-dijo pasándose una mano por el pelo nerviosamente-¿Eres virgen?

-Pues claro-dije quitándome de encima de el y poniéndome las bragas-¿No te habías dado cuenta o que?

-La verdad no me había fijado-dijo el.

-No me digas…-reí-No te creo nada. ¿Cómo no te vas a dar cuenta de algo así? Soy virgen cien por cien. Ningún chico me ha tocado un pelo hasta hoy-dije señalándolo-Así que no me vengas con esas.

-No te pongas la camiseta-dijo el arrancándomela de las manos.

-Me pongo lo que quiero-dije mirándolo mal.

-No, así me gustas mas-dijo atrayéndome de nuevo hacia el y plantándome un beso. Me sonroje por sus palabras. Estaba desnuda entre sus brazos y no era tan vergonzoso como yo quería-No quiero pelear contigo después de lo que ha pasado, sobre todo si has compartido conmigo algo tan preciado para una chica.

-No es que sea preciado, tampoco lo guardaba como oro en paño-bromee y el soltó una carcajada enterrando su cabeza en mi cuello.

-Siento si he sido un poco brusco con las palabras y sobre todo en actos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-lo mire sin entender lo que quería decir con actos.

-Que si llegamos a tener esta conversación antes de que esto hubiese pasado, al saber que eres completamente virgen, habría sido un poco mas cuidadoso al tocarte y esas cosas. Lo siento-dijo el mirándome con suplica.

-No, no sientas nada. Me ha encantado enserio. Odio que me traten como a una muñeca.

-Pero…-intento decir peor lo bese.

-No quiero peros. ¿Te apetece ver una película?-pregunte poniéndome en pie y mirando la colección que tenia a mis espaldas. La había visto al mismo entrar y me había llamado mucho la atención.

-Si es contigo me encantaría-dijo mirándome de arriba abajo. No había caído en que no llevaba sostén y lo único que cubría mi cuerpo eran unas braguitas.

-No me mires así que me da vergüenza-le dije.

-No tiene por que. Eres perfecta-dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

-Detente-dije un poco sofocada por su mirada-Ven y ayúdame a elegir película.

-Será todo un honor señorita Swan.

**Hola, hola **

**Gracias por los comentarios recibidos en el anterior capitulo. ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Creeis que ha sido muy pronto para lo que ha pasado o no?  
**

**Pd: he escrito una nueva historia y llevo ya tres capítulos. Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no subirla y compartirla con vosotros, pero no se que hacer. Quería pediros consejo. ¿Qué hago? ¿La subo o me espero a terminar este fic?**

**Bueno espero vuestra respuesta.**

**Mil besos **


	18. Chapter 18

-Beeella…-me decía una insistente voz. Me removí inquieta en mi cama y me tape hasta la cabeza con las mantas, intentando que la voz cesase de una vez-Vamos no me hagas hacer cosas que me muero por hacer.

-Cinco minutos más-dije por decir algo y que me dejase en paz.

-No, no puedo dejarte ni un solo segundo mas, por lo que o te levantas o te levanto-dijo y abrí la voz asustada por la seriedad de sus palabras.

-Creo que la has asustado Alice-dijo otra voz a su lado-Mira como a abierto los ojos de golpe- rió.

-¿Rosalie?-pregunte a nadie en concreto dándome la vuelta y enfocando mi vista a las dos intrusas que ahora mismo se encontraban con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mirándome al lado de mi cama-¿Se puede saber que hacéis aquí a las ocho de la mañana?-dije enfurruñada.

-Vamos al centro comercial-dijo Rosalie.

-De compras-aclaro una muy contenta Alice dando pequeños saltos en su sitio.

-¿De compras? ¿De qué me estáis hablando? Enserio si es un sueño por favor salir de una vez de mi cabeza. No quiero ir de compras ahora-dije acurrucándome en mi cama dispuesta a conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

-Bella sal de una vez o te arrepentirás-dijo Alice muy seria.

-Yo de ti le haría caso, todavía no conoces a la duende enfadada-dijo una divertida Rosalie apartando un poco las sabanas.

-¿Quién os ha dejado entrar?-pregunte sentándome y restregando mis ojos con las manos.

-Tu madre-dijo una feliz Alice-Es muy simpática y no se parece nada a ti.

-Gracias-ironice.

-Tu eres mas guapa-se apresuro a aclarar Alice-Me refería al tema de las compras y esas cosas. Parece que no las teme tanto como tu.

-No las temo, simplemente me parece una exageración tener que levantarse a las ocho de la mañana para ir de compras-dije sacando un pie de la cama.

-Abren a las nueve-dijo Alice.

-¿Tenemos que ser las primeras?-pregunte un tanto enfurruñada por el corte de sueño.

-Vaya pregunta-respondió ella bufando-No puedo creerme que hayas dicho eso enserio. ¿La has oído Rosalie?

-Si Alice, la he oído-respondió la aludida rodando los ojos. Como la entendía…

-Claro que es enserio…-le dije.

-Déjala, cree que si llegamos mas tarde de las nueve nos quitaran las cosas mas bonitas que hay en las tiendas y tendremos que conformarnos con las "sobras"-dijo una divertida Rosalie sentándose en mi cama- No es la primera vez que pasa, ya te iras acostumbrado. Ahora será mejor que te vistas de una vez si no quieres que su furia caiga sobre ti. Te lo aconsejo-me dijo señalando con la cabeza a Alice, que estaba metida en mi armario sacando ropa como una lunática.

-¿Se puede saber que haces loca?-dije recogiendo la ropa que iba tirando al suelo-No tires mi ropa limpia al suelo, sino no podré ponérmela otro día.

-¿A esto le llamas ropa?-dijo sacando una de mis camisetas para dormir.

-Bueno, es mi pijama-dije haciendo una mueca.

-Eso tendrá que cambiar, como quieres que Edward se ponga cachondo cuando durmáis juntos si llevas este atentado contra la moda. Así no Bella, así no. Tendré mas trabajo del que pensaba- comenzó a susurrar mientras rebuscaba de nuevo entre mi ropa. Rodé los ojos.

-No creo que Edward tenga problemas con esta camiseta Alice-dije estirando de su brazo y apartándola de mi armario-Puesto que me has sacado de la cama, me obligas a ir al centro comercial a hacer una de las cosas que menos me gustan del mundo, me parece razonable que hoy me dejes a mi elegir la ropa que llevare-ella puso una mueca de disgusto y Rose rió a nuestras espaldas.

-Así se habla Bella.

-No me parece buena idea-respondió Alice cruzándose de brazos enfadada.

-¿No me crees capaz de elegir correctamente la ropa para ir de compras?-le dije alzando una ceja.

-Por supuesto que si, simplemente quería hacerlo yo. Ya sabes lo que me gusta hacer ese tipo de cosas, sobre todo contigo. ¿Me dejas?-dijo con uno de sus pucheritos adorables-Por fi…

-Alfinal se saldrá con la suya-susurro Rosalie.

-Esta bien, pero promete que me dejaras en paz si no quiero llevarme algo. Ya nos vamos conociendo Alice Cullen-dije sonriendo.

-Que mala es la confianza….-dijo empujándome hacia el cuarto de baño.

* * *

-No, no y no-decía negando con la cabeza enérgicamente-No pienso comprarme ese trapo ni loca Alice.

-¿Trapo?- dijo ella con rabia contenida-¿A esto le llamas trapo?-volvió a preguntar pasando por mi cara una y otra vez el conjunto de ropa interior que llevaba en la mano. No dejaba nada a la imaginación-Y todas las cosas que tienes en tu armario ¿Qué son?

-Es ropa que me gusta y con la cual voy cómoda Alice-la mire mal, algo que ella respondió-Además, ya he comprado muchas cosas y eso no estaba en mis planes.

-En tus planes no estaba nada Bells, así que no intentes convencerme de nada por que no resultara-dijo ella sonriente y bufe por su maldita insistencia. Dentro de mi sabia que tarde o temprano accedería a preobrármelo y seguidamente me lo tendría que comprar, simplemente me apetecía quejarme. Estoy en todo mi derecho.

-La verdad que es precioso- la apoyo Rosalie- Y si quieres seguir nuestros consejos no te vendría mal algo como esto. Volverás loco a Edward.

-Ya seguí anoche vuestros consejos y tengo que informaros que no me hizo falta nada como esto-dije cogiendo una punta y haciendo una mueca de disgusto. No me veía enfundada en eso.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron las dos a la vez con caras de sorprendidas. ¿Qué les pasaba ahora a estas dos?

-¿Qué de que?-dije mirándolas con interrogación-Enserio, ¿vosotras estáis bien de verdad? ¿Tomáis algo? Algunas veces considero que se os va la olla por completo.

-Alice deja eso, nos vamos a la cafetería-dijo Rosalie cogiendome del brazo y arrastrándome fuera de la tienda. Para mi sorpresa Alice hizo lo que Rosalie le había pedido sin rechistar y se la veía mucho mas contenta que cuando intentaba endosarme aquel trozo de tela transparente.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte a Rosalie cuando nos sentamos en la cafetería.

-Esperemos a que venga Alice, tienes que soltar muchas cosas por esa boquita tuya Swan-dijo sonriendo y un nudo se instalo en mi garganta. ¡Oh Dios! No me digas que…

-¡Ya estoy!-medio grito Alice corriendo hasta que se sentó en la silla que estaba a mi lado-Ahora bien, ¿Qué hiciste anoche Bella?

-¿Cómo?-me sonroje-¿Qué que hice anoche de que? Sabéis perfectamente lo que hice. Tuve una cita con Edward, vosotras me arreglasteis para salir-me encogí de hombros nerviosa.

-No te hagas la tonta-dijo Rosalie riendo-Acabas de decir que anoche seguiste nuestros consejos pervertidos y que no te hizo falta ningún conjuntito sexy para ello. Ahora Swan, que hiciste…

-Chicas…-conteste sonrojada hasta la medula. ¿Por qué no aprendía a mantener mi boca cerrada cuando mas hacia falta?-Me da mucha vergüenza contar estas cosas en voz alta, ¿Lo sabéis no?-asintieron-Entonces sabréis también que no pienso decir nada.

-De eso nada-dijo Alice mirándome mal-Lo contaras todo, para eso te dimos consejos sobre como volver a mi hermano loco y entenderás que eso para mi no es nada fácil.

-Si ya lo sabéis-medio grite-Hice lo que me pedisteis.

-¿El que?-pregunto Rose curiosa.

-Pues…-tome aire- Fui un poco mas directa que de costumbre y le propuse ir a cenar a su apartamento-las chicas sonrieron orgullosas-Estuvo un poco reacio al principio, no quería que pensase que me llevaba al picadero ni nada de eso-conté con una mueca al recordarlo- Le aclare que no pensaba eso, después de todo había sido yo la que lo había propuesto…

-Tienes razón-dijo Alice.

-Deja que cuente Alice-la regaño Rosalie.

-Lo siento…

-Continuo-dije un poco mas calmada- Compramos unas pizzas y fuimos a cenar a su apartamento. Después de cenar nos besamos y la temperatura comenzó a subir. Me sentía…-me sonroje de nuevo- Bueno ya sabéis… por lo que simplemente me deje llevar.

-¿Te lo follaste?-pregunto una muy sorprendida Rosalie-Vaya no creía que la charla de ayer iba a dar para tanto.

-Es mi hermano vale, no quiero saber muchos detalles-me pidió Alice.

-No, no me lo…-dije mas roja que un tomate-simplemente me toqueteo un poquito de mas.

-Ahh-dijo Rosalie riendo-Ya decía yo. ¿Te gusto entonces?

-Si, mucho-conteste apenada.

-¿Qué puntuación le darías del uno al diez?-me pregunto picara.

-Es mi hermaaaano-comento Alice tapándose los oídos.

-Un diez, pero entiende que era la primera vez que hacia algo así y me sentía muy caliente y deseosa de hacerlo. No tengo ni idea de cómo será hacerlo con otras personas, pero lo que el me hizo estuvo para un diez mínimo.

-Alfinal lo escuche-dijo Alice haciendo un adorable puchero.

-No es para tanto, yo te he contado todo lo que me hace tu hermano Emmett y tu a mi lo de Jasper. Todo queda en familia-rió Rosalie y Alice y yo nos unimos a ella-Por cierto, ¿Le contaste lo de Jacob?

-No, no pude.

-¿Por qué?-dijo Alice.

-Por que no quería sacar el tema en nuestra segunda cita-ellas pusieron mala cara-Lo se, lo se, tenia que habérselo contado pero entenderme, quería tener una noche buena, sin peleas o enfados.

-Te entiendo, pero ya te dije ayer que deberías de decírselo. A mi hermano no le gustan las mentiras.

-No le estoy mintiendo-me defendí.

-Bueno ahora que ya nos has contado lo que hiciste tú y Edward, será mejor que sigamos con las compras. Tienes que comprarte muchos conjuntos sexy para dejarlo boquiabierto.

-No creo…-intente decir.

-Creeme cuando te digo que a los chicos les encanta la ropa interior así-dijo Rosalie cogiendome de nuevo del brazo y arrastrándome a la tienda de la cual habíamos salido hace diez minutos.

Una hora y media mas tarde, me tire de cabeza en mi cama muy pero que muy cansada. Las compras para mi eran un suplicio y encima si eran con estas dos demonios todavía mas.

Mire las quince bolsas que había tirado en el rincón de mi habitación al llegar y sonreí al pensar lo que me había comprado. Tenia que guardarlo bien si no quería que Renne lo viera y comenzase con su charla sobre sexo, prevención, no al embarazo adolescente…

Comí mas rápido de lo que acostumbrada para terminar de hacer los deberes para el instituto y estuve toda la tarde leyendo "Orgullo y prejuicio", hasta que anocheció y con ello recibí la tan esperada llamada de Edward. Quedamos en que al día siguiente pasaría por mí para darnos una vuelta por la tarde.

Mas contenta que una perdiz me metí en la cama y mis sueños estuvieron plagados de ojos esmeraldas, besos, caricias y otro tipo de cosas mas calientes…

**Hola.**

**No he podido escribir antes, subir ni nada de nada, puesto que mi ordenador esta roto y sinceramente no se por que ahora mismo funciona… jaja. Aprovechando el lapsus mental de mi ordenador subo este capitulo del cual no estoy muy convencida… vosotras diréis **

**Mil besitos!**


	19. Chapter 19

-¿Por qué estás tan seria cariño?-me preguntó mi madre mientras yo colocaba en fila la masa de las galletas en la bandeja. Tenía ganas de distraerme, sino me iba a pasar toda la mañana tirada en la cama esperando que llegase la tarde para salir con Edward.

-No estoy seria mamá-conteste encogiéndome de hombros, aunque la realidad era otra. Me había levantado más triste que nunca pensando en Jake. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?

-Bella soy tu madre, a mi no me engañas dime… ¿Te ha pasado algo con Edward?-dijo curiosa.

-No, no es nada con Edward. Con él todo está muy bien cotilla-dije esperando que se acabase el tema de si estaba o no estaba seria.

-No soy cotilla, simplemente quiero saber porque mi hija se ha levantado hoy con un morro que le llega al suelo-rodé los ojos.

-No seas exagerada mamá. No me he levantado con un morro de nada, ¿Quieres que esté cocinando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja? Haberlo dicho antes y me habría mostrado diferente-conteste para que se callase.

-Venga Bella, cuéntame que te pasa-insistió-¿Estás segura que no tiene nada que ver con Edward?

-No mamá, no tiene nada que ver con Edward. Es sobre Jake, nos hemos peleado. No me habla y creo que no tiene pensamiento de hacerlo durante mucho tiempo.

-¿Y eso porque?-preguntó disgustada-Vosotros dos sois amigos prácticamente desde que nacisteis ¿Qué ha pasado para que os hayáis enfadado para no hablarse más?

-Él se ha enfadado conmigo y por más que le pido perdón e intento acercarme no quiere hablar conmigo. Cada vez va a peor-dije apagada. Hablar de mi no relación con mi ahora ex mejor amigo me ponía muy deprimida. Por eso era lo que no quería decirle nada a Renne, además que seguro que no tardaba nada en contárselo a Charlie y mi padre con el tema Jacob era muy extremista. Lo adora.

-No creo que sea un tema tan delicado para perder una amistad de tantos años cariño... ¿Qué os ha pasado?

-Nada, no tengo ganas de hablar de eso ¿vale? Vamos a seguir con las galletas-le dije con la esperanza de que por una vez en su vida me hiciese caso y no siguiese preguntando.

-Está bien-me contestó con una calida sonrisa-¿Puedo decirte una última cosa?-asentí, pero simplemente para acabar con el tema de una vez. Tenía una madre demasiado insistente-Siempre e visto como Jake te mira, desde que eres pequeña te ha tenido una admiración muy grande y mucho cariño-iba a hablar pero me cortó, cuando le había dicho que no quería seguir hablando de este tema...¿Qué era lo que no había entendido?- De todo esto puedo llegar a la conclusión de que se ha enfadado o molestado porque estás viéndote con otro chico que no es él. Se siente atacado y creerá que le están robando a su mejor amiga cariño, creo que simplemente deberías ir y dejarle claro que porque estés saliendo con otro chico no te va a perder. Que seguís siendo amigos, como antes.

-El problema aquí es que él ya no quiere seguir siendo mi amigo, quiere... algo más-dije tímida- Y no entiende que yo eso no se lo puedo dar, que yo ahora estoy con Edward y que a la única persona a la que puedo dárselo es a él.

-Ah vale-dijo ella sonriendo cómplice- Ósea que Jacob se ha confesado, le has dado calabazas y ahora se hace el machito que no quiere hablar contigo hasta que no te des cuenta de que realmente del chico que estás enamorada es de él… Pues vaya, sabía que Jacob era cabezota pero no tanto...-rió.

-¿Cómo…?-intenté preguntarle.

-¿Qué como lo se?-preguntó divertida y yo asentí- Porque tengo muchos mas años y más experiencia que tu en la vida cariño. Pero te diré una cosa, no sufras por Jake porque estoy segura que si le llevas un platito de galletas caseras que tanto le gustan y le pides perdón todo volverá a la normalidad.

-Pues por eso. Tienes que dar tu brazo a torcer. Volver a darlo-aclaró cuando me vio hacer una mueca de disgusto. ¿Cuántas veces tendría que decirle que lo sentía?

-Pero no quiero pedirle perdón, lo e hecho muchas veces y siempre me deja con la palabra en la boca. No entiendo porque tengo yo que pedirle perdón a él cuando en realidad no e hecho nada malo mamá.

-Se que es injusto que tengas que hacerlo tu que no has hecho nada malo y es cierto no lo has hecho, pero entiende que él se siente muy herido y que necesita oírte decir lo mucho que sientes hacerlo sufrir de esa forma. ¿No quieres volver a tener a tu amigo en tu vida?

-Pues claro que si-dije ofendida-De eso estamos hablando ¿No?

-Pues por eso. Tienes que dar tu brazo a torcer. Volver a darlo-aclaró cuando me vio hacer una mueca de disgusto. ¿Cuántas veces tendría que decirle que lo sentía?- Y así todo volverá a la normalidad y podré ver a mi hija feliz y contenta como hace unos días.

-Si yo estoy contenta…-le dije-Estoy con Edward que es genial, sigo teniendo a Ángela y he conocido gracias a Edward a otras personas que me tratan muy bien y les estoy tomando afecto. Eso es mucho en mi mamá, sobre todo porque me parezco a Charlie y no suelo ser muy sociable.

-Si-rió ella- En eso tienes razón, a mi no te pareces nada. Eres reservada como tu padre, yo soy más extrovertida. No es la primera vez que te lo digo, pero ya sabes que ser reservada no es algo malo. Tienes pocos amigos, pero todos te quieren y eso es algo muy importante.

-Si...

-Pero te falta Jacob ¿verdad?-preguntó ella y volví a asentir-Ya sabes lo que te llevo diciendo un rato, coge un plato de galletas y ve a hacer las paces con él. Seguro que le hace mucha ilusión.

-No se...-dije poco convencida.

-Hazme caso cariño, ve y haz las paces, ya veras como te sientes mucho mejor. Quiero verte en la cara esa preciosa que tienes-me sonroje.

-Mamá no seas pelota que se nota que lo estás haciendo para animarme. Gracias pero no da mucho resultado-dije riendo.

-Si que lo ha dado, estás riendo y es lo que quería. Ahora hazme caso-dijo dándome un beso en la frente y saliendo por la puerta de la cocina.

Me quedé sentada en la cocina más de media hora mirando como se horneaban las galletas y pensando en la conversación que acababa de mantener con mi madre. ¿Tenía Renne razón? ¿Tendría que presentarme en su casa como si nada con un platito de galletas y pedir disculpas de nuevo? ¿Me aceptaría Jake de nuevo? Todo eso no podía saberlo sino iba y lo comprobaba con mis propios ojos, por lo que ...¡Que diablos! me dije. Cogí unas cuantas galletas, las coloqué en un plato y corriendo me fui hacia la reserva dispuesta a zanjar el tema de una vez. En mi interior había algo que me decía que todo saldría bien, que mi madre tenía razón.

Fui todo el camino con el corazón en la boca pensando en el discurso que daría cuando Jake abriese la puerta. Primero le ofrecería las galletas, no, primero el saludo, era lo más educado. Entonces ya vendría el turno de las galletas, después de que las probase y seguro que le gustaban, vendría el... ¿Puedo pasar? Lo que vendría después es lo más complicado, pedir perdón, mejor dicho comenzar la conversación para pedir disculpas. No me costaba mucho decir perdón, pero no sabía que le iba a decir primero para seguir con lo importante. Me estaba haciendo un lío, por lo que mejor no pensar y actuar conforme vayan los acontecimientos.

Aparqué frente la casa de Jacob y armándome de valor bajé con las piernas temblando. No me hizo falta llamar puesto que divise a mi amigo a lo lejos junto al leñero. Me acerqué a él en silencio, o eso creía porque o no me había visto llegar, algo muy raro puesto que mi camioneta hacia un ruido de mil demonios o en realidad se estaba haciendo el loco.

-Ey Jake-dije cuando estuve a su lado. Jacob levantó la vista un poco sorprendido, por lo que en realidad no me había visto, pero pronto la bajó de nuevo para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo-Te he traído unas galletas caseras que tanto te gustan-Carraspeé por su silencio y me animé a seguir con la "conversación"-He estado con mi madre haciéndolas toda la mañana y me he acordado de lo que te gustan- Nada, silencio fue lo que obteni-¿No piensas hablarme?

-No se que quieres que te diga Bella-dijo el sin mirarme todavía-No tengo nada que decir la verdad. Muchas gracias por las galletas pero no las quiero.

-¿Como que no las quieres?-pregunté entre sorprendida y enfadada por sus palabras-No puedes simplemente no quererlas, tienes que cogerlas. Los regalos no se desprecian, eso no está nada bien, sobre todo si son de una amiga-dije.

-Bueno pues si no queda más remedio, entra y déjalas en la mesa de la cocina. A mi padre le encantan y se hinchará a comer toda la tarde.

-Bill puede comer, pero las he traído para ti que no se te olvide. ¿Tan enfadado estás que no quieres ni comer unas galletas que he preparado yo? Sabía que eras rencoroso pero no tanto como lo estás demostrando ahora. No e hecho nada tan grave para esto...

-Si, si que lo has hecho. Tu no puedes entenderlo porque no tienes el corazón roto como yo lo tengo-dijo volviéndose hacia mi y mirándome a los ojos-No puedes entender como me siento cuando te miro y cuando te veo hacer cualquier cosa, tocarte el pelo, reír...no se, te conozco mejor que ese Cullen. He estado a tu lado desde que nací prácticamente... tenia un mínimo de esperanza no te voy a mentir.

-Yo nunca e hecho nada que haya alimentado esa estupida esperanza, espero que algún día, cuando estés enamorado realmente te des cuenta de que todo esto que estás diciendo ahora mismo no es nada comparado con lo que sentirás por esa persona. ¿No has llegado a pensar que puedes estar equivocado? ¿Qué estás en una confusión y que estas tirando por la borda una amistad de toda una vida por una cosa tan tonta como esto? Vamos Jake, yo te quiero-dije intentando tocarle el brazo, pero el se retiro con una mueca.

-No puedo creer que estés diciéndome todo esto. Te estoy diciendo que estoy enamorado de ti y no tienes corazón ni para rechazarme-negó incrédulo- Tienes que salir con la estupidez de la tontería y la confusión otra vez. ¿Cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que no estoy confundido y mucho menos es una idiotez pasajera? Quieras o no esto es lo que hay y tienes que aceptarlo.

-Pues me niego a aceptar que he perdido a mi mejor amigo porque me he enamorado de otra persona que no sea él. Tienes que entenderme Jake, no quiero hacerte daño, pero tengo que decirte las cosas como las siento para no alimentar mas tus esperanzas y crear una confusión tan grande de la que no podamos salir. Yo ahora estoy con Edward y le quiero... estoy empezando a quererle y yo tampoco tengo la culpa de ello. En el corazón no se manda.

-Tú lo acabas de decir, en el corazón no se manda Bells y quieras o no estoy enamorado de ti. ¿A que has venido?-preguntó enfadado-¿A restregarme por la cara que ahora estas con otra persona? ¿A decirme de nuevo que a la persona que quieres no es a mi?

-¡No!-grité furiosa-Por supuesto que no, ¿Me consideras tan mala como para hacerte eso? He venido a pedirte perdón por todo el daño que te he causado y sellar la paz contigo, porque he estado estos días muy mal por todo esto y me hacía falta hablar contigo, verte... pero si no soy bien recibida me voy.

-¡La verdad es que no eres bien recibida aquí!-me dijo furioso Jacob. Lo miré muy sorprendida y tiré el plato de galletas al suelo de la rabia que corría por mis venas en ese momento-Por lo que si quieres irte, no te preocupes no te lo impediré. Además, si, me has causado daño y no creas que por pedirme perdón todo va a volver a ser como antes.

-No puedo creer lo que acabo de oír. Eres... no tengo palabras para decirte lo que pienso que eres en este preciso momento. Creía que todo se solucionaría hoy, he venido hasta aquí ilusionada para eso, pero bueno, me has dejado sin palabras. No se que decirte ahora Jacob, creo que ya me he arrastrado suficiente, por lo que hasta aquí he llegado. Simplemente quiero decirte que no considero que haya hecho nada tan malo como para merecerme este trato. No tengo culpa de enamorarme, tú te has enamorado y tampoco tienes la culpa ¿Verdad? Te sigo queriendo igual que antes, solo que no de la misma forma que tú quieres y por eso me lapidas. No me parece bien, te estoy tratando como siempre, no huyo de ti ni nada eso de como puede que hagan otras personas cuando sus amigos o alguien se declara y ellos no les corresponden. No se que decirte, estoy muy impresionada ahora mismo la verdad-dije mirando hacia otro lado, de todas formas estaba hablando con un tronco que estaba tirado en el suelo, puesto que Jake seguía sin prestarme atención, por lo menos era lo que quería aparentar.

-Será mejor que te vayas-dijo tras unos minutos en silencio.

-Si, creo que será lo mejor-dije dándome la vuelta y corriendo hacia mi furgoneta.

Con lágrimas en los ojos conduje hasta mi casa y subí corriendo a mi habitación para lanzarme a llorar en la cama como una niña pequeña. Mi sexto sentido al parecer estaba estropeado, porque todo había salido muy pero que muy mal.

**LO SIENTO!**

**Siento haber tardado tanto pero las vacaciones no me han dejado hacer mucho la verdad jaja. Feliz año a todo el mundooo, espero que este año se cumplan los deseos de todo el mundo! :)**

**Bueno pues a disfrutar del capitulo y mil besitos de chocolate!**


	20. Chapter 20

Comí y me duche con parsimonia después de lo que me acababa de suceder con el estúpido de Jacob. No podía creer todo lo que me había dicho y la forma en la que me había hablado y sobre todo tratado. Prácticamente me había echado de su casa ¡A mí! la persona que había pasado más de media vida allí metida.

Renné me había confundido con su sermón sobre la amistad y el perdón, yo estaba segura de que Jake no me iba a perdonar o por lo menos no por ahora, pero tenía que saltar ella y comerme la cabeza para ir, ¿Por qué le había tenido que hacer caso? Ahora todo estaba peor que antes, mucho peor. Ahora lo veía todo muy lejanos, mucho mas que antes.

Había decidido que lo mejor era contarle de una vez por todas a Edward la pelea con Jacob. El había escuchado una parte de la conversación que habíamos tenido en el bosque aquel día fatídico para nuestra amistad. Claro que luego pasó algo muy bonito, la reconciliación con Edward. Después de todo tampoco era un tema tan exagerado ni tan importante como para escondérselo durante más tiempo. Si yo le daba bombo e importancia, él también se la iba a dar y era lo último que yo quería, que Edward se enfadase conmigo por nada del mundo. Sobre todo por culpa de mi ya no relación con Jake.

En este momento me encontraba con él dando una vuelta por las calles de Forks en su precioso volvo plateado. Todavía no habíamos casi abierto la boca desde que me había recogido en mi casa y de eso hacía ya un buen rato. Todo era culpa mía, que era la que se mantenía callada todo el tiempo. Estaba un poco enfadada y deprimida.

-¿Qué te pasa Bella?-me preguntó Edward y aparté la mirada de la carretera para mirarlo un momento-Estás un poco rara desde que te has montado en el coche.

-No me pasa nada Edward. Son cosas tuyas, no se porque dices eso-me encogí de hombros y seguí mirando por la ventanilla como llevaba haciendo todo el tiempo.

-Lo digo porque estás en silencio casi una hora y estoy empezando a pensar que estás incomoda o algo por el estilo-comentó.

-No, no estoy incómoda. Deja ya el tema y sigue conduciendo que no tengo toda la vida para estar dando vueltas por las calles de Forks-dije y conforme esas palabras salieron de mi boca Edward aparcó con un frenazo que me asustó un poco a un lado de la carretera.

-¿Se puede saber que diablos te pasa? Por que si no estas incomoda no entiendo tu actitud. Ayer estábamos genial cuando hablamos por teléfono y antes de ayer ni te digo con lo que pasó en mi casa. Creí que te había gustado y no que te ibas a sentir incómoda a mi lado. No entiendo estos cambios...

-¡Pues si no lo entiendes tendrás que acostumbrarte!-grité encarándolo.

-¡¿Acostumbrarme a que Bella?-me gritó él de vuelta.

-Pues a mi. Soy una persona rara y hago daño a la gente que quiero y que está a mi lado. Por lo que vete acostumbrando-le dije con la voz quebrada y aguantando las lagrimas.

-¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? ¿Tu daño a los demás? No entiendo ni la mitad de lo que estás diciéndome ¿De verdad no es por lo que pasó el otro día? ¿Te sientes rara o te arrepientes?-negué con la cabeza sin poder articular palabra-Si es eso no me importa de verdad, puedes decírmelo que yo creo que ya tenemos confianza suficiente como para decirnos estas cosas. Si te molesta no te tocaré más hasta que tú quieras, lo prometo que intentaré controlarme...

-No es eso Edward, de verdad no es por nada lo que pasó en tu apartamento el otro día enserio. Es un problema que he tenido y que me tiene un poco deprimida. Perdóname porque lo ha pagado contigo y es lo último que quería, prometo que no he venido para eso. Lo siento.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Tus padres están bien no?-dijo preocupado. Me sentí un poco mal por la preocupación que denotaba su voz y yo hablándole mal por la culpa de Jacob.

-Si, toda mi familia está bien. No te preocupes que todo está bien. La que no está bien soy yo-confesé.

-¿Como que no estás bien?-preguntó un poco alterado por mi pregunta. Vale, esto me lo había imaginado más fácil y sin tanta preocupación por su parte. Pero yo me había buscado, le estaba dando una importancia que realmente no tenía y eso pasa factura.

-Tengo que decirte algo-dije al fin-No es nada importante, por lo menos no nada grave ni nada de eso.

-Bueno... suéltalo ya que me estás poniendo nervioso Bella. Estoy imaginando cosas que no me gustan nada, como que me has podido engañar...-rió el nerviosamente.

-Está bien, pero tienes que prometerme que no te enfadarás. Promételo. No te he engañado, por eso no te preocupes-insistí al ver si cara contrariada.

-Lo prometo, pero si dices que no es nada serio y mucho menos importante, no se porque debería enfadarme y mucho menos prometerte algo así. Venga Bella no estés tan nerviosa y cuéntamelo ya sino quieres que reviente-sonrió amablemente.

-Esta tarde he ido a ver a Jacob-solté y noté como se ponía tenso-Está muy enfadado conmigo por todo lo que pasó el otro día en el bosque, ya sabes... No quiere hablarme y hemos discutido bastante. Prácticamente me ha echado de su casa y me siento muy mal por este tema. He estado rara y callada por eso, lo siento.

-No tienes que sentir nada-dijo serio-Sinceramente no me esperaba que lo te tenía así era eso. No me cae nada bien ese Jacob, entiende que no quiero que lo veas porque está enamorado de ti y tengo muchas pruebas que lo demuestran, como que escuché como se te declaraba en el bosque y como después se puso hecho un energúmeno contigo. Aunque tu estés mal, en cierta parte me alegro de que todo haya salido como me cuentas-dijo mirando hacia delante.

-¿Como?-pregunté incrédula-¿Se puede saber que es lo que quieres decir con que te alegras de que todo haya salido como te cuento? ¿Te alegras que me haya enfadado con él y que me trate mal? ¿Te alegras de que esté triste y deprimida por eso?

-Por supuesto que no-dijo el mirándome de nuevo- Se que ha sonado mal y bastante cruel...

-Pues si la verdad, no te voy a mentir. Ha sonado muy pero que muy cruel-lo corté de malas formas. Esto era lo que me faltaba para completar el día, Edward y su comentario sobre la alegría que le causaba verme así de jodida.

-Déjame acabar por favor-me pidió- Lo que quiero decir es que te olvides de Jacob y te centres en mi. Se que es tu amigo y a mi también me dolería mucho enfadarme con un amigo de toda la vida por un tema como este, pero entiende que yo ahora estoy contigo, estamos juntos y no quiero verte cerca de él.

-¿Qué no quieres que?-le pregunté encarándolo- No me puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo, no puedo creer que me hayas dicho que no quieres verme cerca de Jacob... ¡Es mi amigo! Como para ti puede ser Jasper o Emmett...

-No es lo mismo Bella-me dijo-Ellos son mas que mis amigos, uno es mi hermano y el otro es mi cuñado. Nos conocemos de toda la vida. Prácticamente jugábamos en pañales.

-Déjame decirte que yo también soy amiga de Jake desde que somos muy pequeños. Soy un año mayor que él pero nuestros padres son amigos desde la adolescencia y siempre estamos juntos. No entiendo como no puedes entender que para mi es algo muy importante y que Jacob me haya tratado mal esta tarde me duele muchísimo.

-¿Te ha tratado mal?-dijo con rabia- Dime que es lo que te a dicho, que lo voy a matar con mis propias manos...

-Edward no vas a matar a nadie, déjalo ya ¿vale? No quiero que te metas en esto, simplemente te lo he contado porque no quiero que te enfades conmigo por el tema de Jacob-dije.

-¿Como que no es para tanto?-preguntó el indignado-Claro que es para tanto. A mi novia la han tratado mal y tengo que quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como ella lo pasa mal por un cabronazo de mierda que no sabe valorar lo que tiene. Menos mal que no volverás a verlo, sino...

-Edward, quiero dejarte clara una cosa-tomé aire-Voy a seguir viendo a Jacob y para que te enteres voy a seguir intentando reconciliarme con el cueste lo que cueste. Puede que ahora mismo no puesto que las cosas están un poco raras entre nosotros, pero ten por seguro que haremos las paces. Te guste o no te guste.

-Osea que me estas diciendo que te da exactamente igual lo que yo opine sobre tu relación con Jacob, simplemente vas a volver a ir tras él y yo me quedare mirando como mi novia tiene un amigo que está enamorado de ella y encima de todo se lo ha confesado recientemente.

-Pero Edward tu te estás escuchando todas las tonterías que estás diciendo esta noche...-dije incrédula-No me puedo creer que me estés prohibiendo ver a mi amigo, encima de todo te enfadas por que te digo que lo voy a seguir viendo. No me cabe en la cabeza. Yo nunca te prohibiría una cosa así.

-Eso tu no lo sabes-me contestó-No sabes si algún día te molestará que esté cerca de una chica que está enamorada de mi. ¿Has pensado en eso? ¿Has pensado en como te sentirías tu si yo estuviera siempre con una chica que está locamente enamorada de mi como lo estaba Jacob de ti?

-La verdad es que no...-dije-Pero no creo que te dijese el tipo de cosas tan crueles que me estás diciendo tu a mi ahora mismo-me defendí- No creo que te obligase a separarte de tu mejor amiga por unos celos tontos y sin explicación. Vale que escuchaste como Jacob decía todas esas tonterías sobre el enamoramiento hacia mi, pero déjame decirte que estoy totalmente convencida de que pronto se dará cuenta de que todo es una confusión suya y...

-¿Por eso se ha enfadado contigo verdad?-me preguntó serio-Se ha enfadado por que él te a abierto su corazón y tu te has limitado a decirle que es todo un error, una confusión pasajera, de lo que se dará cuenta dentro de muy poquito y podréis ser los mejores amigos que erais antes... ¿Ha sido por eso?-volvió a preguntar.

-¿Como quieres que sepa por que se ha enfadado conmigo?-le dije sin saber muy bien que era lo que quería saber con esa pregunta-No se exactamente a que te refieres, yo simplemente le e dicho la verdad y lo que pienso, que es una tontería y que se le pasará con el tiempo. Por supuesto que pienso que volveremos a ser los amigos que éramos antes de todo esto, por eso no pienso renunciar a él aunque tú me lo digas.

-¿Te da igual que yo te diga que no quiero que vuelvas a ver a Jacob?- me preguntó y asentí enérgicamente de forma airada. No me gustaba que nadie me diera órdenes y menos si eran para prohibirme algo. Edward no era nadie para hacerme perder una amistad de tantos años por un capricho suyo. No eran celos, era orgullo, quería que no lo viese por orgullo, para que Jake supiera que yo le pertenecía, estaba segura que era por eso por lo que me estaba pidiendo eso- Bueno, creo que esta conversación se ha acabado-dijo poniendo de nuevo el coche en marcha-Ya veo que mi opinión sobre el tema te importa una mierda por lo que será mejor que te deje en tu casa.

-¿Me estás diciendo que se acabo "la cita" de hoy?-dije intentando que no se notase mi nerviosismo. Vale, ahora se había enfadado, lo último que quería.

-Si, eso mismo-dijo serio. Lo miré sin poder creerlo. ¿Me estaba dejando plantada por que no quería dejar de ver a Jacob? Esto era lo que me faltaba para completar mi feliz día. Estar enfadada con Jake y con Edward a la misma vez. Y encima estaba cabreada con los dos por ellos, Jacob se enfadaba por Edward y Edward por Jacob... ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer?-Será mejor que te bajes, aún me queda camino para llegar a Seattle y no quiero que se me haga de noche-me dijo sin mirarme una vez que paró en la puerta de mi casa.

-Lo que quieras- le respondí cabreada por su indiferencia y pegué un portazo al bajar. Como odiaba a los hombres algunas veces...

...

-¿Como se te ocurre decirle eso?-me gritó Alice por el teléfono-Ya te dije que mi hermano no se iba a tomar bien lo de Jacob y mucho menos si le dices que no te importa nada lo que el opine. Te dije que es muy orgulloso Bella...

-Lo sé Alice, pero... ¿Qué quieres que haga?-pregunté indignada-No puedo estar haciendo todo lo que el quiera como si fuera una marioneta suya. Yo solamente dije la verdad, que para mi Jake es muy importante, es como el hermano que no tengo y no quiero dejarlo atrás. Por tu hermano ni por nadie ¿Entiendes?

-Si que te entiendo, pero no puedes ir diciéndolo así como así, tenias que haber sido un poco más... tener más tacto-dijo. Suspiré.

-Vale, en eso te voy a tener que dar la razón. Llevo varias noches sin poder dormir pensando en ello y tienes razón. Fui muy grosera con tu hermano cuando le dije que no me importaba lo que el me dijese, que iba a hacer lo que yo quería. Creo que tampoco le dije nada fuera del otro mundo para que no me hable en tres días, ¿Tu que crees? ¿Debería llamarlo?

- No, no deberías. El se enfado y yo te apoyo, no fue algo tan grave como para que esté así. Está idiota perdido, nos tiene a todos de los nervios con sus malas contestaciones y sus cambios de humor. Es por que te echa de menos, que lo sepas...

-No lo creo, sino me habría llamado, habría ido a esperarme a la salida del instituto como lleva haciendo todo este tiempo. Creo que ha terminado conmigo...-dije a punto de llorar.

-Déjame decirte que mi hermano es un poco idiota, pero tengo que defenderlo un poco- puse mala cara-Es normal que este celoso de Jacob. Te confesó delate suya que estaba enamorado de ti y creo que deberías dejar de decir que es algo pasajero por que yo creo que no lo es...

-Alice...-intenté llevarle la contraria, pero Jeremy me llamó para volver al trabajo- Lo siento Alice pero me llaman para volver al trabajo, se acabó mi descanso, hay que volver a la tortura.

-Está bien, prométeme que me llamarás cuando llegues a casa para seguir regañándote por tu pequeña pelea con mi querido hermano-dijo y reí.

-Si, lo prometo-dije y colgué. Me puse de nuevo el delantal con el nombre de la cafetería y salí sin muchas ganas.

La tarde pasó muy pero que muy aburrida y ya llevaba tres días sin saber nada de Edward. Desde el Domingo que tuvimos aquella discusión y me dejó en mi casa con bastante indiferencia, no había recibido una sola llamada, mensaje, ni nada de nada de su parte. Me dolía mucho pensar que estaba enfadado conmigo y que no le importaba el hecho de que no nos viéramos, ni habláramos en todos estos días.

No había podido hablar con Alice tampoco sobre lo que había sucedido, aunque no me había hecho falta, puesto que se había enterado por sus propios medios... Edward.

Ángela me había estado soltando el sermón, al igual que Alice, sobre por que había tenido que haberle dicho eso a Edward. Por una vez desde que lo conocía le daba la razón, ahora que ami me hacia falta que me echase una mano y me animase no lo hacia. No había quien la entendiera.

Mike también estaba contribuyendo para que mi tarde no fuese de lo más agradable. Vale que el trabajo tampoco era la alegría de la huerta pero esperaba olvidar mi problema con Edward y con Jacob esta tarde, distrayéndome mucho de una mesa a otra y esas cosas. Pero él seguía detrás de mí todo el tiempo, acercándose en los momentos más inesperados intentando entablar conversación conmigo. Obviamente tampoco podía pasar de el completamente, le hablaba algunas veces e intentaba ponerle buena cara aunque lo que quería era pegarle un buen puñetazo por ser tan sumamente coñazo.

-Aquí tienes la paga de hoy-dijo Jeremy en la trastienda una vez que había acabado la jornada, gracias a Dios, no podía aguantar un segundo más de pie y soportando al cansino de Mike todo tiempo lanzándome indirectas.

-Gracias, hasta la semana que viene-le dije sonriendo.

Salí rápidamente, intentando claramente huir del pesado de Newton.

Al salir me acomodé bien el abrigo, hacía mucho frío y yo era propensa a coger todos los catarros habidos y por haber en el mundo. No quería enfermar a vísperas de Navidad. Era una de las fiestas que más me gustaban de todo el año, junto con el verano y carnaval.

-Bella-escuché a mis espaldas y me volví cansinamente. No sin antes rodar los ojos, me sentía un poco acosada. Si denunciaba... ¿Lo condenarían por pelmazo? Sonreí por el pensamiento y el me sonrió rápidamente. Creería que le estaba sonriendo a él, de verdad que lastima me da este chico... no entender una indirecta.

-Hola Mike. ¿Ya te vas?-pregunté por decir algo.

-Si, ya es hora-sonrió-Me preguntaba si... ¿Te apetece que vayamos a tomar algo antes de que vayas a casa?-dijo esperanzado.

-Oh-respondí, de nuevo no por favor...-Mike, no puedo. Sabes que no soy de Seattle y tengo que coger el autobús, sino llegare muy tarde y no quiero que mis padres se preocupen. ¿Me entiendes no?

-Si, pero por eso no hay problema. Yo tengo coche y te puedo acercar a tu casa después.

-No creo que sea buena idea...-hice una mueca-Otro día...

-¿Por qué?-dijo el como un niño pequeño-No se cuando será ese día. Llevo esperando todo un año que llegue el día en el que me dirás que si. Me estoy empezando a cansar.

-Pues no lo parece-dije bajito-Mira Mike, la verdad es que no se que decirte. Hoy no he tenido un buen día y no me apetece ir a tomar nada. No lo tomes a mal.

-Ah, vale-dijo un poco mas contento-Si es por eso vale. Déjame por lo menos que te acerque a casa...

-Es que...

-Ya tiene quien la lleve a casa Newton-dijo la voz que más me apetecía escuchar a mis espaldas y me volví sorprendida. ¿Todo se iba a complicar ahora más de lo que estaba? Solo esperaba que no...

**Hola chicas, aquí os dejo un nuevo capitulo que espero que os guste. **

**Gracias por los comentarios en el anterior capitulo :)**

**Mil besitooooos ^^**


	21. Chapter 21

**Para este capitulo recomiendo: Boyce Avenue "Broken Angel". El tio tiene una voz preciosa... que enamora enserio, como lo escucheis no podreis parar jaja. Y ahora a leer...**

-Ya tiene quien la lleve a casa Newton-dijo la voz que más me apetecía escuchar a mis espaldas y me volví sorprendida. ¿Todo se iba a complicar ahora más de lo que estaba? Solo esperaba que no...

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-preguntó Mike-No pintas nada. Está claro que no se va a ir contigo, por lo que lárgate Cullen-sonrió Mike triunfante y rodé los ojos por su estupidez. ¿No le habían enseñado a este chico a callarse alguna vez en su vida? Parecía que no y por la cara que estaba poniendo Edward, no iba a salir muy bien parado como siguiera así de chulito.

-Pinto mucho más que tu idiota-dijo Edward acercándose a Mike peligrosamente-El único que tiene que largase de aquí eres tú.

-Déjame decirte algo-dijo Mike acercándose de la misma forma- Puede que en el instituto o en Paramon seas lo más, pero este es el lugar donde trabajo y esta es la chica que me gusta y a la cual iba a llevar a casa. No creo que haga falta decir nada más, por lo que largo.

-Mike, Mike, Mike-dijo Edward intentando no reírse. Lo entendía de verdad que lo hacía. Conocía a Mike lo suficiente como para saber lo cansino y lo tonto que era algunas veces. Como ahora mismo-Estás metiendo la pata querido amigo...

-Yo no soy tu amigo- se apresuró a decir él mirándome. ¿A mí que más me daba si eran amigos o no? Bueno, pensando bien... ¿De qué se conocían estos dos? No me había parado a pensar en eso, pero se estaban tratando con total naturalidad, como si se conocieran de mucho tiempo. Mike había dicho algo del instituto y también de Paramon. Puede que se conocieran de eso, según Jacob los Cullens eran muy famosos en ese club.

-Eso no hace falta que lo jures, no eres mi amigo y claro que estás metiendo la pata. No vas a llevar a nadie a su casa esta noche a no ser que sea a tu coche-sonrió-Bella es mi novia idiota y no te voy a dejar que la lleves a ninguna parte-dijo muy serio y abrí los ojos ante su declaración. Aquí venía de nuevo el Edward machito-Bueno, mejor dicho, no dejare que la lleves a su casa a no ser que ella quiera que lo hagas-me miró sonriendo.

-La verdad es que estaba a punto de rechazar su oferta-le dije a Edward sin pensar. Me arrepentí al mismo pronunciar esas palabras... Ahora se iba a dar cuenta de lo desesperada que me encontraba por verlo, besarlo, tocarlo... Era algo que estaba tratando de disimular. Pero el disimular y yo no nos llevamos muy bien.

-¿Ibas a rechazar también que te llevase a casa?-preguntó a mi lado Mike-¿Pero por que? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que salgas conmigo un día?

-¿Tu eres idiota?-preguntó Edward riendo-Acabo de decirte que Bella es mi novia tio y tu sigues con la tontería. ¿No te cansas?-le preguntó.

-No, la verdad es que no se cansa-respondí yo por él-Mira Mike, creo que ha llegado la hora de que te diga una serie de cosas. Has estado detrás de mí desde que comencé a trabajar en la cafetería. Siempre he sido educada y te he dicho las cosas con tacto y te lanzaba indirectas, que a mi parecer y al de todos son demasiado directas para que una persona... normal, por decirlo de alguna forma, las entendiese a la primera. Pero tú no, no has entendido ni una indirecta que te he lanzado y has seguido dándome la tabarra todo este tiempo. ¿Por qué crees tú que no he salido contigo todavía?-pregunté.

-Pues porque estás ocupada y por qué no tienes ganas de salir a dar una vuelta con nadie. Tienes días cansados y necesitas descansar cuando sales de trabajar-dijo convencido y Edward soltó una carcajada. Le pegué un codazo y tosió para disimular la risa. Esto no era gracioso, no solía ser así con nadie y me estaba costando tener que decirle estas cosas a Mike. Después de todo tendría que seguir viéndolo en el trabajo.

-En parte tienes razón. Cuando salgo del trabajo estoy agotada y bueno... no me apetece mucho salir-dije-Solo me apetece salir con mi novio-señalé a Edward- Y por eso no he salido contigo, además de que no me gustas.

-¿No te gusto?-preguntó sorprendido y no pude creerme como podía estar sorprendido de que no me gustase. Si se me notaba al vuelo.

-Pues no... por eso te decía todas esas excusas. Hasta le había pedido consejo a mi amiga para que me ayudase contigo. No te ofendas Mike, pero enserio no me gustas.

-Bueno, pues si es así... tenías que habérmelo dicho antes y no te hubiera molestado más. No quería ser un estorbo para nadie ¿Sabes? Simplemente creía que tenía algo que hacer contigo. Pero bueno, no es el fin del mundo. Hay muchas chicas y mucho más guapas que tu. Adiós Bella... Adiós Cullen-se despidió de nosotros con rabia.

Cuando mismo se perdió de vista Edward comenzó a reír y yo lo miré con la boca abierta todavía por las palabras de Mike. Encima de pesado era un autentico idiota. Pues claro que habían mas chicas y mucho más guapas que yo. Sabía eso de sobra, no me consideraba una chica guapa... pero vamos que tener que decírmelo él, la persona que me ha estado "acosando" desde que comencé a trabajar tiene delito.

-No puedo creer lo idiota que llega a ser Newton algunas veces-dijo entre risas Edward y yo me crucé de brazos.

Edward estaba aquí. Estaba aquí esperándome a la salida del trabajo, si, pero con esto no demostraba nada si no me pedía perdón o por lo menos me daba una explicación lógica de porque me había estado ignorando todos estos días. No habían sido unos días buenos para mí y no los iba a olvidar porque Mike fuera tonto. Eso había destensado un poco el ambiente que había entre nosotros. Todo iba a ser menos tenso o eso parecía.

-Si es idiota, como alguien que yo conozco muy bien-dije mirándolo con una ceja alzada y Edward paró de reír y se puso muy serio de repente.

-Lo siento-dijo y el vello se me puso de punta al escuchar la forma con la que lo había dicho. Con tanto sentimiento, tanto amor...-Siento haberme comportado como un autentico idiota el otro día y sobre todo siento no haberte llamado estos días. He sido muy tonto y espero que me perdones.

-Yo también siento mucho haberte dicho esa serie de cosas como que no me importaba nada lo que tu opinabas sobre mi relación con Jacob. Se que tiene que ser complicado para ti verme cerca de él. Lo entiendo. Estos días he estando pensando mucho, en lo que me dijiste sobre que pensaría yo si te viera con una chica que está enamorada de ti y no me gustaría nada. Creo que me pondría igual o más celosa que tu.

-Entonces... ¿Me perdonas?-me preguntó con cara de cachorrito degollado. Asentí-¿Me dejas entonces que te lleve a casa?-volví a asentir.

-Las damas primero-dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia que me hizo sonrojar.

Durante el viaje no dijimos nada, tampoco hizo falta. El silencio era suficiente y muy cómodo entre nosotros. No hacía falta hablar para poder decir algo, con nuestras miradas lo decíamos todo. Después de estar tres días sin saber nada de él y de pensar que todo se había acabado entre nosotros tenía todo mucho más claro que antes.

Esto no quería decir que por que haya ido a recogerme al trabajo y ahora mismo esté con el montada en su volvo se me olvide todo y borrón y cuenta nueva. El borrón se haría cuando se hablasen las cosas, como dos personas adultas que éramos ya. Las cosas no se solucionaban con defenderme o largar a Mike Newton de mi vida. No señor.

-Pues ya hemos llegado-me dijo Edward sonriéndome de una forma que me estaba volviendo loca.

-Tenemos que hablar-le dije mirándolo seriamente.

-Oh, Oh-dijo mirando para otro lado con una mueca-No me gusta nada cuando alguien dice: "Tenemos que hablar". Nunca viene seguido de algo muy bueno. Viniendo de ti no me quiero imaginar lo que significará, pero deseo de todo corazón que no sea algo malo para nosotros y para nuestra relación.

-Simplemente e dicho que tenemos que hablar-sonreí-No te estoy diciendo que hemos roto o que he matado a alguien.

-Pues por la forma en la que lo has dicho y sobre todo por los acontecimientos que han sucedido estos días atrás, no me extrañaría nada que me pidas que rompamos. Bueno, más bien que me lo exijas. Yo no iba a estar conforme-dijo mirándome a los ojos-Se que el otro día me comporté fatal contigo. No tengo derecho a decirte con quien debes de salir y con quién no. He comprendido que Jake es tu mejor amigo y aunque el chucho-dijo con una mueca-Esté enamorado de ti, yo tengo que aceptarlo. Porque te quiero y quiero seguir contigo. Es un requisito que tengo que cumplir y estoy dispuesto a hacerlo-tomó aire.

-Edward...-dije acongojada.

-Déjame acabar que si no me pierdo y no te voy a poder pedir perdón por todo. Algo se me olvidará...-sonrió. ¿Perdón por más cosas? ¿Cómo qué?-Quiero pedirte perdón también por haberte tratado tan mal. Te dejé aquí en tu casa sin explicación ninguna, con una cara de perro y prácticamente te eche fuera del coche. No tengo perdón y entendería que después de todo lo que te he hecho no quieras volver conmigo y sigas enfadada el resto de tu vida.

-No estoy enfadada. Si lo estuviera no estaría ahora mismo aquí contigo en el coche. Tampoco habría estado dispuesta a que me trajeras a casa. Tenía muchas ganas de verte, estar contigo... tres días son una eternidad y ya necesitaba verte-el sonrió y me sonrojé. Nunca había sido tan sincera respecto a mis sentimientos con alguien. En realidad, no le había dicho estas cosas a ningún chico, por eso me sonrojaba-No estés tan feliz, esto no quita el que tengamos que hablar...

-Vale, ¿De qué tenemos que hablar?-preguntó.

-Pues de lo que pasó el otro día. La pelea que tuvimos y porque hemos estado sin hablar durante todos estos días.

-Yo ya te e dicho todo lo que tenía que decir-dijo él-He estado reflexionando en mi casa estos días y claro que fue culpa mía. Te lo e dicho antes, que lo siento y que entiendo que quieras seguir siendo amiga de Jacob. Aunque me muera de celos y me hierva la sangre de verte cerca de él. No quiero hacer nada para impedírtelo, puesto que es tu vida y eres tu la que tienes que elegir con las personas que quieres estar.

-Yo también he estado pensando y aunque no quiera separarme de Jake, mucho menos quiero hacerlo de ti. Tú eres mucho más importante para mí de lo que es él. Los dos lo sois, pero de diferente manera. Tenias razón al enfadarte conmigo y decirme todas esas cosas. Yo también estaría celosa y creo que te habría dicho cosas peores-sonreí- No voy a separarme de mi mejor amigo, aunque ahora estemos bastante mal. Pero por favor... Dime que tú tampoco te separarás de mí. No podría soportar perderte a ti, eres lo más importante para mí.

-Claro que no cariño-dijo quitándose el cinturón y abrazándome-Por supuesto que no te dejaré, no me apartaré de tu lado nunca. A no ser que tú quieras que me vaya...

-No-dije rápidamente-Por supuesto que no quiero. Perdóname por ser tan idiota y decirte todas esas cosas. Claro que me importa lo que tú me digas, me importa mucho. Me comporté como una niña pequeña que había perdido un caramelo y lo siento. Te quiero mucho Edward.

-Yo también te quiero-dijo acercándose a mí y posando sus carnosos labios en los míos.

Edward sonrió en mis labios cuando un suspiró de placer salió de ellos al notar como posaba una mano en mi nuca. Acerco mi cara a la suya empujando su mano que estaba mi nuca hacia él, lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era en que me besase ya, en las ganas que tenia de que sus suaves labios se posasen en los míos, poder saborear su aliento y entrelazar nuestras lenguas en una batalla infinita.

Cuando Edward me besó, entrelace mis manos en su cuello y lo acerque a mí todavía más, si eso era posible, ya que creo que no podíamos estar más cerca de lo que ya estábamos. Pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba sus labios. Eran todo lo que quería ahora mismo en mi vida, a Edward y a sus besos. Este beso demostraba todos nuestros sentimientos, todo aquello de lo que nos habíamos arrepentido estos días y sobre todo era un beso cargado de camor. Era el beso del perdón. Con este beso me hacia quererlo y desearlo todavía más de lo que ya lo hacía, que no era poco.

La lengua de Edward se abrió paso entre mis labios y yo con mucho gusto la recibí. Mi lengua salió a su encuentro y comenzaron a batallar la una con la otra de una forma exquisita. Un ronco suspiro salió de los labios de Edward cuando tire un poco de su pelo.

Se sentía tan bien besar a Edward que podría tirarme toda una vida con mis labios pegados a los suyos, respirando su aliento y a la vez tocando su sedoso pelo enredado en mis manos, pero todo tenía un final y la maldita cosa de respirar había estropeado nuestro momento.

Edward despegó sus labios de los míos cuando nos faltó la respiración y me dio un casto beso en el cuello, esta vez fue mi turno de suspirar en su boca.

-Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero…-dije con mis labios todavía pegados a los suyos.

-Yo también y no sabes cuánto. Nunca había sentido esto por nadie. Eres… increíble y me haces serlo a mi también Bella. Me tienes… loco-dijo y enterré mi cabeza en su cuello-Por cierto, Alice me ha dicho que te diga que el viernes que viene vamos a Paramon.

-¿A Paramon?-pregunté mirándolo-¿Tu también irás?-pregunte y asintió con una sonrisa-Bueno, no importa podemos quedar el Sábado…

-No me has entendió-dijo riendo-Cuando Alice dice que iremos, se refiere a que iremos todos. Tú la primera.

-¿Cómo que yo la primera? ¿Se puede saber cuándo te ha dicho eso exactamente? Porque he estado yo hablando con ella en el trabajo y la muy traidora no me ha dicho nada-contesté cruzándome de brazos indignada. Como le gustaba a Alice mandar… madre mía.

-¿Has estado hablando con ella en el trabajo? Pues tampoco me ha dicho nada a mi-dijo el mirándome con una mueca graciosa-Bueno, me ha pedido que yo te lo diga porque dice que si ella te lo dice tu no aceptarías, pero que por mi sí que irías.

-¿Qué le hace pensar que voy a hacer lo que tú me digas?-bromeé.

-No se-dijo encogiéndose de hombros evitando sonreír-Yo se lo advertí, que tengo una novia un poco cabezota que no se deja embaucar por nadie y mucho menos por mí. ¿No estaba muy equivocado verdad?

-No mucho-dije siguiéndole la broma.

-Pero…-dijo el pensativo- Creo que si me esfuerzo podré tener recompensa y que mi novia me acompañe a Paramon este viernes… no sé, no se… ¿Tu qué opinas?-me preguntó-¿Crees que si despliego mis armas de seducción mi novia aceptara?

-Creo que si le das un beso, estará encantara de acompañarte. Al fin del mundo…-dije antes de que sus labios se volvieran a posar sobre los míos.

**¡Hola ¡ De nuevo estoy aquí. Espero que os guste el capitulo y que sigáis mandando tantos reviews como lo hacéis ahora mismo. Me siento súper bien por todos los comentarios positivos que me mandáis y quería agradecéroslo de todo corazón.**

**Mil besitos y hasta pronto ****J**


	22. Chapter 22

Estaba nerviosa. No sabía porque puesto que no era la primera vez que iba a Paramon, pero aún así lo estaba. Sería porque era la primera vez que iría siendo la novia de Edward Cullen. Definitivamente si, ese era el motivo principal. No era para tanto, pero tampoco era moco de pavo. Edward era "famoso" allí y ahora todos sabrían que el soltero más codiciado de Paramon había dejado de serlo por mi.

La semana había pasado sin cambios en lo que respecta al tema con Jake. Ángela me apoyaba y tampoco tenía relación con Jacob al igual que yo. Sólo que por motivos totalmente diferentes. A mí Jacob no me hablaba porque prácticamente me odiaba y ella no lo hacía porque iba a mi lado y para él eso era pecado mortal.

Ella me dio totalmente toda la razón y no entendía porque Jacob se estaba comportando de aquella forma conmigo. Después de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos, los tres, que ahora se fuera con otras personas y a nosotras nos ignorase era algo que no cabía en la cabeza de ninguna delas dos. No entendíamos porque se lo estaba tomando tan mal. Vale que era un palo duro tener que ver a la persona de la supuestamente estás enamorado, pero eramos amigos, no éramos desconocidos para que estuviéramos así. Las cosas se podían solucionar con un poco de diálogo, pero él parecía empeñado en hacernos el vacío. Sobre todo a mí.

Me sentía culpable por tener que separar a Ángela de Jacob, pero ella me aseguraba que no pasaba nada, que no le importaba no tener que hablar con Jake en el instituto, puesto que lo hacían por teléfono o ella iba a ver como estaba a su casa. Eso me molestaba mucho, ¿Por qué con ella si y conmigo no? Bueno... yo sabía porque perfectamente.

También le había comentado que ya me había reconciliado con Edward y se alegró mucho. Parecía que estaba aceptando mi relación con él poco a poco. Eso me gustaba. Me importaba mucho la opinión que tenía mi mejor amiga sobre mi novio. Ahora podíamos salir los cuatro a dar una vuelta por ahí o cenar. No se... tendría que proponerselo a ella algún día. No creía que a Ben le importase, todo lo contrario era un chico muy sociable y seguro que haría buenas migas con Edward.

Le había comentado si quería venir esta noche con nosotros a Paramon, pero ellos ya tenían planes. Iban a ir al cine en plan romántico. De todas formas entendía que tuviera ganas de ver a su novio a solas, sin tener que estar con todo el instituto alrededor.

Alice y Rose me habían vuelto completamente loca durante toda la semana con los preparativos de hoy para Paramon. Que si el vestido, que si tal, que si cual. Tampoco era para tanto, pero ya las iba conociendo y para ellas si que lo era. Tenía que estar perfecta para Edward y ella y Rosalie tenían que venir a supervisarme antes de que eligiera, según ellas, cualquier cosa.

Hay que reconocer que yo se vestirme, no es como si no tuviera nada de estilo para ello, simplemente no me obsesionaba tanto con eso como ellas dos. Sobre todo Alice.

Ahora me encontraba esperando a Edward en casa. Habíamos quedado que sería lo mejor, que me recogiera y así mi madre pudiera verlo aunque fuera detrás de las cortinas. Sobre todo porque así no tendría que llevarme el coche hasta allí yo sola y luego volver.

Cuando bajé al salón para esperarlo, mi madre me sonrió y se apresuró a mirar por la ventana. Si pensaba que esta noche se saldría con la suya, estaba totalmente equivocada. No pensaba presentárselo, aunque era lo que ella más quería en el mundo: "Conocer al muchacho que robaba el sueño a su niñita pequeña". Renne y sus locuras momentáneas.

Se había pasado toda la semana casi suplicando que le presentase a Edward. No sería posible,no por él, que parecía más que dispuesto, sino por mi. ¿Como lo iba a presentar tan pronto? No me cabía en la cabeza el comportamiento de ninguno por querer hacerlo. Mi padre era mas sensato, se quedaba al margen y pasaba de estos temas. Sabía por lo que era, para él era o Jacob o ninguno. No entendía tampoco el emperramiento que le había dado a Charlie con él. Jake era buen chico, de eso no tenía duda, pero ya esta. Seguramente sería su deseo de estar más cerca de Bill, ser consuegros ha sido el sueño de ambos desde que nacimos.

Tenían la esperanza hasta que llegó Edward y con ello la desgracia para todos. Sobre todo para la amistad entre Jake y yo... que ya era prácticamente inexistente. Mi padre no me había preguntado nada sobre ello y me parecía muy raro. No tardaría en hacerlo y tenía que estar alerta.

-Tu novio ya ha llegado cariño-dijo mi madre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-Ha bajado del coche y parece que viene hacia aquí. Dile que pase, ya sabes que por mi no hay problema... tu padre ya es cosa tuya. Tengo tantas ganas de conocerlo y ver si es tan guapo como parece desde aquí. Tienes el mismo gusto para los hombres que tu madre hija-dijo y rodé los ojos por sus tonterías. Pues claro que era guapo... ¿Me lo iba a decir a mi?

-¿Qué viene?-pregunté poniéndome en pie alarmada. ¿No le había advertido que no quería que conociese a mis padres todavía? Este chico se la iba a cargar cuando mismo saliera por la puerta. Comprobé al mirar por la ventana que mi madre me había mentido. La miré envenenadamente- Deja de decir tonterías. Ya me he dado cuenta de tus habilidades para mentir... ¿Crees que eso está bien?-se encogió de hombros- No creo que se cumpla tu deseo tan temprano mamá-le dije con una sonrisa-Lo siento pero me voy. No me esperes despierta porque no se a que hora volveré.

-Como mucho a las cuatro. Ya lo sabes-gritó mi padre desde la cocina.

Miré a mi madre suplicando una o dos horitas más. Ella me respondió la mirada dubitativa y supe que lo hacía para castigarme, por no cumplir su deseo de conocer a Edward. Solamente esperaba que no se pusiera ahora a intentar convencerme de que Edward entrase o a hacerme chantaje, no estaba para eso en este momento. Sólo quería irme a Paramon de una vez y pasarlo muy muy bien.

-No sé, no sé... creo que si cumplo con tu petición me veré en un problema con tu padre más tarde. Ya sabes como es con lo que respecta a su niñita del alma...

-Mamá por favor... ¿Puedes decidirte rápido? Edward me está esperando. Como vea que tardo bajará del coche y como se acerque mucho a la entrada Charlie puede disparar de un momento a otro-comenté.

-Está bien, podrás recogerte más tarde de las cuatro. Cuando tu quieras- sonrió. Mientras mi mini yo interior bailaba de felicidad en mi pecho- Pero por este favor que te acabo de hacer tienes que prometerme que pronto Edward vendrá a casa. Cuando no esté tu padre-susurró cómplice y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo grandísimo para no rodar los ojos. Algunas veces parecía mas adolescente que yo.

-Si mamá-dije-Vendrá pero no puedo decirte cuando. ¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco con todo esto de conocerlo?-dije poniéndome el abrigo.

-Puede que tengas razón-contestó- Pero sabes que soy una mujer muy cotilla y que quiero saberlo todo. Si quiero saberlo todo de otras personas, ya te puedes imaginar como me siento con tus cosas. Quiero saberlo todo. El primer amor de una chica es muy importante.

-Bueno si... ya está bien por hoy. Tengo que irme, Edward me espera y aún tenemos que ir a Seattle mamá.

-Pasalo bien-me dijo cuando salí por la puerta de casa-Ah cariño otra cosa-me dijo-Estás realmente preciosa, tu siempre estás preciosa pero esta noche estás que te sales. Supongo que te habrán aconsejado tus nuevas amigas y que sepas que me encanta la Bella que está saliendo a la luz estos días-sonrió de nuevo-Esta noche Edward babeará por ti, te lo digo yo...

-No sigas que sabes que me sonrojo con facilidad-dije con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas. Mi madre, de un modo u otro, siempre sabía como sacarme los colores. Ella rió y me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de cerrar la puerta.

Suspiré... ¿Por qué me había tocado tener esta madre tan metomentodo?

Corrí hasta el volvo de mi guapo y atractivo novio y antes de darle tiempo a que bajase del coche para abrirme la puerta del copiloto, como todo un caballero que era, me monté con unas ganas enormes de largarnos ya de ahí y comérmelo a besos. Sabía que Renne nos estaba espiando desde la ventana y aunque a ella no le importaba nada que nos besáramos, todo lo contrario, seguramente comenzaría a dar saltitos de alegría al igual de Alice, a mi si que me importaba.

-Arranca de una vez si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias-le dije bromeando.

-¿Ni un besito me vas a dar?-preguntó haciendo un puchero.

-No tienes idea de lo que daría por darte un beso en este momento, pero desgraciadamente mi madre, como siempre, está mirando desde la ventana. Ha estado intentando convencerme para que entrases. Está un poco pesadita con el tema...

-Eso es porque soy irresistible. Tengo un encanto con las chicas, pero se ve que vuelvo loca a las chicas Swan...-reí-Vamos cariño, dame un beso. No puedo vivir sin poder tocar tus labios...

-No me hagas la pelota-reí-Cuando estemos más lejos. Ya te e dicho que ahora esta mi madre miran...

-Pero es de noche y en la oscuridad no se diferencia lo que estamos haciendo dentro del coche-me interrumpió quitándose el cinturón y mirándome- Vamos... es solo un simple besito. No puedo arrancar si no me lo das.

-¿Me estás chantajeando?-pregunté divertida al ver como se acercaba a mi peligrosamente.

-¿Y tu te estás dejando chantajear? Porque es lo que parece querida Isabella Swan- se acercó con una sonrisa y posó sus labios sobre los míos.

Fue sólo un simple roce, pero sentí las miles de mariposas que siempre sentía cuando él estaba a mi alrededor. Lo quería tanto. Se separó de mí casi al instante, mucho antes de lo que quería, y gruñí en respuesta. Él rió.

-No te quejes, si tu no querías un beso. Ahora no puedes decir nada-dijo como si nada.

-No me estaba quejando. Venga arranca de una vez por todas-dije poniendo en cinturón enfurruñada. Con lo dispuesta que estaba a responder al beso, se separaba de mi tan rápido. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo para fastidiarme, pero bueno...

Edward puso el coche en marcha entre risas.

Me divertía tanto estar con él. Era lo que siempre había esperado en una relación. Tener esta clase de confianza en la que podías hacer o decir lo que quisieras porque sabías que el te entendía, que haría lo mismo que tu, que no quedarías mal, sino todo lo contrario, que se ria de las cosas que dices, aunque sean las mas tontas del mundo y otra persona no lo entienda y te tome por idiota. Tener esa intimidad tan grande como teníamos Edward y yo no era fácil de conseguir en tan poco tiempo. Era tanta que me sentía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Era la relación perfecta, por ahora lo era y estaba más que orgullosa de mi misma por no haber sido una estúpida, como lo pensaba ser, y aceptarlo de nuevo en mi vida.

No tardamos mucho en llegar al aparcamiento de Paramon, entre las risas y la velocidad a la que habíamos ido prácticamente todo el camino no me extrañaba nada.

No me había dado tiempo siquiera de abrir la puerta del coche para salir que sin saber como, tenía a la torbellino de Alice colgada de mi cuello.

-Hola Bella, estás perfecta-dijo mirándome de arriba a abajo. Eso que llevaba el abrigo, no se como sabría si iba o no perfecta bajo aquel estorbo de prenda. Odiaba tener que ponerme el abrigo cuando iba arreglada, no podías lucir bien la ropa. Ni la ropa ni a ti.

-Déjala en paz aunque sean unos minutos Alice por favor. Acabamos de llegar y tu ya estás pensando en ropa nada más- la reprendió Edward cuando bajo del coche.

-Tu callate-le respondió enfurruñada-Eres hombre y no puedes entender esto que le estoy diciendo. ¿Te has preocupado mas de diez minutos en lo que te ibas a poner hoy?-pregunto.

-No...-contesto él.

-Ves, no puedes entenderlo. Nosotras llevamos días pensando que nos vamos a poner para esta noche. Los zapatos, el abrigo, el peinado y todo lo que conlleva estar perfecta.

-Eso lo llevas pensando tu-contestó Edward riendo-Porque me consta que Bella se pondría cualquier cosa. No le hace falta estar pensando tanto, siempre está perfecta. Lo mismo digo de ti, no se porque tienes que estar siempre pensando en lo mismo. La que es guapa, lo es se ponga lo que se ponga- se encogió de hombros.

-No sigas tío, no lo va a entender nunca-dijo Jasper a nuestro lado dándole la mano y dos besos a mi-Nosotros no lo entendemos-rodo los ojos haciéndonos entender que era mejor pasar del tema. Con Alice no se podía discutir y mucho menos sobre moda.

-Vamos para dentro. Rosalie y Emmett ya están dentro desde hace un buen rato. Nosotros nos hemos quedado fuera para esperaros-dijo una eufórica Alice cogiéndome de la mano y arrastrándome hasta la larga cola que había para entrar a Paramon.

-Alice no te ofendas pero quiero entrar de la mano de tu hermano. Espero que no...

-No importa-dijo ella sonriendo-Lo entiendo. De todas formas es lo que quería que hicieras, así todas las lagartas verán que mi hermano ya está pillado y no se le acercarán más.

-Bueno pues si es así...¿Puedes soltarme para que vaya con él?-pregunté sonriendo.

-No, todavía no. Quiero saber que es lo que te has puesto de todo lo que te dejamos ayer en tu casa. Ya sabes que yo me tomo muy enserio mi trabajo-bromeó.

-El vestido negro-dije un poco sonrojada.

-Oh...-me guiñó el ojo y me sonrojé todavía más.

El vestido negro... el vestido más provocativo que me había puesto y tenido en toda mi vida. Era de manga semicorta y estaba adornado por pequeños lunares blancos. Justo debajo del pecho tenía un estrecho cinturón negro con un lacito blanco en el centro que resaltaba mis pequeños pechos. Se quedaba ajustado por todo el cuerpo y me llegaba por muy encima de la rodilla. Menos mal que mi padre no me había visto antes de salir. Todo lo contrario de mi madre, que me había apremiado antes de salir.

Me había puesto unas botas altas negras. No me gustaban mucho los tacones y así podría aguantar toda la noche sin cansarme.

Por el contrario Alice llevaba unos taconazos de vértigo. Me estaba dando dolor de pies sólo de verla. Ella ya se había quitado el abrigo antes de entrar y llevaba un vestido azul oscuro ajustado con unas pequeñas flores que adornaban todo el vestido. Iba preciosa.

-Estás muy guapa Alice. Ese vestido es precioso-dije sonriendo.

-Cuando quieras te lo dejo-contestó.

-¿Que le estás haciendo a mi chica que parece un tomate?-preguntó Edward cogiéndome de la cintura y pegando mi espalda a mi musculoso pecho. Tuve que recordar como se respiraba al recordar como se siente tocar aquellos fibrosos pectorales.

-Yo nada-respondió ella con mirada inocente.

En realidad era inocente, aunque no tanto. Ella y Rosalie habían estado convenciéndome de que me pusiera sexy para hoy. Me habían regalado este vestido y otro de color morado que era menos provocativo que el que llevaba puesto. Ese pensaba reservarlo para otra salida, pero una salida entre Edward y yo solos. Era mas informal, aunque tengo que decir que realmente bonito. Tengo que admitir que las chicas tienen muy buen gusto para la moda.

La verdad es que no estaba muy convencida de ponerme este vestido, me sentía rara enfundada en él. Pero cuando esta noche me había parado frente al espejo con el puesto me había sentido tan segura, tan bien que me decidí en menos de un minuto. Este era el vestido ideal para esta noche. Esperaba que a Edward le gustase también...

-No te creo mucho duende-contestó él sonriéndole- Pero ahora mismo estoy muy contento y no tengo ganas de indagar. ¿Tienes ganas de entrar?-me susurró.

-Claro-dije mirándolo por encima del hombro.

-Yo me muero por bailar contigo-dijo-¿Te acuerdas la última vez que lo hicimos? Te pedí que bailaras conmigo y te negabas... tengo ganas de repetir lo que pasó después...-me dijo mordiendo suavemente mi oreja y tuve que controlar un gemido que iba a salir de mi boca. Sería muy vergonzoso...

-Edward...-le advertí.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó inocente-Si no estoy haciendo nada. Sólo recuerdo algo que me gusta. ¿No te gustó a ti?-preguntó y lo miré envenenadamente- Vale, vale. Ya me callo-dijo entre risas.

-Vamos chicos-dijo una desesperada Alice sujetando la puerta de entrada-No os quedéis atrás. Ya tendréis tiempo de besaros, tocaros y lo que queráis. Me muero de frío.

-Cariño no tenías que haberte quitado el abrigo. Estamos en pleno Diciembre-escuché decir al pobre Jasper antes de entrar.

Edward rió a mi lado y le pegué un codazo para que dejase de reír.

Encontramos a Rose y a Emmett cerca de la barra. Emmett se alegro mucho de verme de nuevo y me dio un abrazo que me dejo sin respiración momentáneamente. Según los chicos era su típico abrazo de oso, ese que sólo daba a las personas que realmente le caían bien. Me sentí alagada aunque también un poco asustada ¿Me haría eso cada vez que me viera? Edward me confirmo que si, que lo haría.

Todos pidieron una copa y yo en realidad no sabía que pedirme, prácticamente era nueva en esto y no tenía ni idea de que pedir.

-¿No quieres nada Bella?-me preguntó Edward a mi lado por encima de la estridente música.

-Es que...-intenté decir, pero... ¿Qué era exactamente lo que iba a decirle? Si es que no tenía idea de que pedir. De nada...

-En realidad ya se lo he pedido yo-dijo una sonriente Alice dándome una copa con una bebida de color vainilla-Te gustará no te preocupes-me dijo en el oído.

-¿Aún no te has quitado en abrigo?-chilló Rose con una copa del mismo color que la mía en la mano-Estoy impaciente por saber que vestido has elegido al final. Alice ya me ha confirmado que me encantará y puedo hacerme una idea de cual has elegido. Pero eso no quita que me muera por vértelo puesto.

No me acordaba que tenía el abrigo puesto. No me estorbaba dentro del club o puede que no me lo quitase por la vergüenza que me daba hacerlo. No estaba acostumbrada a llevar un vestido que marcase tanto, ¿Y si no le gustaba a Edward...?

-Venga cariño, me muero por ver lo que llevas debajo de ese precioso abrigo-dijo Edward en mi oído. Eso me erizó el vello de la nuca y una corriente eléctrica atravesó mi cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta los pies. ¿Cómo podía sentir tantas cosas por alguien a quien conocía de tan poco?

-Está bien, pero no miréis todos-sonreí al ver que hasta Jasper y Emmett se habían unido al espectáculo-Si me miráis así me da pena y no voy a hacerlo eh...-advertí.

-Dejad que yo sea el primero-dijo Edward colocándose delante de mi-Tengo privilegios por ser el afortunado novio de esta señorita.

-No se que es lo que esperáis encontrar, pero ya os advierto que no es nada del otro mundo-dije riendo por la expectación que había causado entre ellos. Sobre todo en Edward, que se veía mas que interesado en mi cuerpo. Eso me gustaba y muchísimo.

Abrí mi abrigo jugando con la música. Me apetecía ser un poco mala con Edward, ninguno de los otros podía verme desde ese ángulo y mi celoso novio ya se había encargado de que así fuera. Por la forma en la que Edward me estaba mirando, comprobé que si que le estaba gustando y mucho mi bailecito con el abrigo. Reí por encima de la música.

-Veo que te va gustando lo que ves-le dije una vez que me había despojado de él.

-Creo que no te puedes hacer realmente una idea de lo que me gusta lo que estoy viendo. ¿De donde has salido tu para torturarme y volverme tan loco Isabella Swan? Tendré que darle las gracias a las chicas por comprarte ese vestido. Te sienta como anillo al dedo-dijo con la voz ronca cargada de deseo. Eso me hizo reaccionar y que un pequeño suspiro de placer saliera de mis labios.

Eso pareció desarmar a Edward por completo, que para mi sorpresa me quitó el abrigo de las manos, lo lanzó a no se donde, me cogió de la cintura y de un solo movimiento junto sus labios con los míos.

-Eh- escuché quejarse a Emmett- Que soy grande y alto pero no soy un ropero ni un perchero tío-reí en los labios de Edward y el se limito a aprovechar la oportunidad para meter su deliciosa lengua en mi boca.

No era un beso tierno, era pasional, como uno de los tantos que nos dimos la otra noche noche en su casa. Con solo recordarlo no pude evitar soltar un gemido cuando una de sus manos se poso en mis nalgas. Me encantaba estar pegada a Edward de esta forma, nunca podría cansarme de sus besos.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, pegados el uno al otro bailando, besándonos...

(http: / www . youtube . com / watch?v= Jrd25gjyDhE&feature=fvw SIN ESPACIOS)

Las chicas me arrastraron hacia la pista de baile en cuando una conocida canción comenzó a sonar en Paramon. Según ellas esa era su canción, la canción que bailaban cada vez que sonaba. Era costumbre, ahora yo tendría que unirme a ellas... Después de esa canción tendríamos que bailar todas y cada una de las canciones que el dj pusiera esa noche. Nosotras y nuestros chicos. La idea me encantaba... restregarme a Edward, bailar pegada a él. Esa idea me ponía muy pero que muy cachonda.

Comenzamos a pegarnos las tres al ritmo de la música. Intentabas seguir el ritmo de las chicas, pero ellas bailaban mucho mejor que yo y todavía no me animaba a comenzar a moverme. Ellas me animaron con sus sonrisas y comenzaron a moverme ami también a la vez que ellas lo hacían. Consecuencias de estar así de juntas una de la otra.

Todos nos miraban, me sentía observada. Ahora era una CullenHale más en Paramon después de este baile, de eso no había duda.

A la mitad de la canción, cuando estaba mas animada y la canción también, Alice me hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se separaron de mi. Las miré sin entender, hasta que unas manos se posaron en mi plano vientre y acercaron mi espalda a su pecho. Las chicas me sonrieron a la vez que se disponían a bailar con sus respectivas parejas.

-Creo que ahora me toca a mí. Estoy deseando hacerlo desde que te vi camino hacia aquí-me dijo Edward y sonreí sin mirarlo.

-Nunca me habías dicho que hacíais esto todas las noches-dije moviéndome al ritmo de la música-¿Con quién lo hacías tu antes?-pregunté curiosa mirándolo por encima del hombro.

-¿La verdad?-preguntó mirándome serio. Asentí-Con cualquier chica-confesó-Pero esta vez es especial. Simplemente salía y sacaba a alguien. Me daba igual quien fuera, con que después, ya sabes...

-¿Ninguna te dijo que no?-pregunté sonriendo.

-No, todas querían salir. Lo estaban deseando-respondió seguro de si mismo.

-¿Y que tiene de diferente esto? ¿Estoy bailando contigo aquí como lo han hecho miles de chicas no?-dije curiosa. La verdad no quería ponerme a pensar en algo negativo esta noche, pero había algo en la forma en que estábamos que me decía que no era nada malo.

-Tiene de diferente que tu serás la chica con la que baile a partir de ahora. Las chicas nunca han traído a nadie a bailar aquí que no seas tu, ni siquiera a Tanya que se viene con nosotros de vez en cuando...-dijo dándome besos por el cuello. Suspiré, me estaba convenciendo si...-Tiene de diferente que eres mi novia y que te besaré en este mismo momento. Nunca he besado a ninguna chica aquí mientras bailábamos...

-No mientas, claro que habrás besado a chicas aquí...-dije con una ceja alzada.

-Si, en Paramon si, pero no en el baile-dijo-Lo prometo. Parece una tontería pero ya lo irás entendiendo-me dio la vuelta y estampó sus firmes y dulces labios contra los míos.

Pasé mis brazos por su cuello y moví mis labios contra sus suyos violentamente. Quería sentirlo más que nunca, no entendía el porque pero así era. Sentía que quería fundirme con él... Aunque vinieran miles de personas a intentar separarme de él, en este momento no les sería posible.

Nuestras lenguas se rozaban, con pasión, con una pasión difícil de explicar. Tenía ganas de más, de mucho más. Mis manos picaban por el deseo de sentir la firme piel de Edward bajo mis dedos. Quería hacer tantas cosas que no podía aquí, que no me salía decir por vergüenza.

Al cabo de unos minutos terminó la canción y todo Paramon estalló en vitores cerrando el pequeño circulo que habían hecho a nuestro alrededor.

-Te quiero-me dijo Edward una vez que nos separamos.

-Vamonos de aquí-dije armándome de valor. No supe en que momento salio eso, pero una cosa estaba clara, estaba deseando marcharme de aquí y tener a Edward para mi solita.

-¿Irnos?-preguntó confundido-¿Ya tienes que irte? Si acabamos de venir...

-No-dije poniendo un dedo en sus labios-Quiero irme a otra parte. Quiero estar contigo a solas.

-Bueno, vamos a los sillones-dijo él cogiéndome de la mano. Me paré y estiré de su brazo para acercarlo a mí. No entendía nada...

-No, quiero irme pero fuera de aquí. Vamos a tu apartamento...

**¡Hola!**

**De nuevo aquí y con un capitulo larguito, para recompensaros todos los reviews que me habías dejado. Estoy muy contenta :)**

**Para lo que no lo sepan, subí hace un tiempo una nueva historia "Abajo el compañerismo". Espero que os paséis por ahí y dejéis vuestra opinión :)**

**Hasta la próxima y mil besitos ^^**


	23. Chapter 23

—Vamonos de aquí— dije armándome de valor. No supe en que momento salio eso, pero una cosa estaba clara, estaba deseando marcharme de aquí y tener a Edward para mi solita.

—¿Irnos?— preguntó confundido—¿Ya tienes que irte? Si acabamos de venir...

—No— dije poniendo un dedo en sus labios— Quiero irme a otra parte. Quiero estar contigo a solas.

—Bueno, vamos a los sillones— dijo él cogiéndome de la mano. Me paré y estiré de su brazo para acercarlo a mí. No entendía nada...

—No, quiero irme pero fuera de aquí. Vamos a tu apartamento...

—¿A... a dónde?— preguntó como si no lo creyese— ¿Lo estás diciendo enserio? ¿Quieres que vayamos a mi apartamento de verdad?

—Si...-dije acercándome a él— Que quiero irme de aquí y estar a solas. Todos, todas mejor dicho, nos están mirando y quiero irme para tenerte para mi sola-me acerqué y mordí su labio inferior.

— No hace falta que me lo digas dos veces— dijo dándome un beso impaciente y con una gran sonrisa. Le sonreí de vuelta— Quedate aquí, pero no te muevas ni un centímetro. Voy a avisar a los demás que nos vamos y a por nuestras chaquetas. ¿Está bien?— preguntó.

— No voy a irme a ninguna parte. No te preocupes— sonreí coqueta y el volvió a plantarme un sonoro beso en la boca. Todavía sonriendo observe como se marchaba.

El beso fue corto pero no importaba. Ya habría tiempo para besos, para muchos besos en su apartamento. De eso no tenía duda. No sabía exactamente que es lo que iba a pasar, puede que no hiciéramos nada. Yo... yo sólo quería, necesitaba estar con él. Poder tocar cada fibra de su piel. Sus duros músculos del abdomen y sus fibrosos brazos. Necesitaba besar cada rincón de su piel. Besar sus dulces y carnosos labios hasta que me quedase sin respiración, hasta que olvidara mi nombre y donde estaba por sus caricias y por sus besos.

Lo necesitaba a todo él. Era lo único de lo que estaba segura en este momento.

Miré a mi alrededor y me percate de cada una de las miradas de reproche que me lanzaban las chicas. Lo entendía, yo también miraría así a la chica que hubiera bailado y besado con Edward en mi lugar.

Edward era increíblemente hermoso y era muy normal que las chicas estuvieran celosas de mi. Tenía mucha suerte de que mi hubiera elegido a mí con tanta chica guapa que había en Paramon. Seguro que pretendientas no le faltaban.

Me di cuenta que también me miraban los chicos. Me miraban con deseo, como no lo habían hecho en toda mi vida. Ahora era del "clan" de los famosos de Paramon y creo que eso tenía sus consecuencias. O sería por el vestido negro que llevaba...no sé, el caso es que me observaban, como leopardos esperando cazar a su presa. Sólo deseaba que Edward apareciera ya y poder marcharnos de una vez.

—Hombre si es la nena de Edward Cullen. Ya lo ha dejado claro con el baile que os acabáis de marcar...—dijo una voz masculina a mis espaldas. Me giré extrañada, me sonaba de algo pero... no sabía de que. Era un chico rubio con el pelo recogido en una coleta baja y me miraba de arriba a abajo. No como los demás, sino de una forma asquerosa que me dieron ganas de vomitar. Lo miré interrogante e intimidada.

—¿Eres...?— pregunté y el sonrió.

—¿No te acuerdas de mi?— negué con la cabeza— James, amigo de Edward. Nos conocimos en unas circunstancias no muy buenas la verdad. Creo que elegiste irte con él antes que conmigo. Después de abrirte mi corazón y confesar todos los delitos que ha cometido tu querido... ¿Novio?

Ya me acordaba de él. El que decía que era amigo de Edward pero claramente no era así. Eran enemigos, mas o menos, por lo menos eso es lo que había sacado en claro después de que Edward lo pusiera a parir. Me había aclarado que no le caía nada bien, que tenía que ser amable con él porque sus padres eran socios en el trabajo. Lo hacía por sus padres.

— Si, ya me acuerdo. Pero no eres amigo de Edward— dije mirando por encima de las cabezas de la gente esperando encontrar un cabello cobrizo viniendo hacia donde nos encontrábamos. Casi en el centro de la pista. Nos habíamos alejado un poco hacia los sillones por la confusión de Edward de sobre que era lo que había querido decir antes. No se de donde había salido ese coraje pero bueno... ahora tenía otro problema, como que es lo que iba a hacer para librarme del muchacho este que me miraba como si fuera un trozo de carne.

—¿Él te ha dicho eso?— me preguntó por encima de la música. Asentí— Bueno, es razonable, después de todo le conviene bastante_ volvió a sonreír de una forma casi maníaca— Le conviene porque se muchas cosas sobre sus muchas aventuras con toda chica con un buen coñito...

—Mira, no se que es lo que quieres— dije cortando la sarta de tonterías que estaba contando. Que chico más desagradable— No me interesa nada lo que tengas que contarme. Mi novio— remarqué la última palabra para que le quedase claro— Ya me ha contado todo lo que tenía que contarme y no me vas a meter cosas en la cabeza para que nos enfademos— mentí y el rió.

—No creo que te haya contado todo, pero por lo que veo va enserio contigo. Ha marcado su territorio para que los demás no se acerquen a ti— comentó.

—No me importa lo que tengas que decirme— dije firmemente esperando que se callase de una vez por todas— Creo que no has entendido el mensaje, quiero que te largues.

—Bella, Bella, Bella...— dijo y por un momento me quedé en shock ¿Cómo sabía este tío mi nombre?— Creo que no lo has entendido. Edward y yo solemos compartir chica ¿Sabes? Y... me parece que ya va siendo hora de que me toque a mi— se acercó y puso una mano en mi nuca. Me revolví inquieta e intenté pegarle sin éxito.

—James...— dijo la voz que mas deseaba escuchar en este momento.

—O la sueltas o te suelto yo a ti algún que otro hueso chico guapo— escuché decir a Emmett. Sonreí, este hombre era tan intimidante.

—No estoy haciendo nada— dijo James alejándose un poco de mi y rápidamente me puse al lado de Edward, quien me acogió en sus brazos fuerte. A James no se le veía para nada intimidado por Edward y por Emmett— Sólo estaba teniendo una conversación con tu chica. Me pareció que ya era hora de que me la pasaras, como siempre haces ¿No? Llevas ya demasiado tiempo y quiero probar yo— miré a Edward sorprendida.

—Como sigas por ese camino te voy a romper la cara— dijo Edward intentando acercarse a él. Lo cogí del brazo y lo miré a los ojos pidiéndole que se controlase, que no merecía la pena armar un espectáculo por un subnormal como el tal James este...

—Sólo digo la verdad. ¿Ahora vas a negar que chica que te follas luego me la follo yo?— preguntó con una cena alzada y Edward apretó los puños.

—Eso era antes, cuando te gustaba recoger mis sobras. Pero Bella no será una sobra de eso puedes estar seguro— contestó Edward entre dientes. Se le veía muy cabreado por lo que le estaba diciendo James. ¿Enserio se "pasaban" las chicas? Eso era algo un poco asqueroso... pero eso era pasado y el pasado, pasado está.

—Amigo— saltó Emmett acercándose a él-Será mejor que te largues. Suelo tener paciencia pero mi hermano no y como quiera romperte esa preciosa cara que tienes no voy a retenerlo— sonrió.

—No creo que se atreva a tocarme— contestó James seguro de si mismo.

—Puedes apostar que si— contestó Edward intentando irse hacia el y lo sujeté de nuevo.

—Vamosnos, por favor. No le hagas caso, no me importa nada de lo que él diga. Sólo quiero irme de aquí contigo. Por favor— le susurré mirándolo a los ojos.

Parece que mis palabras le hicieron reaccionar y darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Asintió, cogió mi mano fuerte y sin decir nada comenzó a abrirse paso entre la gente. Muy pocas personas parecían haberse dado cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar con James.

Al salir respiré el aire puro y me calmé, tenía miedo por si el idiota ese nos seguía o algo. Edward se veía mas que dispuesto a darle su merecido por hacerlo, por eso y por todo lo que había dicho dentro de Paramon. No se exactamente que es lo que pretendía con eso pero de una cosa estaba segura, yo confiaba en Edward, era mi novio y si no confiaba en él era una tontería estar juntos. Para mi lo mas importante en una relación era la confianza.

Como iba sumida en mis pensamientos no me había dado cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado al volvo y Edward tenía la puerta del copiloto abierta para mi. Le sonreí pero él se limito a cerrar la puerta bruscamente. Cuando estuvo sentado y con el cinturón puesto, me miró serio a los ojos.

—¿Todavía quieres ir a mi apartamento o quieres que te acerque a tu casa?— me preguntó.

—Claro que quiero ir a tu casa. Para un día que me dan carta blanca para que llegue cuando quiera quiero aprovechar el tiempo, además...¿Por qué iba a cambiar de opinión? He sido yo la que a dicho de ir...— Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros y arrancar el coche.

Lo miré durante unos minutos, mientras salíamos del estacionamiento de Paramon y estaba muy serio. No se que es lo que le había afectado tanto, se supone que sabe que yo confió en él...

Yo no sabía muy bien que decir, acaba de proponerle a mi novio que fuéramos a sus apartamento para estar solos... eso sólo quería decir una palabra en el idioma de los hombres, para las mujeres podría tener miles de significados, nos comíamos la cabeza mucho más en pensar cada palabra que ellos decían. Ellos le daban significado de sexo a todo... últimamente yo también lo hacia. Serían las hormonas, que las tenía muy revolucionadas por culpa de Edward.

Gracias a que conducía como un autentico lunático llegamos en un momento a la puerta de su apartamento. Me bajé rápido a la misma vez que lo hizo el y me miró mal por haber hecho eso, sabía que él le gustaba abrirme y cerrarme la puerta de todas partes pero tenía muchas ganas de subir, de tocarlo, besarlo... de dejarle claro que para mi lo único y el único que me importaba era él y que me importaba una mierda lo que los demás dijeran sobre él o sobre nuestra relación. No tenían derecho y quería demostrárselo. Quería borrar esa sombra de su cara.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso?— dijo cuando llegó a mi lado— Sabes que me gusta ser caballero y abrirte la puerta. Quiero que te sientas siempre como una princesa— sonreí por sus palabras a la vez que cogía su mano y le estiraba para que comenzásemos a andar hacia su piso.

—Ya lo hago— le dije apretándole suavemente la mano— No hace falta que hagas esas cosas.

—Pero me gustan...— reí.

—A mí también me gusta que seas caballero pero ahora no es el momento. Me muero de ganas de subir ya. No podía esperar que tu me abrieses la puerta, hubiéramos perdido un tiempo muy valioso para subir— dije acercándome a él de forma seductora. No se donde había quedado la Bella tímida que era antes de conocerlo pero me daba exactamente igual. Me encanta la Bella que sale a flote cuando estoy con Edward, él me hace ser mas picarona, mas sexy...

—Como sigas así no vamos a llegar a mi apartamento ¿Lo sabes no?— dijo el con una sonrisa ladina metiéndome en el ascensor de golpe— Quiero hacerte tantas cosas...

—Házmelas— dije sin aliento cuando sentí su boca por mi cuello— No sabes lo que deseo que las hagas.

—No quiero hacerte daño. Quiero que todo sea perfecto— dijo él repartiendo besos desde mi cuello hasta mi oído donde dio una pequeña mordida que me dejó sin aliento— Pero primero quiero decir algo, sino no podré seguir haciendo nada.

—Lo que tu quieras— respondí sin pensar al sentir como me cogía en brazos y me hizo pasar mis piernas desnudas sobre su cintura. Le sonreí mientras me agarraba mas fuerte y salíamos del ascensor. Pase mis brazos por su cuello, me encantaba su cuerpo.

—Esperemos a entrar a mi apartamento— dijo caminando y abriendo la puerta de su casa.

Se sentó en el sofá mas próximo, no sin antes cerrar la puerta de su apartamento de una patada. ¿Estaría tan impaciente como yo lo estaba? Esperaba que si...

—¿Qué era eso que tenías que decirme?— le pregunté todavía sentada sobre él. Sólo que ahora estaba a horcajadas y me estaba poniendo muy caliente. Todo en él me encendía muchísimo.

—Sobre lo que ha estado comentando James antes...— dijo mirando hacia otro lado— Bella, no me siento orgulloso de esas cosas.

—¿Es cierto que compartíais chica?— pregunté curiosa mirándolo a los ojos.

—No— contestó con gesto serio— Nunca he compartido a ninguna chica, eso me parece repugnante. Lo que si es cierto es que el se ha... ya sabes, a toda chica que ha pasado por mi cama. No se porque pero siempre lo hace. Querrá demostrar que es mejor que yo o algo parecido. No quiero que te acerques a él. Por favor— me pidió mirándome intensamente.

—No lo haré, ha sido él quien se ha acercado a mi lo prometo. Ni siquiera me acordaba de él. Siento si te has pensado algo que no era pero yo solo quiero estar contigo— dije acercándome a sus labios y rozándolos débilmente.

—No he pensado nada malo de ti cariño, sino de él. Desde el día que coincidimos en Paramon se que va detrás tuyo y hoy ha quedado más que claro que es así. Por favor cuando lo veas vete a otra parte, no me gusta ese chico— dijo el mirándome con una mueca.

-Está bien, a mi tampoco me gusta. No tienes por que preocuparte por eso ¿Vale?-dije acercándome de nuevo a sus labios. El asintió como embelesado. Me encantaba tener ese efecto en Edward, era tan excitante— Ya se ha aclarado el tema del estúpido ese, ahora vamos a seguir con lo que estábamos en el ascensor. Por favor— dije metiendo las manos por debajo de su camiseta. El sonrió y me atrajo hacia él para plantarme un beso.

Cuando sentí los labios de Edward sobre los míos las mariposas, ya conocidas, se instalaron de nuevo en mi estomago. Estaba tan enamorada de él que me dolía el pecho. El corazón me latía como loco y lo sentía en la cabeza y en la garganta. Este chico algún día haría que me diera algo.

Se levantó conmigo todavía en brazos y con nuestras bocas unidas se encaminó hacia lo que yo pensé que sería su habitación, puesto que sentía como caíamos sobre algo blandito. Edward se separó de mí y me miró con los ojos llenos de deseo.

—Te deseo tanto— me dijo— Desde el primer día que te vi quise tenerte así, tumbada en mi cama, a mi merced y para mi solo. Soy un egoísta— sonrió y yo lo hice con él.

—Entonces yo también lo soy, porque me moría por estar aquí y que me desearas tanto como yo lo hacía— le confesé. Esta vez atacó mi cuello y un suspiro salió de mis labios. Era tan bueno en todo...

Después de dejar de besar mi cuello, lo cual hizo un buen rato, volvió a mis labios. Su boca sobre la mía me volvía loca. No era suave y cálida, pero tampoco brusca. Sus labios eran simplemente perfectos, se movían con extrema delicadeza y con pasión. Una mezcla explosiva, que me iba a llevar a la locura si es que no lo había hecho ya. Estaba tan prendida por él que se me estaba olvidando hasta mi nombre.

Sabía que estaba tratando de llevar las cosas con calma para no asustarme, aunque para el fuera un tormento no poder hacer todo lo que quería. Se estaba conteniendo por no asustarme, pero yo no estaba asustada, estaba muy bien.

Mi corazón iba a mil por hora, pues sabía lo que se avecinaba, sabia lo que seguiría después de los besos y aunque confiaba en Edward, estaba nerviosa porque seria mi primera vez. Yo me estaba dejando llevar, ya que él era el único que sabia lo que hacia. Estaba más que claro que yo no tenía experiencia, así que sólo me tocaba dejarme guiar por el experto.

El beso comenzó a subir de nivel y note como la lengua se Edward se abría paso entre mis labios. La recibí con mucho gusto. Me encantaba sentir su lengua enroscada con la mía en mi boca. Su sabor era tan sumamente bueno y tan embriagante que no tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía cuando sentía su boca moverse en sintonia con la mía. No podía esperar para sentir esa lengua recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, mis pechos...

Antes de lo que quería aparto su boca de la mía y comenzó a dejar besos húmedos por mi cuello y mi clavícula de nuevo. Estuvo allí un tiempo mientras hacia que de mis labios saliesen pequeños gemidos y ronroneos.

Edward tocaba mis muslos y cada vez iba mas arriba mientras subía mi vestido casi hasta mi cintura. Pude sentir en mi entrepierna su gran dureza y gemí por la sensación. Se aparto de mi y lo mire con suplica para que no lo hiciese.

—No me mires así. No voy a ninguna parte— dijo él con la voz cargada de deseo. Lo miré sonreír y no pude evitar hacerlo yo también— voy a quitarme la ropa y a quitártela a ti para poder tocarte mejor— dijo con aquella sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba y hacia que una corriente eléctrica corriese como loca por cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas.

— Eso espero, no quiero que te vayas a ninguna parte ahora mismo-dije con la voz ahogada mientras lo observaba quitarse la camiseta negra que se había puesto esta noche para ir a Paramon.

El aire se quedó atorado en mi garganta cuando dejó a la vista su perfecto pecho con cada abdominal marcado en el. No pude evitar la tentación de repasar con mis dedos cada músculo de su pecho y me incorpore un poco en la cama para poder hacerlo. Edward cerro los ojos y dejo salir un sonoro suspiro de sus labios mientras yo hacia mi trabajo. Cuando me di cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo le gustaba, cambie mis manos por mi boca. Sonreí cuando lo escuche gemir bajito cuando le di una lamida en el cuello y fui bajando hasta su pecho.

— ¿Quien eres y que has hecho con Bella?— dijo el intentando apartándome de su cuerpo y bajar la cremallera de mi vestido, no se como porque yo no apartaba mis labios de su pecho y le hacía la tarea un poco complicada— Deja de hacer eso— me pidió.

—¿No te ha gustado?— le pregunté con una mueca.

— Me ha gustado demasiado, por eso no puedes seguir haciéndolo sino quieres que pierda el control. Estoy intentando ser cuidadoso contigo y que disfrutes de lo que esta noche suceda— sonreí por sus palabras.

Arrojó mi vestido a la otra punta de la habitación, no se exactamente donde y tampoco me importaba mucho en este momento, yo solo quería sentir su piel pegada con la mía. Edward me repaso de la cabeza a los pies, parando su mirada en algunos lugares estratégicos de mi cuerpo, haciendo que me sonrojara furiosamente. Podía ver el fuego en sus ojos y eso me encantaba. Me hacia sentir poderosa.

Edward sonrió cuando su mirada se poso en la mía y se dio cuenta de que mordía mi labio con nerviosismo y expectación, esperando que el diese el siguiente paso, puesto que yo no tenia ni idea de que hacer.

— No tiene porque pasar nada Bella ¿Lo sabes verdad?— dijo el tumbándose de nuevo sobre mi— Ya sabes que puedo esperar todo lo que haga falta cariño— paso sus dedos por mi pelo, que estaba esparramado por la almohada— Estás super sexy... buf— Solté una carcajada— ¿Te parece gracioso llevar a tu novio a la locura por el deseo?— me miró intensamente intentando no reír.

—Bastante— dije levantando la cara y besándolo en lo labios.

— Me encantas-dijo acariciando el costado, cerca de mi pecho. Suspiré y saque la lengua para lamer su labio inferior. Edward volvió a bufar y todavía con una sonrisa en los labios me beso salvajemente. Con la misma necesidad que tenía yo de que lo hiciera. Estaba deseando poder enroscar mi lengua a la suya. Podría estar toda la noche con mis labios pegados a los suyos y no me cansaría nunca.

No se como ni cuando lo hizo pero Edward ya me había desabrochado el sujetador y me estaba lamiendo un pezón. Una corriente atravesó mi entrepierna y enterré mis dedos en su cabello. Sabía que eso le gustaba, por lo menos cuando nos besábamos le gustaba. Edward beso mis pezones con delicadeza y saboreo cada parte de mi piel como si su vida dependiese de ello. Quería hacerme disfrutar y vaya si lo estaba consiguiendo.

—¿Porqué no te pones ya protección?— le pregunté entre jadeos armándome de valor.

-¿Qué quieres decir?— preguntó soltando mi pezón— Ya te he dicho que no tenemos porque hacer nada que no quieras.

—Pero si quiero— protesté cogiendo su cara y acercándolo a mi— Ya te lo e dicho y creo que te lo estoy dejando claro. Quiero hacer esto.

—No quiero hacerte daño— dijo el dándome una pequeña lamida en mi clavícula— Por favor, si esta noche algo te molesta, te incomoda, si te hago daño... por favor, dimelo y pararé.

—No voy a querer que pares— le dije acariciando su sedoso cabello cobrizo.

—Te va a doler— dijo el con una mueca. Reí por sus palabras. Me pareció que el estaba mas nervioso que yo por esto. Parecía que el que le iba a doler era a él y no a mí.

— Lo sé— sonreí— Pero en algún momento teníamos que hacerlo ¿No?— pregunté sin obtener respuesta. A Edward se le veía muy nervioso. Parecía que el virgen era el— Vamos Edward, que es a mi a quien le va a doler. Pareces mas virgen que yo.

—Nunca lo e hecho con una chica virgen y te quiero mucho como para hacerte daño. Me voy a sentir culpable— comentó.

—No digas esas cosas. No tienes que sentirte culpable. Ahora pontelo o te lo pongo yo Cullen— bromeé y a regañadientes se colocó el preservativo a lo largo de su longitud, que por cierto era mas que grande y que no podía dejar de mirar. Bufo de nuevo y lo miré mal— Si vas a hacerlo sin ganas lo dejamos eh...

—No te preocupes que ganas no me faltan— me dijo volviendo a besarme. Lo hizo despacio y enrede de nuevo mis dedos en su cabello gustosa. Beso mi cuello de nuevo haciéndome estremecer, deteniéndose para morder cada parte y pasar su húmeda lengua por mi, ahora caliente, piel.

Lentamente Edward me quito la ultima prenda que me quedaba para estar totalmente expuesta ante el e hizo lo mismo con el. Me sonrojé al pensar que estaba totalmente desnuda frente a él. No pude evitar que un sonoro gemido saliera de mis labios cuando Edward me toco en mi entrepierna. Comencé a jadear salvajemente ante su toque. Era una sensación increíble sentir tanto placer. Estaba completamente dominada por las sensaciones y no pare de gemir todo el tiempo por sus caricias, luego de un rato, Edward regreso a mi altura y me beso fieramente, como si quisiera trasmitir en se beso toda la pasión y los sentimientos que tenía hacia mi.

Yo lo sabía, lo comprendía porque a mi me sucedía lo mismo.

—Todavía estás a tiempo de negarte. No quiero obligarte a nada-dijo mirándome a los ojos. Quería ver en ellos algún atisbo de duda, pero no los había. Estaba mas que segura de lo que quería y quería que se enterrase en mi toda la santa noche.

—Cállate y penetrame de una vez Cullen— le dije con una sonrisa acariciando su suave y sedoso pelo.

Sentí como Edward acariciaba por última vez mi entrepierna y cogía su duro miembro y lo llevaba a mi entrada. Ya no había marcha atrás y me regocije en mi interior cuando sentí como Edward se abría paso en mi interior y contuve en aire por la interrupción.

Dolía, no mucho pero si dolía. No era tanto como yo esperaba. Simplemente me sentía rara, muy rara pero no era el dolor que yo creía. Ahora mismo no pensaba mucho en eso, quería concentrarme en Edward y en la cara de placer que tenía. Estaba muy pero que muy feliz. Sonreí feliz y el me sonrió también moviéndose en mi interior lentamente.

—No puedes imaginarte lo que siento ahora mismo. Eres...—me dijo entre jadeos—¿Estás bien cariño? Si no estás bien dímelo, no quiero que sufras. Prometo no enfadarme.

—Te quiero— le susurre contra sus labios como respuesta.

—No más que yo Isabella, no más que yo— dijo aumentando un poco sus envestidas. Clave mis uñas en su espalda y lo bese salvajemente para que entiese todo lo que mi cuerpo sentía, todo lo que el estaba haciéndome sentir con sus estocadas.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, no supe cuanto tiempo habíamos estado tocándonos, acariciándonos, fundiéndonos en uno, hasta que escuche un gruñido por parte de Edward y este se dejo caer sobre mi agotado.

—Ha sido el mejor de mi vida— dijo él y lo miré con una sonrisa pero sin comprender muy bien que quería decir exactamente— Cuando mi hermano decía que hacer el amor con la persona a la querías era lo mejor del mundo, no lo entendía. Creía que lo decía para picare porque no tenía pareja e iba de flor en flor pero... ahora entiendo lo que quería decir y tiene toda la razón. Te quiero Bella y gracias por confiar en mi y sobre todo por quererme.

—Yo también te quiero— contesté dándole otro beso.

…...

—No quiero irme— dije después de estar un rato acosados, desnudos y en silencio. Simplemente acariciando su pecho y el mi cabello. Me sentía tan a gusto... me daba pena decirlo pero tenía que marcharme.

—Pues no te vayas— contestó encogiéndose de hombros— Aquí tienes una cama por si no te has dado cuenta y a un chico muy guapo que está dispuesto a compartirla contigo— reí y nos besamos de nuevo durante un largo tiempo.

— Tengo que irme— hice un puchero al cual me acompañó él— No quiero pero tengo que hacerlo. Mi madre se ha portado muy bien esta noche dejándome salir hasta la hora que yo quiera y ya son casi las cinco de la mañana.

—Está bien— dijo el poniéndose en pie y pasándome mi ropa que estaba tirada por toda la habitación— Te llevare a casa, pero antes tienes que darme un último beso— dijo con una sonrisa juguetona.

—Pero sólo un beso— dije acercándome a él.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, para mi sorpresa me cogió de la cintura y me pegó a él en un solo movimiento. Pegó sus labios a los míos y solté un gemido cuando una de sus manos se poso en mi culo. Este hombre quería matarme.

—Como sigas gimiendo así no vamos a poder salir de aquí en toda la noche— dijo el sonriendo en mi boca.

—Es tu culpa— dije y el soltó una carcajada.

Tras unos cuantos besos más salimos de su apartamento camino a Forks para dejarme en casa. Odiaba tener que separarme de él pero era algo imposible el quedarnos juntos en su apartamento a dormir. Puede que otro día nos quedáramos, podría decirme a mi madre que me quedaba en casa de Ángela o en casa de Alice... me gustaba esa idea. Por ahora no le diría nada a Edward, quería que fuese una sorpresa.

Mas pronto de lo que quería llegamos a mi casa. Nos besamos un rato y luego para disgusto mio y de Edward tuve que bajar del volvo y entrar en casa. No pude dormir en un buen rato pensando en lo que había pasado esta ía perdido mi virginidad con Edward... con una sonrisa boba en mi cara me quede durmiendo...

**¡Por fin aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo!**

**Me ha costado un poco escribirlo, porque quería que fuera bonito y sexy... no en plan romántico porque en realidad Edward no es un chico romanticón ni nada de eso... su progreso se irá viendo en los siguientes capítulos. Bueno pues eso que no sabía muy bien como hacerlo jaja.**

**Espero que os guste y nada pues ya me diréis =)**

**Mil besitos**


	24. Chapter 24

—¿Por qué todos me miran de esa forma?— me quejé a Ángela mientras íbamos de camino a la cafetería, ya que era la hora del almuerzo.

—Puede que sea porque ya saben que eres la novia del famoso Edward Cullen y tiene una envidia que se mueren— dijo ella sentándose en una de las mesas más alejadas de la puerta y de la gente, aunque no era lo suficiente alejada que me hubiera gustado, por lo que tenía pensado contarle —¿Qué pasa que no sacas tu almuerzo? — preguntó ella mirándome con duda y dejando un gran bocadillo liado en papel de aluminio encima de la mesa junto con un zumo de piña. Me encogí de hombros un poco nerviosa y miré a mi alrededor, dándome cuenta de todas las miradas femeninas que iban en mi dirección y creo que ninguna de ellas transmitía un sentimiento bueno— Bella no me digas que te vas a poner mal porque unas niñatas inmaduras y celosas digan tonterías o te miren de manera fea. Olvidalas y disfruta de tu novio, que ya lo ha dejado claro delante de todo Paramon por lo poco que me has contado y me han contado también por ahí. Sabes que me encantan los detalles y quiero que me los des todo ahora mismo— me dijo ella curiosa sacando el bocadillo de su envoltura. La miré sonriendo y me puse de nuevo nerviosa al pensar todo lo que tenía que contarle, no sabía por donde empezar...

—Primero, me da igual las miradas de esas chicas. En parte me hacen sentir bien, saben que Edward es mio y eso me gusta. No quiero tener que ir espantando moscas— dije y ella soltó una risita con la boca llena— Y segundo, pues ya te he contando lo más importante. Fuimos a Paramon, las chicas me regalaron un bonito vestido negro que a Edward le gustó mucho. Cuando llegamos bailamos al sonar una canción. Edward me explicó que es algo que ellos hacen siempre que suena esa canción, que la ponen para ellos, como un ritual. Salen las parejas y se restriegan un poquito... era como mi presentación, no se explicártelo de mejor forma. ¿Lo has entendido?— le dije riendo y ella asintió todavía con la boca llena— Desde ese momento yo era la novia de Edward Cullen y tanto yo como él no estamos disponibles, es para que todos sepan que no se deben acercar a mi— dije un poco sonrojada y ella volvió a asentir con una sonrisa. Lo malo fue que un chico que conocía a Edward se acercó antes de irnos y por poco se monta una gran problema.

—¿Qué chico? — preguntó ella— ¿Te dijo algo feo o qué?— se preocupó.

—Si y no — hice una mueca— Pero no importa ahora, ya lo he olvidado y creo que Edward también.

—Por lo menos no paso lago peor...— dijo ella tragando un gran trozo de pan que tenía en la boca. Le dio un gran sorbo al zumo y me miró fijamente— Hay algo en ti diferente, no se el que pero estás nerviosa desde que me has visto esta mañana en el aparcamiento y no quiero empezar a pensar que me estás escondiendo algo Isabella Swan.

—Que malo es conocerse— bromeé riendo nerviosamente— Tienes razón. Hay algo que te quiero decir pero no se por donde empezar. Me da vergüenza— Admití colorada.

—¿Vergüenza? ¿Qué estás diciendo?... Soy yo, Ángela, tu mejor amiga y estoy deseando que largues por esa boca eso que tienes que decirme, me has dejado muy intrigada que lo sepas— rió ella y yo la acompañé aunque nerviosa.

—Está bien— dije armándome de valor. Ella tenía razón, era mi mejor amiga y confiaba en ella como en la que más, ciegamente. Era la persona que mejor me conocía junto con mis padres y Jacob... aunque Jake no contaba mucho últimamente, una pena. No tenía que estar así, aunque me de cierta vergüenza decirlo en voz alta— Bueno es algo que sucedió cuando nos marchamos de Paramon. A ver... en realidad nos íbamos cuando se nos acercó aquel chico que te he dicho antes— Asintió curiosa— Edward había ido a por nuestros abrigos y a decirles a los demás que nos íbamos.

—Vale... continua, que me tienes en ascuas— me dijo ella bebiendo de su zumo — Me estás poniendo nerviosa a mi también Bella. ¿Qué pasa? Tan malo no puede ser... ¿Es algo malo?

—No, no, no...— Apresuré a aclarar— No es malo en absoluto, todo lo contrario, algo muy bueno, por lo menos para mi— me sonrojé y ella me hizo un gesto para que siguiera hablando— Bueno pues cuando salimos fuimos a... a... al apartamento de Edward y Seattle y ya te puedes imaginar el resto— dije atropelladamente y como un tomate muy maduro.

—¿Dormisteis juntos?— preguntó ella— Vamos Bella eso no es nada malo. Si lo que querías era que dijera que dormiste en mi casa, no hay problema eso ya lo sabes— me sonrió— Ahora comete tu almuerzo antes de que suene la campana y tengamos que volver a clase.

—No me has entendido— le dije dejando mi sandwich encima de la mesa intacto y mirándola— no necesito que digas que dormí en tu casa. Yo dormí esa noche en su casa.

—¿Entonces?— preguntó ella sin entender. Esto iba a ser mas difícil de lo que me había imaginado y eso que lo había imaginado difícil. Al final tendría que utilizar las palabras que no quería pronunciar.

—Estuvimos un ratito y luego me dejo en casa— le comente.

—No te pillo. Vale, estuviste en casa de Edward solo un rato, como toda pareja normal y más tarde te dejo en casa. Bella eso no es ningún secreto o algo por lo que estar nerviosa. Yo también paso ratos a solas con Ben y es lo más normal del mundo— dijo y yo bufé y me pasé las manos por la cara intentando buscar una solución.

—Ángela— le dije— se que es algo normal, pero me refiero a otra cosa ¿vale?

—De acuerdo. Te escucho— dijo mordiendo de nuevo el bocadillo y la imite, aunque poco a poco se me estaba cerrando el estomago de los nervios.

—Las palabras casa, cama, desnudos, virginidad, amor y pérdida... ¿Te dicen algo?— pregunte de carrerilla como un farolillo de navidad y ella se quedó mirándome con los ojos y la boca abierta.

—¿Me estás queriendo decir que tu... que Edward y tu...?— se trabó y sonreí al darme cuenta de que por fin se había dado cuenta de lo que quería decirle. Por dios, lo que me había costado decirlo. Aunque no lo había dicho con todas las palabras pero bueno, lo importante era que o entendiese... y por fin lo había hecho.

—Si...— sonreí entre tímida y nerviosa.

—No puedo creerlo— dijo ella dejando el bocadillo en la mesa y mirándome con los ojos todavía abiertos como platos— ¿Acabas de decir que si a lo que yo creo que acabas de decir?— volvió a preguntar y reí bajo.

—No me hagas tener que repetirlo de nuevo ¿Vale?— le dije— si, he perdido mi virginidad con Edward Cullen y no puedo estar más feliz por ello— susurré con una sonrisa y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Vale— dijo al fin, cogiendo de nuevo el bocadillo y dándole un bocado.

—¿Sólo dices vale?— pregunté haciendo lo mismo que ella.

—Me has dejado sin palabras, no se que decirte y dejame decirte que no puedo dejar de mirarte fijamente. Lo intento pero no puedo...— reí colorada de nuevo. Hoy era el día de los sonrojos por lo visto.

—Me he dado cuenta. Pero no llevo un cartel que lo diga ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente e hecho algo que quería, me apetecía y con la persona que quiero. Es algo que sólo he compartido contigo, se que lo que voy a decirte sobra pero espero que no se lo cuentes a nadie..

—No, no hace falta que lo digas— rió y me uní a ella.

—De todas formas cuando tu lo hagas con Ben ya me entenderás, es un sentimiento ta bueno. Estoy super feliz...— le dije y ella casi se atraganta con el bocadillo y me miró sonrojada hasta la médula— Espera un momento...— le dije apuntándola con el dedo.

—¿Qué?— preguntó a la defensiva y miró a otro lado. Abrí la boca y solté un gritito.

—Serás puta— grité y solté una carcajada. La gente que estaba sentada en mesas cercanas a la nuestra nos miraban como si estuviéramos locas. Bueno, mas bien me miraban a mi. Algo que ahora mismo me daba exactamente igual puesto que mi mejor amiga tenia algo que contarme y por su cara era algo muy parecido a lo mio...— Creo que tu también tienes algo que decirle ¿No?— le sonreí.

—Que va— dijo ella sin hacer contacto visual conmigo.

—De eso nada. Al igual que yo te he contado lo que paso con Edward quiero que me cuentes si has hecho tu algo con Ben y quiero la verdad— dije mirándola seriamente.

—No he perdido mi virginidad con él si es lo que quieres saber— dijo ella sonrojada también— No soy tan avanzada como tu— dijo le saqué la lengua y ella rió— Pero si he tenido cosas... ya me entiendes. Vamos poco a poco y creo que para nosotros es lo mejor. Ben no ha tenido relación con ninguna chica antes, al igual que yo. Pero bueno entiendo que Edward si que ha tenido relaciones con otras y bueno...

—Ya, yo se que ha sido un poco precipitado todo, pero de verdad Ángela, ha sido tan bonito y tan especial y no del plan cursilada ni nada por el estilo, fue todo muy bonito. Si has estado haciendo cosas pues ya veras que bonito va a ser, sobre todo si lo haces con Ángela lo que quieres y mucho.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?— dijo y asentí— ¿Te dolió mucho?

—Un poco— hice una mueca— Me dolió pero no es doler, doler... es mas una sensación extraña. Me sentí rara.

—Yo tengo un poco de miedo no te puedo mentir. Estoy asustada con todo el tema del dolor, la sangre y todas esas cosas que se dicen por ahí— dijo ella con una mueca.

—Yo creo que no deberías de tener miedo. Cada persona es única, a todas no nos pasa lo mismo, ni nos duele igual. Yo por ejemplo no he sangrado nada, y el dolor, no es para tanto. Merece la pena pasar por ahí, es algo extraordinario. Ya me lo dirás cuando lo hagas... prometeme que me lo contarás...

—Claro que si. No hace falta que te lo prometa— dijo ella sonriendo y en ese momento sonó la campana que anunciaba el fin del almuerzo.

Nos encaminamos entre risas y comentarios sexuales, eso si, en un tono mu bajito para que nadie que pasara por nuestro lado nos escuchase. Las dos eramos muy vergonzosas y menos mal que pasábamos desapercibidas entre la gente, no eramos muy populares y nadie se fijaba mucho en nuestra conversación.

Al salir de clase Ángela de fue con Ben en su coche y yo tuve que irme en mi chevy, porque Edward no había podido ir a esperarme al salir de clase. Tenía que quedarse en Seattle para una tutoría o algo así. Habíamos quedado en que al día siguiente iría y que cuando llegase a casa lo llamase. Era tan mono cuando se preocupaba por mi.

Al llegar a casa, como siempre, todo estaba en silencio y no había nadie. Tuve que ponerme a hacer la comida, que mi madre había dejado a medio hacer antes de marcharse al trabajo. Cuando todo estaba preparado subí corriendo a mi habitación y tras tirarme en la cama con una sonrisa boba marqué el numero de Edward y espere a escuchar su melodiosa voz al otro lado del teléfono.

—Preciosa— dijo al mismo descolgar y mi sonrisa boba aumentó el doble de lo que estaba— ¿Me has echado de menos al salir de clase?

—Pues claro— contesté riendo— Mucho además. Hoy tenido que decirle a Ángela lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros y nada... me ha dado mucha vergüenza tener que decirlo. Lo he pasado muy mal.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó— Si es algo bonito— dijo él.

—Claro que es algo bonito, pero bueno...

—¿Le has contado que repetimos ayer de nuevo y que te encanta todo lo que te hago?— preguntó el con voz pícara.

—Pues no, como le voy a decir eso...— dije riéndome por sus bromas y al escucharme reír él rió conmigo— ¿Cuando te voy a ver? Te echo de menos...

—Esta noche no puedo quedar cariño. Lo siento mucho— me dijo apenado— Pero no te preocupes que mañana estaré esperándote en la puerta del instituto como todos los días para macar territorio.

—Te gusta a ti mucho eso de marcar territorio ¿Verdad?— bromeé.

—Pues si, me encanta porque no quiero que otro chico te mire siquiera. No puedo soportarlo. No creas que el otro día en Paramon no me di cuenta de como te miraban todos, pero claro, no los puedo culpar, con ese vestido negro... Mejor dejemos el tema porque sino voy a coger el coche y en menos de media hora me vas a tener en tu casa para secuestrarte— reí.

—No estaría mal la verdad— le dije con la voz ronca. Me gustaba esa idea de que me secuestrara... Me estaba volviendo una adicta a sus besos, sus caricias y todo él. Eso que hacia sólo dos días que habíamos hecho el amor por primera vez.

—No me tientes— dijo y suspiré. Cuando iba a contestar llamaron al timbre y me levanté de un salto.

—Tengo que dejarte. Están llamando a la puerta. Mas tarde hablamos ¿Vale?— pregunté y el afirmó.

Tras colgar me apresuré a la puerta. Abrí con una sonrisa, pero esa sonrisa se borró al ver a la persona que estaba delante de mi.

**¿Quién sera esa persona? Tachan tachan jaja**

**Es corto, pero bueno, espero que os guste y el próximo se viene interesante y mas largo. Prometido =)**

**Mil besitos.**


	25. Chapter 25

Tras colgarle el teléfono a Edward me apresuré a la puerta. Abrí con una sonrisa amable, pero esa sonrisa se borró al ver a la persona que estaba delante de mi.

No podía creerlo, después de todo este tiempo era la persona a que la menos esperaba ver en el rellano de mi casa. ¿Estaría soñando? No, no lo estaba puesto que acababa de hablar con Edward por teléfono y vuelto de clase. Se me hacía tan raro verlo ahí parado, nervioso y dudoso. Era tan raro pero a la vez tan bonito, como me gustaba tenerlo ahí. Lo había deseado muchas veces estas semanas, lo echaba mucho de menos.

— Hola— me dijo mi mejor amigo sin mirarme, puesto que miraba hacia otro lado evadiéndome. Nunca me había hecho eso y me llegó a lo más profundo del corazón. Como cuando me hace unos días prácticamente me echo de su casa.

— Hola Jake— respondí casi sin voz. No podía creer que estuviera aquí, estaba tan nerviosa, no sabía que hacer o que decirle.

¿Para que había venido? ¿Y si había venido para pedirme perdón o para hacer las paces? ¿Qué le decía? ¿O si había venido para meter mas mierda entre nosotros? Este último pensamiento lo deseché, Jacob no era así, por lo menos yo que yo creía conocer de él, puesto que últimamente me estaba demostrando otro tipo de cosas que no quería pensar mucho ahora mismo.

— ¿Está tu padre?— dijo serio sin mirarme todavía y mi animo decayó del todo. Claro que no había venido para hacer las paces, simplemente estaba interesado en hablar con mi padre. Sería por algún tema de Bill.

— No— le respondí sin apartar mi vista de él todavía. No podía dejar de hacerlo, llevaba tanto tiempo sin hablar con el que aprovecharía cada palabra que dijera.

— ¿Y tu madre?— insistió.

— Tampoco— le dije y el bufó mirando hacia atrás, donde no había nadie. Alce una ceja esperando a que por lo menos me mirase cuando manteníamos una conversación. No podía creer lo maleducado que estaba siendo conmigo últimamente. Eso que eramos amigos de toda la vida prácticamente— Pero no tardarán en venir, si quieres pasar...— abrí la puerta más y le hice un gesto para que ingresara en casa.

— No gracias— me respondió— Tengo un poco de prisa y...

— Vamos Jake, no seas así. Conozco cada cosa que haces desde que tengo uso de razón y se perfectamente que no tienes prisa para hacer nada. Seguramente Bill no está ni en casa y no tiene la comida preparada— sonreí y por un momento el me miró fijamente— Pasa anda, no te voy a hablar si no quieres.

Me miró unos segundos antes de entrar en mi casa. Cerré la puerta y suspiré cuando lo vi entrar en la cocina. Fui detrás y lo vi sentado en una de las sillas mirando a la nada, seguramente para no tener que mirarme a mi. Tenia que hacer algo, pero no sabía el que. Para disimular y poder estar en la misma habitación que él sin que pensara que estaba tramando algo me puse a ordenar un poco la cocina, lavar las cosas que había utilizado para hacer la comida y a poner la mesa.

Todo el tiempo que me llevó hacerlo no me dirigió la palabra ni siquiera me miró o eso creo, porque de vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo para ver si el me miraba pero no, seguía mirando al mismo sitio desde que entro.

— ¿Qué tal estas Jake?— le pregunté armándome de valor y sentándome enfrente de donde el estaba. Creo que era hora de aclarar las cosas, no podía estar más tiempo enfadada con él y aunque la última vez me dijo una serie de cosas bastante feas podría perdonarlo, necesitaba hacerlo.

— Me has dicho que no me ibas a hablar. Si lo haces me iré— dijo mirándome furioso. Resople con aburrimiento— Lo digo totalmente enserio Bella, si me hablas me marcho.

— Te estás comportando como un niño. Uno que es muy pequeño, maleducado y malcriado. No creo que tus padres te hayan criado así, mas que nada porque nos conocemos demasiado y creo que ya está bien de tanta tontería. ¿No puedes comportarte como el Jake de antes?— pregunté y el se encogió de hombros.

— Ya no soy el mismo que era antes, creía que te habías dado cuenta— se cruzó de brazos y se echo hacia atrás apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de la silla. Estaba a la defensiva, pero no podía entender todavía que era eso tan grave que le había hecho.

—Me he dado cuenta de eso, pero tengo la esperanza de que algún día mi mejor amigo vuelva y que sea todo como antes o por lo menos parecido. Que cuando me vea por el instituto no me ignore o haga como que no me a visto cuando yo se perfectamente que si lo a hecho. O que hable con Ángela y que de mi pase...

— Ya vale— me cortó— Ya has dejado claro como soy, no creo que tengas que seguir diciendo lo malo que puedo llegar a ser contigo Isabella. Tengo muy claro como me comporto contigo y creo que no, nada será igual y puede que tu ex mejor amigo no vuelva para ti nunca mas— lo miré sorprendida por la crudeza de sus palabras.

Este no era mi Jake, no era mi amigo con el que yo jugaba de pequeña en el barro, con el que me he reído tanto que hasta he llorando, con el que he llorado por tantas cosas que me han pasado en mi vida, el que sabe todos mis secretos y yo se los suyos, el que sabe mis miedos y todo lo relacionado con mi vida. Este no podía ser mi Jake.

Lo mire detenidamente sin saber muy bien que responder a lo que me acababa de decir. Me asombré al descubrir que estaba mas delgado y que tenía orejas, aunque gracias a su piel morena se disimulaban bien. A pesar de sus palabras firmes y duras yo lo conocía y sabía que el no estaba bien, al igual que yo no estaba bien...

— Te echo de menos— le dije y el cerró los ojos con fuerza por mis palabras— Te echo mucho de menos y se que tu también me echas de menos a mí a pesar de todas las palabras y cosas que haces malas hacia mi. Se que dentro de ti está el Jake que yo tanto quiero y aprecio y que se muere por darme un abrazo, quedar conmigo y sentarse con nosotras en la mesa de la cafetería y cotillear sobre los compañeros tan estúpidos que tenemos en el instituto. Ir a la reserva y bañarnos en el agua helada y empujar a Ángela porque es miedosa y no quiere enfermarse. Se que echas de menos todas esas cosas como yo lo hago y ninguna de tus palabras me hará cambiar de opinión.

— Cada una de las cosas que te e dicho son ciertas...

—¿No estás harto de estar enfadado conmigo?— le pregunté aguantandome las lágrimas— Yo estoy muy cansada y creo que es el momento de aclarar todo de una vez.

—Estoy cansado si, pero no puedo hacer nada. Ni siquiera puedo intentarlo todavía.

— Puede que estés dolido conmigo, pero no puedes negar que me necesitas como yo te necesito a ti. Ángela y yo te echamos mucho de menos, sobre todo yo, porque tengo constancia de que con ella sigues teniendo el mismo trato que antes fuera del colegio. No te voy a mentir, cuando me entere de ello me molestó mucho— lo miré y por primera vez desde que había entrado en mi casa me devolvió la mirada.

—Creo que todavía no has asimilado que ya nada volverá a ser como antes Bella— me dijo con voz dulce— No entiendes que estoy enamorado de ti y que tu estas enamorada de otra persona.

—¿Y por eso no podemos ser amigos?— le pregunté con la voz cargada de desesperación. Necesitaba a Jacob conmigo a mi lado, me sentía rara y vacía si el no estaba y eso a él parecía no importarle en absoluto— Yo te quiero de verdad que lo hago...

— Basta— me dijo— Me quieres, no dudo de eso. Pero no me quieres como yo lo hago o como me gustaría que lo hicieras. Sólo quiero que entiendas que para mi también es difícil estar separado de ti y de Ángela. Te quiero Bella y no sabes cuanto, por eso no puedo soportar verte con otro chico que no soy yo. No puedo volver a tener contigo la misma relación que teníamos antes porque todo ha cambiado.

— Jacob...

—Entiéndeme Bella— me dijo— Entiende que para mi es tan duro como para ti, incluso más que para ti. Yo estoy enamorado de ti y me mata no poder estar contigo todos los días y verte sonreir.

— Lo harías si quisieras, ya sabes que eres bien recibido en el grupo de nuevo cuando tu quieras. Nosotras tenemos los brazos abiertos para mi siempre y lo sabes— le sonreí y cuando lo hice el apartó la mirada de mi incomodo.

—Será mejor que me marche— dijo de pronto tras un silencio incomodo por parte de ambos. Desde que nos conocíamos nunca habíamos compartido un silencio tan incomodo en nuestra vida, ni siquiera cuando la madre de Jacob falleció y el se quedó a dormir en casa conmigo. Esa noche habíamos estado abrazados en silencio toda la noche, cómodos, sin necesidad de hablar para comunicarnos. Por eso me dolía tanto toda esta situación.

—¿Tanto mal te hago que no puedes estar mas de diez minutos en mi presencia?— le pregunté enfadada.

—La verdad es que si, me haces mucho mal— me miró— Me haces mal desde hace años pero no me había dado cuenta hasta que tuviste que fijarte en el estúpido y mujeriego de Edward Cullen. No te das cuenta de lo donde te has metido y si quieres te que diga la verdad, deseo que todo te vaya muy mal con él.

—¿Pero que estás diciendo?— salté poniéndome en pie— Jake no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando. ¿Pero tu te has vuelto completamente loco o que? No te permito que digas esas cosas sobre mi relación con Edward, ¿Me has oído? No lo conoces y no tienes ni la menor idea de como es, por lo que te pido que por favor lo respetes, por lo menos cuando yo este presente.

— Claro— dijo el con una sonrisa malvada— Perdóneme me olvide de que Cullen es el hombre perfecto que lo tiene todo. El que merece la oportunidad primera y la segunda cuando en la primera ha demostrado que es un autentico gilipollas, pero bueno, si ya lo tengo asumido, no soy lo suficiente para ti ¿Verdad?— me preguntó echando fuego por los ojos y me aparté de el.

— Jacob yo no se exactamente que es lo que te ha dolido tanto de mi como para que me trates así. Yo no tengo culpa de haberme enamorado de otra persona que no eres tu. En mi corazón no mando y ojala pudiera hacer algo para que no sufrieras y todo volviera a la normalidad y que pudiéramos compartir cosas como hacíamos antes. Por mi parte ya sabes que no es algo imposible todo lo contrario, es muy posible...

—Dejalo, no vaya a ser que por mi culpa tengas problemas con tu amor— dijo el con la voz cargada de rencor. Iba a ser mas difícil de lo que yo creía.

— Me da igual que Edward se enfade, tu eres mi amigo, mi mejor amigo y eso es algo que el entiende perfectamente. No le hace gracia que me hable contigo porque últimamente no me has estado tratando muy bien que digamos y eso es lo que a el no le hace gracia. Pero por lo demás...

— ¡Te he tratado exactamente como te mereces ni mas ni menos!— medio gritó poniéndose en pie de golpe y haciéndome que me chocase con el mostrador de la cocina del susto que me había causado— No puedes saber todo el daño que me has causado Isabella Swan y en este momento te odio con toda mi alma— dijo y mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos al escucharlo decir eso. Lo miré haciendo fuerza por no llorar y vi que el también se estaba conteniendo para no llorar— No tenía que haber entrado, sabía que era mala idea y sin embargo he sido el mismo idiota de siempre y mirame aquí. Perdoname Bella, no te odio ¿Vale? No tenía que haber dicho todo eso porque no es cierto. Será mejor que me vaya, esta vez si de verdad...— asentí.

— Perdoname ¿Vale?— le pedí y el me miró con sorpresa sin saber muy bien que quería decirle— Perdoname por ser tan tonta y no poder entenderte, pero sinceramente no puedo. No entiendo como puedes decir que me quieres y que te gustaría que todo estuviera como antes sino haces nada para ello. Como puedes soltar así como así que me odias, gritarlo para más tarde decir que no, que ha sido un calentón tonto. Yo eso lo veo algo muy grave Jake, tu sólo estás pensando en tu sufrimiento pero en el mio no. Te da igual lo que yo este pasando. Yo puedo entender que te duela verme con Edward pero no tienes porque hacerlo, no te pido que te vengas con nosotros a nuestras citas. Sólo quiero tener a mi Jake de vuelta, poder conversar y poder reír con él...

—¿No puedes entender que ahora mismo no quiero tener nada que ver contigo Bella?— me preguntó un poco alterado— Quiero, te suplico— cerró los ojos— Que me dejes tranquilo y que cuando yo quiera y esté preparado volveré a hablarte y a intentar tener una relación mas o menos parecida a la que teníamos antes de que todo esto explotase. Te lo pido por favor.

— Está bien— dije al fin— Si es lo que quieres no se hable mas. Ya no habrá mas Jacob y Bella hasta que no quieras, pero que sepas que no estaré toda la vida esperando que me perdones el haberme enamorado, mas que nada porque no creo que tengas que perdonarme y aún así te he pedido perdón mil veces. Espero que recapacites... Ya sabes que te echo de menos.

— ¡Jacob!— escuchamos la estridente voz de mi madre entrando en la cocina cuando él iba a abrir la boca— Cuanto tiempo sin verte cariño... Estás mas delgado— dijo ella haciendo una mueca— ¿No comes bien? ¿Quieres quedarte a comer? Bella a hecho espaguetis que tanto de gustan— le dijo mi madre con una sonrisa y el le sonrió, como hacía tiempo que a mi no. Me alegré de verlo tan contento, por lo menos con alguien, aunque esa persona no fuera yo.

— No gracias Renne— dijo el acercándose a ella— Sabes que Bill no se apaña muy bien en la cocina y me estará esperando para que haga la comida yo. Pero muchas gracias, otro día vendré y comeré todos los espaguetis que Bella haga ese día— me miró fugazmente y yo miré a mi madre.

— Puedo llamar a Charlie y que traiga a tu padre ahora mismo. Quedate a comer, hace mucho tiempo que no lo haces y se te echa de menos por esta casa. Alegrabas mucho, sin ti esta muy mustia, mi Bella esta mustia últimamente. Un pajarito me a dicho que estais enfadados y te echa mucho de menos— le susurró pero lo escuché y el se sonrojó un poco haciendo reír a mi madre. Yo miré a otro lado un poco colorada también por sus palabras— ¿Te quedas entonces?

— De verdad que no puedo...— le respondió con una mirada de disculpa.

— Que difícil eres de convencer madre mia...— dijo ella sonriendo y rodé los ojos por lo pesada y cansada que era.

— Mamá dejalo, ya te ha dicho que no puede otro día será— le eche un clave. Mi madre podía ser muy pesada cuando quería.

— Está bien, pero otro día seguro que te quedas. Y no vale decir que si y luego no cumplir. Que se donde vives Jacob Black— dijo ella y él soltó una carcajada despreocupada.

—Bueno tengo que irme. Si le puedes dar esto a tu marido... — le dijo a mi madre y ella lo cogió con una ceja alzada.

—¿Qué es esto?— le preguntó sonriendo.

— No tengo ni idea. Me lo ha dado mi padre para que se lo diera a Charlie, creo que es algo sobre un permiso de un club de pesca que han fundado o algo así.

Después de que mi madre le insistiera dos veces más a Jake para que se quedase a comer este se fue entre cansado y avergonzado por Renne, lo que yo decía que era muy pesada cuando ese lo proponía.

—¿Seguís peleados?— me preguntó ella sentándose en la mesa. Había que esperar que mi padre llegara del trabajo para poder comer. No tenía muchas ganas de hablar del tema pero bueno...

— Yo no estoy peleada con nadie, por lo que yo no. Pero el parece que si, los consejos que me diste el otro día sobre las galletas y el perdón no han servido de nada. Ese día me echo de su casa y no hemos vuelto a hablar hasta hoy— suspiré— No se que hacer mamá. Le he pedido perdón de todas las formas posibles pero el está empeñado en no perdonarme y decir que le dañado mucho. No ha sido mi intención, yo lo quiero y el único pecado que he cometido es enamorarme de otro chico que no es el... creo que tampoco soy tan mala— dije limpiando una solitaria lagrima que caía por mi rostro.

— Oh cariño— dijo ella pasando su brazo por mis hombros—Claro que no, en el corazón no se manda y ya verás que cuando todo esta un poco mas calmado volveréis a ser los mismos de siempre.

— Eso espero...— contesté y ella me sonrió.

— Y hablando de Edward... Todavía estoy esperando que ese chico venga a comer o cenar a casa, aunque entre a verme cuando te recoja pero necesito conocerlo. Sabes que no puedo vivir con esta angustia.

—Mamá— dije enfurruñada y subí a mi habitación para dejar de escuchar su estridente risa por sacarme de mis casillas.

¿Por qué me había tenido que tocar una madre tan metomentodo?

**Gracias por todos los reviews del capitulo anterior =)**

**Espero que este os haya gustado... algunas han acertado en cuando a que era Jacob y para las que preguntaban por él y que que iba a pasar pues nada, ya veis por ahora nada... ¿O si? Jojojo ya veremos...**

**Pues nada espero que disfrutéis el capi y mil besitos =)**


End file.
